


Murder, He Wrote by mklutz

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arson, Deputy Allison Argent, Deputy Derek Hale, F/M, Human Hales, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Murder Mystery, duh - Freeform, like heads up scott is grady, strongly based on general themes and concepts in murder she wrote
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Et c’est comme ça que Stiles est devenu accidentellement un auteur à succès selon le New York Times.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Murder, He Wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565783) by [mklutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mklutz/pseuds/mklutz). 



> Note de la traductrice : Merci à mklutz de me laisse traduire son histoire.  
> Afin de commencer à publier plus rapidement cette traduction, j’ai découpé l’histoire en 6 chapitres que je posterai chaque mercredi.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Titre :** Murder, He Wrote

**Auteur :** mklutz

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m’appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction ! 

* * *

**Murder, He Wrote**

Stiles l’avait écrit comme une blague au cours de sa troisième année à Berkeley pendant son cours de chimie le plus stupide qu’il ait eu depuis le lycée. La présence était obligatoire et comptait comme 10% de la note finale, mais les cours consistaient uniquement à la récitation à voix haute des lectures obligatoires de la semaine par le professeur et ce pendant deux heures juste avant le déjeuner le vendredi.

C’était un peu bête honnêtement, mais quatre mois plus tard, il avait cent cinquante mille mots enregistrés dans ses dossiers sous un nom de fichier banal. Il l’oublia complètement dans la brume d’examens et puis, dans les célébrations alcoolisées post-examens et pré-retour-à-la-maison-pour-l’été.

Ce serait probablement resté là indéfiniment ou du moins, jusqu’à ce que l’ordinateur lâche et meurt, et Stiles qui avait toujours dit qu’il allait sauvegarder ses fichiers sans jamais le faire, aurait recommencé avec une nouvelle machine si ça n’avait pas été pour Scott. 

“Alors, hypothétiquement,” dit Scott tandis que Stiles essayait de se concentrer pour garder  _ Flappy Bird _ vivant, “disons que j’ai fait quelque chose d’absolument pas cool mais pour de bonnes raisons.”

_ Flappy Bird _ chuta contre une canalisation. Stiles grogna et laissa tomber son téléphone sur ses genoux, puis il se tourna pour regarder son meilleur ami. “Hypothétiquement comme quand tu avais ‘hypothétiquement’ bu tout mon Red Bull ou hypothétiquement comme Batman vs Tony Stark ?”

“Il n’y a aucune preuve que j’ai bu tout ton Red Bull.”

“Hein hein,” acquiesça Stiles sans vraiment y croire. “Dis-moi tout, bro. “C’est mauvais à quel point ?”

Scott se mordit la lèvre. “J’ai, euh, peut-être, accidentellement parlé de ton livre à Lydia, et je lui ai peut-être même donné une copie. Et elle l’a peut-être envoyé à quelques personnes.”

“Mon quoi ?” Stiles fronça les sourcils. “On est pas dans Lolita malgré moi, je n’ai pas un carnet à rumeurs, mec. De plus, il n’y a pas moyen que je sois Regina Georges. Je suis clairement Janice.”

“Sans blague,” Scott roula des yeux avant de continuer. “Non, ton, tu sais, ton roman policier ?”

Oh. Eh bien, c’était embarrassant. “Tu as donné à Lydia une copie de mon histoire de détective spatial,” déclara-t-il faiblement. “Scott, pourquoi ? Pouah, elle pense déjà que je suis un énorme loser. Et comment t’es-tu retrouvé à traîner avec Lydia ? Mon Dieu, je ne suis parti que huit mois.”

Le regard idiot de Scott était déjà suffisant avant même qu’il ait le temps de répondre. “Oh, elle est amie avec Allison,” dit-il avec un grand sourire. “Tout le monde aime Allison. Elle est parfaite.”

“Oui, mec, je sais,” soupira Stiles. Allison était tout ce dont parlait Scott depuis l’année dernière - nouvelle arrivée au département du Shérif, belle, un an de plus qu’eux, et de la manière dont Scott la décrivait, c’était en gros une princesse Disney. “Ca ne répond pas vraiment à ma question, cependant.”

“Oh, eh bien, j’en ai parlé avec Allison, et elle a trouvé ça génial, et je suppose qu’elle en a parlé à Lydia ? Il s’avère qu’elle s’ennuie à CalTech—” Sans blague, Stiles voulait intervenir. Comme si CalTech suffisait pour maintenir le génie de Lydia occupé. “—donc elle a demandé une copie et euh, quoi qu’il en soit, elle dit que tu as reçu une offre d’un éditeur et qu’elle veut 20%.”

“Attends quoi ?”

Et c’est comme ça que Stiles devient accidentellement un auteur à succès d’après le New York Times.

***

“Stiles,” soupira son père, frottant entre les sourcils, “Tu n’as pas un livre à écrire ?”

Enfoncé jusqu’aux genoux dans les dossiers d’affaires non résolues, Stiles essayait de ne pas avoir l’air coupable et échouait très probablement. C’était assez difficile de s’en tirer quand votre père est le Shérif. “Quoi, un fils ne peut pas apporter son aide à la police locale ? C’est du travail gratuit, papa. Que diraient les contribuables s’ils savaient que tu refuse de l’aide gratuite ? Pendant une année électorale en plus ?”

“Ils me demanderaient probablement pourquoi tu n’écris pas ton prochain livre,” dit-il platement. “Tu sais, j’ai arrêté Mme Korolev l’autre jour pour un feu arrière cassé et c’est tout ce dont elle parlait. J’ai à peine pu placer un mot.”

“Je suis en train de l’écrire !” Stiles fronça les yeux en regardant le dossier de l’affaire non résolue dans sa main. “En quelque sorte. Parfois. Simplement pas maintenant. J’ai déjà écrit les deux tiers.”

Le shérif haussa un sourcil et attendit. “D’accord, très bien, plutôt un tiers, mais c’est le début et la fin. J’ai simplement besoin de, tu sais, mettre quelque chose au milieu.”

“Et tu n’es pas à la maison à écrire parce que…?”

Heureusement, Stiles n’eut pas à répondre parce que l’adjoint Hale entra dans la salle des archives. “Désolé de vous interrompre, mais nous avons un possible 187 au collège communautaire, monsieur.”

“Un meurtre ?” Stiles se remit debout. “Je viens absolument. Un meurtre ! A Beacon Hills!” C’était exactement ce dont Stiles avait besoin.

“Je sais que je ne peux pas t’empêcher de nous suivre, mais tu pourrais au moins essayer de ne pas sembler aussi excité,” soupira son père. “Quelqu’un est mort.”

“Ouais, je euh, me sens vraiment mal à propos de ça. Sauf si c’est M. Harris.”

L’adjoint Hale roula des yeux. “Continue à parler comme ça et nous devrons t’ajouter à la liste des suspects.” Il se retourna et repartit vers les bureaux.

Stiles ne put s’empêcher de tracer la ligne partant des larges épaules de Derek jusqu’à sa taille tandis qu’il s’éloignait. Derek Hale avait cinq ans de plus que Stiles, il était magnifique, avait une voix douce et était absolument trop bien pour Stiles. Honnêtement, il était probablement trop bien pour tout le monde. Pourquoi Derek travaillait en tant qu’adjoint du Shérif dans une petite ville était un véritable mystère.

“Tu vas rester bouche bée devant mon adjoint toute la journée ou tu vas suivre une enquête de police de façon inappropriée ?” Demanda son père en lui frappant l’arrière de la tête.

Stiles frotta la tête sans réel enthousiasme. Cela le démangeait. “Considère cela comme de la recherche pour ma géniale carrière d’écrivain, papa ! Du travail de terrain.”

“Ouais, ouais, garde ça pour quelqu’un de crédule,” grogra son père.

***

Le collège communautaire de Beacon Hills ressemblait beaucoup au lycée. C’était un long bâtiment avec de rares fenêtres et une sorte de pelouse désespérément inégale qui devait provenir de coupes budgétaires. Stiles gara sa Jeep sur le parking, loin des voitures de patrouille, au cas où ils devraient partir rapidement, et ainsi, il était une ou deux minutes derrière Derek et son père, qui étaient déjà à l’intérieur.

C’était assez facile de trouver la scène du crime. Stiles suivit simplement Isaac, qui transportait du matériel supplémentaire à l’intérieur pour le médecin légiste et le vétérinaire local, Dr Deaton. “Besoin d’aide avec ça ?” Offrit Stiles.

“Bien sûr,” répondit facilement Isaac, lui tendant une boîte de bocaux d’échantillons et de sacs de preuve. “Fais-moi une faveur et ne les laisse pas tomber.”

“Qui, moi ?” Demanda Stiles avec sa meilleure imitation d’air innocent, mais Isaac n’était pas dupe. Il avait chauffé le banc avec Stiles pendant deux ans quand ils étaient tous deux membres de l’équipe de lacrosse du lycée.

Allison, vêtue de son uniforme d’adjointe, montait la garde à l’extérieur d’une salle de classe, plus loin dans le bâtiment, et elle leur fit signe d’entrer. He pouvait voir pourquoi Scott était amoureux d’elle - elle était tout en fossettes et armes à feu. 

Le corps était allongé face contre terre dans une marre de son propre sang. Homme, peut-être dans la fin de la trentaine ou au début de la quarantaine, si Stiles devait deviner d’après son apparence, et il portait un costume respectable. Le Dr Deaton s’agenouilla soigneusement à côté du corps et fit un geste en direction d’Isaac. “Très bien,  attrapez-lui la jambe et retournons-le,” dit-il, et ils réussirent à le faire rouler dans trop déranger la scène.

Stiles s’avança un peu plus dans la pièce et se pencha en avant pour mieux voir, puis il souhaita ne pas l’avoir fait. “Papa—“ commença-t-il, mais son père était clairement déjà arrivé à la même conclusion.

“Je sais,” déclara-t-il catégoriquement.

“Quoi ?” Demanda Derek, en les regardant à tour de rôle. “Vous reconnaissez la victime ?”

Stiles soupira, cherchant son téléphone. “Oui,” dit-il, et il n’arrivait même pas à se sentir mal à propos de tout ça. “C’est le père de Scott.”

***


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Murder, He Wrote  
> Auteur : mklutz  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction !
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

Stiles décida de retourner au poste de police parce que Scott était son meilleur ami, et même si Scott n’aimait pas son père, il pourrait avoir besoin de soutien moral ou autre. Et aussi parce qu’il n’y avait pas grand-chose d’autre dans la pièce - quelques manuels scolaires et des morceaux de craies, et du sang évidemment mais pas grand-chose d’autre. Et d’accord, aussi parce que Stiles s’ennuyait vraiment très vite.

“Je viendrais bien avec toi,” dit Allison avec un froncement de sourcils, “mais je dois rester pour recueillir des preuves.”

Stiles haussa les épaules. “Ouais, je sais et il comprendra. Et tu le verras à la maison de toute façon.” Il s’arrêta une seconde. “Hé, peux-tu me dire si tu trouve quelque chose ? Tu sais comment sont Derek et mon père.”

“A cheval sur les procédures policières ?” Dit Derek directement dans son oreille. Stiles sursauta, frotta furieusement son oreille alors qu’il se retournait. Ce n’était pas comme si Derek savait que c’était un endroit sensible pour Stiles, mais il savait qu’il aurait une réaction et il ne manquait jamais d’en abuser.

“Oh mon dieu,” gémit Stiles, en se frottant à nouveau l’oreille et luttant pour arrêter de rougir, “Fais du bruit quand tu marches !”

Derek haussa les épaules, un sourire satisfait et suffisant sur le visage. “Désolé,” dit-il, ne semblant absolument pas désolé. Satané irrépressible attraction que Stiles ressentait pour les personnes effrayantes et sexy comme Derek et Lydia. Il était en fait plus attiré par Derek quand il était le même genre de connard que Stiles. “J’ai rendez-vous avec Mme McCall et Scott au poste pour prendre leurs dépositions. Si tu as l’intention d’être là, peut-être que tu pourrais aller chercher du café convenable pour eux.” Il y avait une question quelque part dans cette demande mais Derek Hale était souvent trop cool pour les points d’interrogation.

“Ouais, meilleur que l’acide de batterie que vous avez au poste,” acquiesça Stiles. “Je te verrais là-bas alors.”

***

Stiles faisait la tournée des cafés du soir pour le poste depuis qu’il avait son permis. Il connaissait la commande de la plupart des adjoints par coeur, Derek y compris. Il garda une main sur les couvercles des gobelets pour les garder bien droit, la plateau glissant un peu sur le siège passager, tandis qu’il conduisait jusqu’à la station.

Il arriva en même temps que Scott et Mme McCall, mais probablement quelques minutes après Derek, et il leur fit un câlin sur le parking. Mme McCall avait un air sombre sur le visage mais elle ne semblait pas particulièrement contrariée, et Scott semblait être en plein conflit. LA plupart du temps il s’en sortait comme un chiot confus, les cheveux souples et de grands yeux expressifs détournaient l’attention de sa mâchoire inégale et de ses sourcils maladroits, mais il était résistant en réalité.

“Merci Stiles,” dit Mme McCall alors qu’elle enroulait ses mains autour du gobelet en papier et respirait la vapeur s’échappant de celui-ci. “Je n’arrive pas à croire que cela arrive.”

“Allez,” dit Stiles, les guidant tous les deux à l’intérieur. Mieux valait qu’ils gardent tout ce qu’ils avaient à dire pour Derek, et puis, Stiles était terrible à gérer les sentiments.

Le bureau de Derek était un peu à l’écart et il avait déjà ajouté une chaise supplémentaire. Ils s’installèrent autour du bureau, Stiles récupéra sa boisson et celle de Derek sur le plateau alors que Derek arrivait et s’asseyait. “Voilà,” dit Stiles en faisant glisser le gobelet de Derek jusqu’à lui. Son bureau était complètement et bizarrement bien rangé. Le bureau de Stiles à la maison était couvert de post-it, de stylos ne fonctionnant plus, d’ouvrages de référence et d’un fouillis complet de câbles et de fils.

“Merci,” dit Derek, prenant une gorgée avec les sourcils levés. Ouais, Stiles se souvenait du shot de vanille supplémentaire. Et alors ? Derek aimait les sucreries - c’était adorable.

Derek reporta alors toute son attention sur Mme McCall. “A quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez parlé à votre ex ?” Demanda-t-il.

“Il a trois mois, je pense,” elle fronça les sourcils. “Il pensait venir pour Noël, mais il s’est avéré qu’il devait travailler, et donc il ne pouvait pas venir.”

Derek acquiesça, prenant des notes. “Et depuis combien de temps avez-vous divorcé ?”

“Treize ans. Après qu’il ait eu le job à Sacramento, il a quitté le département du Shérif et…” Sa voix diminuait au fur et à mesure.

“Il avait une liaison,” expliqua catégoriquement Scott. “Il a rejeté la faute sur la distance, le trajet ou quoi que ce soit, mais il est parti pour le FBI, il a été infidèle, et nous sommes heureux qu’il soit parti.”

“Ce sont des mots assez durs pour parler de votre père,” déclara Derek d’un ton neutre.

“Ce n’est pas mon père,” affirma Scott. “Il était seulement un donneur de sperme. Je ne le hais pas, c’est simplement que je m’en fous. Et je ne l’ais pas tué, ma mère non plus.” Stiles pouvait voir que Scott commençait à s’énerver mais il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse faire à ce sujet.

Il s’avéra que Derek gérait la situation. “Hé,” dit-il doucement. “Je ne pense pas que tu l’ais fait, mais je dois poser ce genre de questions. Tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ?”

Scott se calma visiblement. “Ouais,” soupira-t-il. “ C’est juste… que c’était un tel connard.”

“Scott,” le gronda Mme McCall mais le coeur n’y était clairement pas. Elle avait l’air d’être vraiment en état de choc. “Aucun de nous n’a jamais vraiment voulu le revoir,” dit-elle après une minute. “Je ne vais pas prétendre que nous nous entendions bien, ou que la séparation a été amicale. Il m’a trompé et j’étais furieuse, mais c’était il y a plus de dix ans. Nous l’avons à peine vu depuis. Je ne savais même pas qu’il était en ville.”

Derek acquiesça. “Il ne vous avait pas dit qu’il allait venir ?”

“Non,” elle secoua la tête. “Habituellement, il prévenait qu’il venait et puis, il ne pouvait plus. Ce n’est jamais arrivé dans l’autre sens.”

Jusqu’à présent, du moins, pensa Stiles, et n’était-ce pas bizarre ? Et par l’expression du visage de Derek, il était de son avis.

***

Finalement, Scott et sa mère partirent, et le père de Stiles revint et le fit partir aussi. “Vas-y,” dit-il, le chassant comme s’il était un chien errant ou quelque chose du genre. “Sors d’ici, va manger quelque chose. Mets-toi à écrire, pour l’amour de Dieu, avant que Lydia ne commence à appeler.”

C’est ce qui fit partir Stiles. Lydia était terrifiante et même s’ils ne seront jamais un couple, les remarques mêlant peur et excitation qu’il obtenait de Lydia, étaient très motivante. “J’y vais, j’y vais,” dit-il, mais il fit un rapide arrêt sur le chemin au restaurant local pour acheter un burger et des frites. Et un milkshake. Et quelques donuts à emporter.

Quoi ? La créativité brûle beaucoup de calories. Probablement.

Quand il rentra à la maison, il réussit à écrire quelques pages, mais l’Agent McCall était toujours présent dans un coin de son esprit. Finalement, il laissa tomber et ouvrit un nouvel onglet _Google_.

Il n’y avait pas grand chose sur lui, ce qui n’était pas très surprenant. Il n’était même pas sur LinkedIn. Tout le monde était sur LinkedIn, même si leur profil était vide comme celui de Stiles.

Mais peut-être que Stiles devrait regarder tout cela sous un angle différent. Il n’était pas là pour voir Scott ou Mme McCall, alors pourquoi était-il à Beacon Hills ? Pour une affaire ? Cela semblait fou parce que vraiment, il ne se passait rien à Beacon Hills. Jamais.

Il y avait eu quelques incendies quand il était enfant, y compris la maison de famille de Derek, mais personne n’avait été gravement blessé et les feux de forêt étaient courant en Californie, tout comme les tremblements de terre et les sécheresses.

L’année dernière, les plus gros titres avaient été à propos de Stiles, et l’élection du maire que la mère d’Allison avait remportée. C’était à peu près tout.

Frustré, Stiles ferma l’onglet et retourna fixer son document Word. Lydia devait avoir l’univers enroulé autour de son petit doigt, comme c’était le cas avec tout le monde, parce que l’univers lui disait clairement de s'occuper de ses affaires et d’écrire son livre.

“Très biiiien,” se plaignit Stiles à voix haute à la pièce vide.

Personne ne lui répondit. Peut-être qu’il devrait prendre un animal de compagnie.

***

Puisqu’il avait réussi à écrire quelques milliers de mots, il avait envoyé un message à Scott pour voir si lui et Allison voulaient de la compagnie pour le dîner. _Ouais, viens_ fut la réponse, donc il sauvegarda deux fois le fichier et partit.

Scott et Allison louait un petit appartement convenable dans la partie ouest de la ville (pour autant qu’il y ait un ouest) pendant qu’ils économisaient pour acheter une maison. Non pas qu’ils soient fiancés pour le moment, même si Stiles y travaillait depuis quelques mois maintenant. Stiles était presque certain que Allison allait le battre et ferait sa demande en première.

Stiles prit la clé supplémentaire qu’il avait fait faire peu de temps après leur emménagement. Quoi ? Il avait appris quelques compétences à l’université et il fallait bien qu’il les garde à jour.

“Quelque chose sent comme de délicieux plats à emporter,” dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Scott avait déjà déballé la moitié de leur repas thaïlandais, et Stiles lui offrit un rapide étreinte. “Ca va, mec ?”

“Ouais,” répondit sérieusement Scott, “Je vais bien. Vraiment.”

“Quelqu’un que tu connais est mort,” dit Stiles, mais il ne le pensait qu’à moitié. Scott avait raison, son père était un connard et il avait été absent pendant si longtemps qu’il comptait à peine comme un membre de la famille.

Scott haussa les épaules, donc Stiles laissa tomber. “Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour aider à la mise en place ?” Demanda-t-il à la place.

***

Après le dîner et quelques bières, Scott se détendit un peu. Il avait toujours été une grande boule d’émotions, le yin du yang de Stiles, donc il n’était pas surprenant qu’il ait besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça, et à présent, toutes ces émotions le submergeaient.

Stiles n’était pas génial en ce qui concernait les émotions. Il resta la plupart du temps sur le canapé avec Scott, essayant de le soutenir tandis que Allison faisait tout le gros du travail. Finalement, les bières et les émotions rattrapèrent Scott et il s’endormit sur l’épaule d’Allison.

Allison inclina doucement la tête de Scott, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage et soupira. Stiles lui tendit un oreiller et ils parvinrent à le repositionner pour que son cou ne lui fasse pas mal le lendemain matin, il se pelotonna sur le canapé et ils éteignirent la lumière en quittant la pièce.

Alors qu’il partait, Allison sortit dans le couloir avec lui et referma la porte derrière elle. “Je ne voulais pas en parler devant Scott,” dit-elle calmement, “mais on dirait que son père était en ville pour travailler sur une affaire classée. C’est tout ce que je sais, vraiment.”

“C’est bizarre,” déclara lentement Stiles. “J’ai pensé à ça, et j’ai regardé les vieilles archives de Beacon en ligne, mais je n’ai rien vu de sérieux. Rien n’arrive à Beacon Hills.”

“Je sais,” acquiesça Allison. “J’ai pensé que c’était étrange aussi. Justement— je sais que tu as appris quelques trucs de Danny. Promets-moi tu nous préviendras l’un d’entre nous si tu trouve quoi que ce soit ?”

Stiles acquiesça. “Oui, bien sûr. Prends soin de Scott, d’accord ?”

Allison souffla un peu, repoussa ses cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles. “Je le ferais.”

Stiles se tourna vers l'ascenseur mais s’arrêta quand elle l’interpella, “Et Stiles ?” Il regarda en arrière. “Sois prudent, d’accord ?”

“Hé, tu me connais,” dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. “Je retombe toujours sur mes pieds.”

***

Le matin suivant, Stiles se réveilla uniquement parce que sa sonnerie désagréable ne s’arrêtait pas et son téléphone était à l’autre bout de la pièce. Gémissant, il s’enroula dans la couette et sortit du lit pour y répondre.

“Oh mon Dieu,” dit-il au lieu d’un salut ou d’un bonjour, ou quoi que ce soit d’autre que quelqu’un aurait normalement dit en décrochant le téléphone. “Pourquoi diable appelle-tu si tôt ?”

Lydia, la belle et cruelle Lydia se moqua de lui. “Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu allais suivre un programme régulier d’écriture ? Tu aurais dû être debout depuis des heures maintenant. Est-ce que tu te laisse aller ?”

“Nooon,” répondit-il, rampant dans son lit. “J’étais debout tard hier soir. Scott avait besoin de soutien moral.”

Elle se moqua de lui. “S’il te plaît, tu es terrible en soutien moral.”

“D’accord,” concéda-t-il, en donnant des coups de pied contre le bord de la couette pour garder la chaleur à l’intérieur. C’était encore le début du printemps et les matins étaient encore frais, et Stiles avait froid la nuit. “Mais il avait besoin d’une épaule pour pleurer, et il y avait de la bière.”

“Dis-moi au moins que tu as écrit. Je te connais, Stiles,” et c’était le cas, ce qui était une qualité terrifiante chez un agent comme il l’avait découvert, “Je peux dire quand tu te laisse aller.”

“J’ai écrit une tonne ! Je te le promets !” Si beaucoup comptait comme quelques pages et quelques notes dans son fichier de plan. Peu importe, même différence.

Lydia fredonna légèrement. “Mhm. Renforce ton jeu, Stilinski. Et sors de ton lit.”

Elle lui raccrocha au nez, ce qui était plutôt normal entre eux. Stiles laissa retomber sa main contre le lit, le téléphone tombant entre son cou et son épaule, il resta là une minute à fixer le plafond.

Ce n’était pas bien. Il était définitivement réveillé à présent.

“Pouah,” grogna-t-il à nouveau, juste pour entendre le son dans la pièce. “POUAH,” grogna-t-il à nouveau quand il se sentit, il sentait la vieille bière et la nourriture à emporter. “Tu as gagné, Lydia,” marmonna-t-il et alla se préparer pour la journée.

***

Parce que Stiles était paresseux et qu’il avait en quelque sorte la gueule de bois, il se dirigea vers le restaurant au lieu de se faire quelque chose à la maison. La porte avait une vieille cloche qui tinta quand il entra, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s’adapter à la lumière plus sombre. Là, assis dans le box le plus éloigné, adossé au mur, se trouvait Derek, regardant le menu comme s’il n’allait pas commander la même chose que d’habitude.

Stiles décida qu’il pourrait probablement apprécier d’avoir un peu de compagnie. “Bonjour, rayon de soleil,” dit-il, en se glissant sur le banc opposé. “Sympa de te rencontrer ici.”

“C’est l’heure du déjeuner,” répondit platement Derek, mais il faisait semblant - Stiles pouvait le dire.

“Ouais, mais je me suis réveillée tard et donc c’est mon petit-déjeuner.“ Stiles haussa les épaules et arracha le menu des mains de Derek, fit signe à Mar Junior qui dirigeait le restaurant.

Mar Junior s’appelait en réalité Martha, mais sa mère se faisait appeler Mar quand elle dirigeait l’endroit et le restaurant s’appelait _Mars Food_ avec un petit OVNI au-dessus du nom, donc Mar Junior ne faisait que suivre la tradition. “Vous voulez tous deux vos commandes habituelles ?” Demanda-t-elle en venant vers eux. “Pourquoi est ce que vous avez un menu ? Honnêtement, rangez cette chose.”

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire. “J’allais justement dire la même chose à Derek, là ! C’est comme s’il était nouveau ou quelque chose du genre.”

Derek se renfrogna. “Je pourrais essayer quelque chose de différent,” dit-il d’un air maussade.

“C’est seulement la faim qui parle,” dit Mar en roulant des yeux. “Donnez-moi une minute et je vais vous chercher vos boissons.”

Stiles rangea le menu derrière le sucre et le sirop d’érable, hors de portée de Derek. Quelque chose à propos de voir à quel point Derek était grincheux quand il avait faim, donnait envie à Stiles d’être encore plus joyeux. Il lui sourit à nouveau. “Alors, vous avez des pistes ?”

Mar leur amena leurs boissons - milkshake à la fraise pour Derek, coca light pour Stiles - et retourna en cuisine. “C’est une affaire de police,” déclara sérieusement Derek, mais l’effet fut ruiner quand il commença à boire son milkshake. Il y avait même de la crème fouettée sur le dessus.

“Bien sûr, peu importe, mais c’est une petite ville,” argumenta Stiles, “et personne ne sait pourquoi le père de Scott était en ville, à moins que ce soit pour une affaire officielle. Peut-être qu’il bossait sur une affaire non-résolue ?”

Derek soupira. “Stiles, c’est une enquête pour meurtre. C’est dangereux. Tu ne devrais pas t’en mêler. N’es-tu pas en train d’écrire un livre en ce moment ?” C’était drôle, mais Derek n’évoquait jamais les livres de Stiles. D’accord, pas très drôle, plutôt une démangeaison constante dans un coin du cerveau de Stiles, mais s’il redirigeait cette sensation, cela pourrait sans doute signifier quelque chose.

“Alors, j’ai raison,” dit Stiles en hochant la tête. Allison lui avait dit mais c’était bien d’avoir une confirmation.

Cela sembla dérouter Derek. “Quoi ?” Demanda-t-il.

“Tu n’as jamais parlé de mes livres,” dit Stiles en tripotant sa paille. “La seule raison pour laquelle tu en parle c’est pour essayer de me distraire. Ce qui est bien essayé, mec, mais tu devrais mieux me connaître.”

“Ne m’appelle pas mec,” répondit automatiquement Derek, mais le bout de ses oreilles étaient roses comme si Stiles l’avait en quelque sorte embarrassé. “N’en as-tu pas marre des gens qui te posent des questions sur tes livres ? Je pensais - peu importe.”

“Peu importe quoi ?” Demanda Stiles en se penchant en avant.

“Je-” Derek fixa intensément son milkshake et Stiles retint son souffle.

“D’accord,” les interrompit Mar Junior, déposant une grande assiette devant Stiles. “Moitié oeufs Bénédicte et moitié gaufres, et un double burger avec une salade pour toi. Faites-moi un signe si vous voulez être resservis,” ajouta-t-elle.

Stiles soupira et s’adossa au dossier en vinyle. “Merci, Mar.”

***

Stiles retournait à sa Jeep (d’accord, il trébuchait jusqu’à sa Jeep) quand il reçu un message d’Allison.

 _Je vais assassiner ton père_ , disait le message, ce qui était inhabituel. Bien sûr, Allison était géniale avec un pistolet (ou une arbalète, ou un couteau, ou…) mais elle était aussi habituellement très calme, même dans des circonstances difficiles. Elle remplacera probablement son père en tant que Shérif un jour.

 _Est-ce que tu devrais m’envoyer ce message ?_ Répondit Stiles. _J’ai entendu dire que la police utilisait ce genre de chose comme preuve maintenant._

La réponse fut presque immédiate. _Ils ont arrêté Scott._

Stiles se mit à jurer.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mercredi prochain.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Murder, He Wrote  
> Auteur : mklutz  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction !
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Troisième chapitre, déjà à la moitié de cette histoire ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédent. Merci pour les commentaires et les kuddos !  
> J'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire !

Il y avait de vraies cellules à l’arrière du poste de police, avec des barreaux, et Stiles se dirigea directement vers elles sans s’arrêter pour parler à qui que ce soit. Scott avait un air bêtement déterminé sur le visage, il était assis sur un petit lit, les mains se balançant entre ses genoux. 

“Hé Stiles,” dit Scott avec une certaine désinvolture, comme s’il n’était pas derrière les barreaux.

“Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi t’ont-ils arrêté ? Est-ce que tu as parlé à mon père ?” Stiles avait encore huit autres questions sur le bout de la langue mais il ne voulait pas submerger Scott, qui était parfois perdu quand il se passait trop de choses à la fois.

Derrière lui, son père soupira. “Je ne voulais pas vraiment l’arrêter mais il ne m’a pas laissé le choix,” déclara-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. “Il a menti à propos de son alibi.”

“Il— quoi ?” S’arrêta Stiles, déconcerté. Scott était fondamentalement incapable de mentir. 

Le père de Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux et il leva les yeux au ciel. “J’ai vérifié. Scott nous a dit qu’il travaillait la nuit dernière, mais quand j’ai vérifié auprès de Deaton,” dit-il en se tournant vers Scott, “il a dit que tu avais pris ta soirée pour des raisons personnelles. Fils, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire quelles étaient ces raisons ? Tu sais que nous ne pensons que tu sois coupable mais ça semble mauvais.”

Scott fronça les sourcils en regardant le sol, refusant de les regarder. “Je ne peux rien dire,” dit-il.  _ Ne peux pas _ , pas  _ ne veux pas _ . C’était une distinction importante avec Scott.

Son père baissa les mains en signe de défaite. “Peut-être que tu auras plus de chance que moi,” dit-il calmement avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Stiles attendit qu’il soit hors de portée de voix avant de s’appuyer contre les barreaux. “D’accord, mon pote, quelle est la vraie histoire ? Est-ce que tu l’as tué ? Est-ce que tu as besoin que j’enterre des preuves ? Etais-tu en train de fuir pour rejoindre un cirque et disparaître ? Aide-moi un peu.”

Scott se pencha un peu à droite pour s’assurer que la voie était libre avant de se lever et d'agripper les barreaux, nez à nez avec Stiles. “Tu dois me promettre de ne le dire à personne,” demanda-t-il sérieusement.

“Mec, c’est moi,” dit Stiles, mais il tendit son petit doigt dans tous les cas. Scott agrippa son petit doigt avec le sien.

“J’achetais une bague pour Allison,” dit-il, une expression rêveuse sur le visage pendant une seconde. “Mais je ne peux le dire à personne ! Je veux dire, mon dieu, elle travaille ici. Si elle le découvre avant que j’ai pu faire ma demande, ça va tout gâcher. J’ai tout prévu, Stiles ! Ca va être tellement romantique— “

“Stop, stop, attends une seconde,” Stiles mit fin à son babillage avant que Scott ne s’emballe trop. “Tu as un alibi. Un alibi génial. Et tu ne le dis à personne parce que tu pense qu’ils le diront à Allison. Tu réalise que si tu ne dis rien, au moins à mon père qui sait garder un secret en passant, tu pourrais finir en prison pour le meurtre de ton père et donc tu ne pourrais jamais épouser Allison, n’est-ce pas ?”

Mais Scott avait ce regard, le même que celui qu’il avait eu quand il avait décidé de faire des études vétérinaires même si cela signifiait vivre chez sa mère pour économiser de l’argent et dormir à peine jusqu’à ce qu’il ait passé tous ses examens. “Tu peux prouver que ce n’était pas moi ! Tu es bon à ce genre de choses.”

Stiles soupira. “Je ne suis pas un flic, Scott ! J’écris de stupides romans policiers spatiaux !”

“Même ton père pense que tu aurais pu être le Shérif un jour si tu avais travaillé ici au lieu d’écrire.” Scott attrapa sa main à travers les barreaux. “Tu es mon meilleur ami, Stiles,” plaida-t-il. “S’il te plaît ?”

“C’est tellement bête,” soupira Stiles, comme s’il ne pouvait jamais dire non.

***

La partie la plus stupide était que tout le monde à Beacon Hills savait que Scott voulait demander Allison en mariage, même elle ne serait pas surprise. Quand elle allait découvrir pourquoi il était resté derrière les barreaux, elle allait être très énervée. Stiles parvenait à peine à mentir à Allison, mais elle le coinça quand il retourna dans le bureau.

“Quelque chose ?” Demanda-t-elle, pleine d’espoir.

“Il a un super alibi,” répondit honnêtement Stiles. “Et je n’ai pas le droit de dire à qui que ce soit ce que c’est. Mais crois-moi, il ne l’a pas fait.”

“Tout le monde sait qu’il ne l’a pas fait !” Cria Allison. Elle se frotta le front pendant une minute. “Désolé,” grimaça-t-elle, “Mais s’il a un alibi, pourquoi ne l’utilise-t-il pas ?”

Stiles grimaça. “Bro code ?”

***

Allison ne l’avait pas bien pris. Cependant, au moins maintenant Stiles savait ce que Elle Woods ressentait.

Il n’y avait vraiment rien que Stiles pouvait examiner tant que Derek et son père n’avaient pas fait plus de recherches, donc Stiles rentra chez lui et se mit à écrire. Beaucoup. Il commença à taper et ne s’arrêta pas avant que ses yeux commencent à le piquer. Quand il finit enfin par cligner des yeux, il se recula d’où il était penché sur le clavier, la pièce était sombre à l'exception de la lueur trop brillante de son écran, et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Et il devait faire pipi. Et boire quelque chose.

Il avait écrit au moins une bonne partie du début de son livre, même si ses yeux étaient irrités et que tout son corps lui donnait l’impression d’être mort. L’estomac de Stiles  grommela.

Il devrait probablement aller acheter de la vraie nourriture.

Beacon Hills était minuscule, mais il y avait une épicerie ouverte 24h/24h à une demi-heure de route. Il conduit jusqu’à là-bas avec la fenêtre baissée, l’air frais de la nuit le réveillant. Les lumières fluorescentes du magasin firent le reste.

Il y avait quelques autres personnes qui faisaient aussi leurs courses à trois heures du matin - une mère célibataire d’après son apparence, avec un bébé attaché sur sa poitrine; un étudiant se faufilant entre les allées et semblant vaguement vert; et Derek.

Derek semblait être extrêmement fatigué, les mains lâches mais nerveuses sur les poignées de son chariot, qui était à moitié rempli de lait, de viande, de pâtes et de trois boîtes de céréales. “Hé,” Stiles fit signe à Derek depuis l’autre bout de l’allée. “Ton heure de coucher n’est-elle pas déjà passé ?”

Derek cligna des yeux à Stiles avec un air endormi et il semblait être décalé d’une seconde. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?” Demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre.

“Acheter à manger ?” Stiles fit un mouvement vers le contenu de son panier - moins sain que celui de Derek, évidemment, mais délicieux. “Je suis un garçon en pleine croissance,” déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

“M’en parle pas,” murmura Derek dans sa barbe. Il se balançait un peu sur ses pieds, et Stiles le regarda d’un peu plus près. Il avait l’air épuisé, les yeux somnolents et les cheveux ébouriffés. Même son uniforme était froissé, ce que Stiles n’avait jamais vu sur lui. (Stiles portait une très grande attention à l’uniforme de Derek. Peut-être un peu trop.)

Les paupières de Derek tombaient. “Et si on payait et que je te ramenais à la maison ?” proposa Stiles après l’avoir observé pratiquement dormir debout pendant une minute. 

“Je peux dormir,” grommela Derek, les yeux se rouvrant.

“Nope,” le contredit Stiles avec un grand sourire, dirigeant Derek et son chariot vers l’avant du magasin. “Je suis presque sûr que ce serait illégal.”

Le caissier solitaire semblait incroyablement ennuyé, il ne cligna même pas des yeux quand Stiles ajouta du  _ Soap Digest _ aux courses de Derek. Non pas que Derek le remarqua. Ce sera une belle surprise pour lui plus tard. Cependant, Derek parvint à extraire un paquets de sacs de courses réutilisables de son chariot.  _ Adorable _ , se dit désespérément Stiles à lui-même.  _ Derek Hale : écologiste. _

Le plus dur fut de diriger Derek et ses courses vers la Jeep de Stiles au lieu de la Camaro. Il ne semblait pas très désireux de marcher en ligne droite, et cela n’aidait pas qu’il soit fait que de muscles. Mais bon, si Stiles devait avoir des marques rouges sur un bras à cause de ses sacs de courses pour qu’ils puisse tenir Derek avec sa main libre, c’était simplement le prix de la sécurité collective.

Ils parvinrent à entasser toutes leurs courses dans la Jeep, et Stiles aida Derek à monter sur le siège passager. Il se souvenait au moins de comment boucler sa ceinture de sécurité.

Stiles avait une vague idée de où habitait Derek, mais il ne connaissait pas exactement le nom de la rue ou l’appartement. Il regarda sur le côté et Derek était déjà avachi contre la fenêtre, les yeux fermés et la respiration lente.

Stiles lui donna un violent coup de coude. “Allez, reste éveillé assez longtemps pour me dire où tu vis, mec,” expliqua-t-il par-dessus le grognement de douleur de Derek, qui le regardait avec un air trahi.

“Ne m’appelle pas mec,” grogna-t-il, mais de façon endormie et douce. Puis, il lui donna son adresse.

Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour rester éveillé, Stiles démarra la voiture et sortit du parking. Derek s’était déjà presque rendormi. “Qu’est-ce que tu faisais dehors si tard ?” Demanda Stiles, essayant de le garder éveillé un peu plus longtemps.

Derek respira profondément, les yeux fermés mais il prit une minute pour répondre. “Le FBI a envoyé les dossiers alors,” il bâilla fortement, “j’ai dû finir de les lire.”

“Et ? Des pistes ?”

S‘arrêtant à une intersection, il se tourna pour regarder Derek. Sa tête était à nouveau appuyé contre la fenêtre, le visage et le corps relâchés à cause de l’épuisement. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Stiles pensait que Derek avait l’air d’avoir besoin de câlins - cette sensation lui était venu au cours du barbecue d’automne de la police, où il avait vu Derek dans un épais pull en laine avec des trous pour les pouces - mais c’était plus personnel, plus intime. Derek fronça les sourcils à la question, alors même qu’il était à moitié endormi.

“Les feux,” marmonna-t-il, les sourcils froncés, mais sa voix se figea à la fin mais son expression se détendit alors qu’il s’endormait complètement.

Stiles resta assis là, à l’arrêt à une intersection, le fixant pendant un long moment bien qu’il n’y avait personne sur la route.

***

Quand il se gara devant l’immeuble de Derek, celui-ci était toujours endormi contre la fenêtre, la bouche ouvert, les cils sombres contre ses joues et et sa barbe qui avait repoussé depuis son rasage le matin même. Stiles sauta hors de la Jeep et ouvrit le coffre, il sortit les sacs de Derek et les posa sur le sol. Ce n’était pas comme si quelqu’un allait voler ses courses dans une ville aussi petite et en plus, à cette heure.

Il frappa contre la vitre, juste à l’endroit où se trouvait le visage de Derek, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci ouvre les yeux. “Allez, tu ne peux pas dormir là dedans toute la nuit. Je l’ai déjà fait et je peux t’assurer que ça va vraiment te bousiller la nuque.” Il ouvrit la porte pendant que Derek bataillait avec sa ceinture de sécurité. “Est-ce que tu as des clés ?”

Derek cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

“Oh mon Dieu,” s’exclama Stiles à mi-voix avant de se redresser et de respirer profondément. “C’est purement dans ton intérêt, d’accord ? Je n’essaie pas de te peloter,” expliqua-t-il bien que Derek franchement trop dans les vapes pour s’en soucier. Stiles tapota les poches de la chemise de Derek, à la recherche des clés. Rien. “Oh mon Dieu,” se répéta-t-il, et il commença à tapoter très prudemment les fesses de Derek.

Stiles avait beaucoup observé ses fesses, d’accord ? Il avait déjà qu’il était fantastique mais c’était une chose de le savoir visuellement et c’en était de le toucher dans le but d’aider un ami. Il ressentit un plaisir coupable en touchant les courbes du cul de Derek, et il se sentait encore plus mal, mais ce fut assez facile de trouver les clés.

“Sérieusement, tu étais assis dessus depuis le début ?” Demanda Stiles, mais c’était plus pour lui-même parce que Derek saisit l’opportunité pour s’affaler contre Stiles, plaçant son visage dans le cou de Stiles et y frottant un peu sa joue, la barbe de trois jours de Derek mettant le feu aux nerfs de Stiles. Derek se colla à lui, grand et chaud, et peut-être un peu trop au goût de Stiles. Il avait toujours été fan d’être pressé contre des murs ou des portes, ou d’être appuyé contre des draps, ou— “Okay, d’accord, et si on montait et qu’on te mettait au lit, mon grand ?”

Derek émit un petit bruit à cela et s’appuya davantage sur Stiles, respirant contre sa peau. Stiles ferma les yeux et compta jusqu’à trois. Le lendemain matin, Derek se sentirait probablement embarrassé ou gêné s’il se rappelait de tout ça. Il semblait presque complètement endormi. C’était incroyable qu’il ait réussi à aller à l’épicerie.

Passant un bras autour de sa taille et aidant Derek à mettre son propre bras sur l’épaule de Stiles, il le guida, hanche contre hanche, pour entrer dans l’immeuble, tout en bataillant avec les clés. Et merde, des clés au pluriel. Heureusement, son appartement n’était pas loin et Stiles réussit à emmener Derek au bout du couloir, par pure chance et dès le premier essai. “Est-ce que tu peux tenir debout tout seul pendant une minute ?” Demanda Stiles et il essaya d’appuyer Derek contre le mur. Evidemment, Derek commença à glisser le long du mur presque immédiatement, et Stiles dut le rattraper par la taille, enrouler ensuite ses deux bras autour de son cou pour le garder à peu près debout.

Le plus dur fut de regarder par-dessus les grandes épaules musclées de Derek pour mettre la clé dans la serrure et ouvrir la porte.

L'appartement était assez spacieux, très ouvert avec de grandes baies vitrées au fond de l’appartement, et une cuisine à droite d’où se trouvait Stiles. Il bougea Derek à nouveau, essayant de garder son emprise sur lui — honnêtement ce n’était pas un problème que Stiles pensait avoir un jour. “Je vais tenter le coup dans l’obscurité et supposer que ta chambre est de ce côté,” dit Stiles à voix haute et Derek grogna ce qui pourrait être son accord contre sa peau, juste en-dessous de son oreille.

Stiles frissonna. Il était un horrible être humain.

La deuxième porte s’ouvrit effectivement sur une chambre avec des étagères sur chaque mur, et heureusement, un immense lit au milieu de la pièce. Il essaya de se pencher et de déposer Derek avec soin sur le lit mais Derek était un homme grand et lourd, et même s’ils avaient la même taille, il tomba sur le lit avec un grand bruit. “Désolé, belle aux bois dormants,” murmura Stiles.

Mais Derek était déjà profondément endormi.

Le moins que Stiles puisse faire fut de retirer ses chaussures et de les ranger sous le bord du lit; de déboutonner sa chemise d’uniforme sur son maillot de corps. Il ne pouvait pas lui enlever sa chemise mais peut-être que Derek la retirera dans son sommeil s’il a trop chaud, qui sait. Enfin, il tira la couverture de sous Derek et la déposa sur lui avant de retourner à la Jeep pour récupérer les courses.

Il lui fallut deux voyages pour tout monter, et il rangea les denrées périssables dans le réfrigérateur. Derek pourrait s’occuper des autres produits quand il se réveillera.

Le reçu était dans un des sacs, Stiles sortit un stylo de sa poche et écrivit une note pour Derek dessus. C’était marrant, mais même s’ils se connaissaient depuis des années, il n’avait pas le numéro de téléphone de Derek. Il gribouilla le sien à la fin de son mot et le signa avec un smiley souriant, puis il le coinça avec les clés de Derek.

L’horloge du micro-ondes indiquait 5:22.

“Oh mon Dieu,” gémit Stiles en retournant à la Jeep pour la dernière fois. “C’est bien, bien au-delà de mon heure de coucher.”

***

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il avait un message de la part de Derek.

_ J’ai dû aller au travail. Pourrais-tu venir me chercher à sept heures ? -D _

Il enregistra le numéro de Derek dans ses contacts sous le nom de  _ Captain Planet _ avant de répondre.  _ Je te vois à sept heures, sunshine ! _ C’était drôle parce qu’il était déjà deux heures de l’après-midi et Stiles était à peine réveillé. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer l’état de Derek à l’heure actuelle. (Il y pensa peut-être pendant quelques minutes, allongé dans son lit et ne voulant pas se lever, imaginant seulement le visage grincheux de Derek ainsi que sa tête à la sortie du lit et le doux sourire qu’il avait avant sa première tasse de café.)

Ensuite, Stiles se doucha et se brossa les dents tout en se baladant sans but dans la maison, puis il retourna vers la salle de bains et le miroir embué. Il se gratta distraitement la nuque et cracha dans l’évier. Quand il eut fini, le miroir était désembué et Stiles resta bouche bée devant son reflet.

Son cou était entièrement couvert de rougeurs.

***

Stiles enfila deux pulls et une écharpe pour essayer de couvrir l’irritation, mais c’était la première journée vraiment chaude de printemps avant la dernière vague de froid (ou aussi froid qu’il était possible en Californie, de toute façon) et il était presque sûr qu’il ne tromperait personne. Il se gara devant le poste de police et envoya un message à Derek,  _ Je suis devant _ . Il voulait entrer et aller voir Scott mais il ne voulait pas non plus que son père le voit maintenant. Et aussi, Allison était sûrement là et elle était probablement encore énervé contre lui.

_ Je sais, ton père a vu ta voiture. Il te dit de venir à l’intérieur _ , fut la réponse qu’il reçut une minute plus tard. Stiles frappa sa tête deux fois contre le volant et prit une profonde inspiration. Il descendit de la Jeep. Peu importe que Stiles soit un adulte — son père allait probablement quand même se moquer de lui.

Il baissa la tête en entrant, offrant un vague geste de la main à l’adjoint Parrish qui était à l’accueil et heureusement trop occupé avec une personne âgée pour parler.

“Heeey, papa,” dit Stiles, en se glissant dans le bureau de son père. Totalement occupé par quelques papiers, son père ne leva pas tout de suite la tête, faisant simplement un geste vers la porte. Stiles la referma derrière lui et s’effondra sur l’une des chaises pour les visiteurs.

Après une minute, il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et haussa un sourcil en regardant Stiles. “Tu prends des conseils de mode d’Isaac maintenant, Stiles ?” Dit-il en montrant l’écharpe.

Stiles fit de son mieux pour avoir l’air cool et imperturbable. “Je peux essayer un nouveau look,” déclara-t-il, mais cela sortit comme s’il était sur la défensive, donc pas vraiment cool et imperturbable.

“Oui, oui, et il fait 20°C dehors. Que dirais-tu d’enlever cette écharpe, fiston ? Tu as l’air un peu rouge.”

Ce n’était pas vraiment une suggestion. Stiles retira l’écharpe et son père laissa échapper un grand sourire. “Rien que ne veuille me dire ?” Demanda-t-il doucement. “Quelqu’un dont tu veux me parler ?”

“Non,” répondit Stiles d’un ton maussade, s’enfonçant davantage dans son siège. “N’avais-tu pas une raison de vouloir me parler ?”

“Un père ne peut pas avoir envie de voir son fils unique ?” Demanda-t-il effrontément. Il s’arrêta à peine une minute avant de joyeusement appuyer sur le bouton de l’interphone de son assistant. “Jackson, peux-tu envoyer Derek avec les dossiers ?”

Stiles lui lança un regard noir. “Je te hais.”

Derek s’illumina tandis que la porte s’ouvrait et que Derek entrait avec une pile de dossiers, et Stiles se tassa, essayant de cacher le plus possible son cou. Alerte spoiler : ça n’était pas beaucoup.

Derek s’assit sur la chaise à côté de Stiles et posa la pile sur le bureau. “Hé, merci pour — qu’est-il arrivé à ton cou ?” Sa voix devint plus lente, les yeux rivés sur Stiles.

“Pouvons-nous ne pas parler de ça ?” Gémit Stiles. Clairement Derek ne se rappelait plus de hier soir, ou du moins, pas de la fin.

La mâchoire de Derek se contracta. Stiles se passa la main sur le visage, à moitié pour cacher ses très probables joues rouges et à moitié parce qu’il n’avait aucun endroit où regarder. Derek semblait énervé pour une quelconque raison et son père avait un air absolument joyeux sur le visage. Stiles avait peut-être hérité de son absence de morale de sa mère, qui était sournoise et était totalement au-dessus des lois, mais son amour du troll venait de son père.

Derek grimaça comme s’il était celui taquiné et tapa brusquement sur la pile de dossiers. “Ce sont les affaires d’incendie que l’agent McCall étudiait,” déclara-t-il, regardant toujours fixement sa nuque.

Stiles claqua des doigts. “Hé ! Mes yeux sont là haut !”

Au moins, Derek eut la décence d’avoir l’air un peu embarrassé, et il leva les yeux vers le plafond pendant un moment avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. “Désolé,” murmura-t-il, cependant il n’en avait pas l’air.

“Confidentiel,” s’exclama son père. “Je sais que tu vas essayer de mettre la main dessus de toute façon alors j’ai demandé à Derek de t’en faire des copies. Nous les avons examinés mais il n’y a rien qui ressort. Ils ressemblent tous à des feux accidentels.”

“Tout a du sens,” reconnut Derek. “Il y en a trois qui concerne des personnes qui n’avaient pas nettoyé leurs cheminées, deux sont des incendies de forêts qui se sont répandus dans les maisons près de la réserve,” Stiles savait qu’ils incluaient sans aucun doute la maison d’enfance de Derek, “et quelques cas de câblages défectueux. Assez simple et résolu.”

Stiles attrapa la pile et la posa sur ses genoux, ouvrant le premier dossier. “Saut que le père de Scott les étudiait.”

“Sauf ça,” soupira son père. “Tu es bon pour trouver d’étranges connexions. Jette-y un coup d’oeil, vois ce que tu peux trouver. Et n’en parle à personne,” ajouta-t-il. “Je demande uniquement parce que nous sommes désespérés. Ca fait 24 heures et nous n’avons quasiment rien.”

“Merci papa,” Stiles roula des yeux. “Tu sais me faire sentir spécial.”

D’accord, il méritait le regard vide que son père lui lança. “Oui, oui, Là,” il sortit un sac de sous son bureau. “Garde-les cacher jusqu’à ce que tu sois à la maison.”

“Sans blague,” répondit Stiles, mais il glissa consciencieusement les dossiers dans le sac.

***

“Oh mon Dieu, s’il te plaît dis-moi que tu es prêt à partir,” dit Stiles immédiatement après qu’ils se soient échappés du bureau de son père. Jackson se moquait de lui depuis son bureau, mais Stiles lui tira la langue en passant. C’était une petite station de police.

Derek attrapa sa veste sur sa chaise et hocha la tête. “Bien sûr. Désolé si tu es pressé.”

“Je suis seulement pressé de m’éloigner des questions embarrassantes de mon père,” répondit-il pendant qu’ils sortaient. “C’était presque aussi gênant que cette fois à l’université quand— “ il s’arrêta avant de révéler quoi que ce soit d'incriminant, mais Derek le regardait de façon plutôt intense. “Peu importe,” dit-il à la place, et, “Oh regarde, ma voiture !” s’exclama-t-il de façon un peu désespéré, comme s’il y avait une autre Jeep bleu appartenant à quelqu’un d’autre dans le comté.

Ils montèrent tous deux dans la Jeep, et il ne fallut que deux essais pour démarrer le moteur, ce que Stiles prit pour une victoire. “Désolé si j’ai interrompu ta soirée,” déclara maladroitement Derek après une minute, faisant un geste en direction de Stiles mais regardant droit devant lui.

“Quoi ? Mec, ce n’était pas grand-chose de te déposer. Ton appartement n’est pas très loin de chez moi. Et puis, tu étais tellement à l’ouest,” ajouta-t-il, se grattant distraitement la nuque. Ça le démangeait un peu.

Il y pensa pendant une minute cependant. “Attends, euh, de quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?”

Derek porta une main à son visage et regarda par la fenêtre. “Pas… beaucoup ? J’ai eu faim en rentrant à la maison. Il était assez tard. J’ai trouvé des courses dans mon appartement donc je suppose que à un moment, j’ai été en faire, mais euh, je ne sais pas quand je suis tombé sur toi, ou même où. Donc, tu sais, je suis désolé si j’ai interrompu ton rendez-vous.”

Stiles ne put s’en empêcher — il éclata de rire. “Mec, sérieusement, je n’avais pas de rendez-vous !”

“Quoi ?” Demanda Derek. Il eut l’air confus, puis il devint très sérieux. “T’es-tu,” il s’arrêta une seconde et déglutit, le bout de ses oreilles devenant rouge, “protégé ?”

“Protégé ? Oh ! Oh ! Oh mon Dieu. Derek, non écoute— “

“Simplement parce que quelqu’un te dit qu’il est  _ clean _ ne veut pas dire que tu peux— “

“C’était toi,” laissa échapper Stiles. Tout pour empêcher Derek de lui faire une speech sur le sexe et ses dangers.

“Je— quoi ?”

S’il pouvait enlever ses mains du volant, Stiles se serait probablement couvert la bouche un peu en retard, mais il conduisait et Derek était en quelque sorte un fan de la sécurité. “Je n’ai pas couché avec quelqu’un la nuit dernière, d’accord ? Je suis allé faire des courses, et je t’ai vu là-bas, et tu étais complètement à l’ouest donc je t’ai ramené chez toi. Et euh, quelques trucs se sont passés,” dit-il, en jetant un coup d’oeil à Derek.

L’expression de Derek était de plus en plus alarmée. “Rien de mal ! Je veux dire, c‘était surtout un accident ? Tu étais simplement vraiment fatigué, et j’étais là, tu sais, à essayer de trouver tes clés,” ne put-il s’empêcher de dire, même s’il devait y avoir une meilleure façon de dire ce genre de choses. Pardon, j’ai tâté ton cul pendant que tu grattais platoniquement ta barbe contre mon cou la nuit dernière ? Les mots étaient beaucoup plus faciles sur un écran quand il pouvait revenir en arrière et corriger les fautes, et il avait tout le temps du monde pour faire les choses correctement. “Donc tu sais, désolé pour le truc à propos de test fesses ?” Derek haussa encore davantage ses sourcils. “Pas comme ça ! SImplement-- les clés ?” finit-il faiblement.

Il y eut une embarrassante minute de silence pendant laquelle Derek fixa sa nuque. “J’ai fait ça ?” Demanda Derek après une minute.

“Ouais, qui aurait pensé que tu aimais faire des câlins ? Je veux dire, oh mon Dieu, rien de tout ça n’est sorti de la bonne manière,” gémit Stiles en se penchant sur le volant. “Je veux dire, tu sais, tu est très tactile quand tu manque de sommeil.” Il n’y avait honnêtement aucune bonne manière de dire ça, décida Stiles.

“Alors…” dit-il, en se démenant pour changer de sujet. “Que penses-tu des Mets ?”

“Ma barbe t’a irrité,” dit-il, regardant toujours intensément Stiles.

Stiles rit un peu, maladroitement. “C’est pas grand-chose tu sais, ça arrive tout le temps, pas vrai ?” Derek devait probablement donné des rougeurs à la moitié de ses rencards à cause de sa barbe. 

“Je ne t’ai jamais vu porter d’écharpes,” dit Derek. Il avait une sorte de super-pouvoirs qui poussait Stiles à dire le plus de choses embarrassantes ou gênantes dans les plus brefs délais. 

“Eh bien, ouais, je ne suis pas Isaac. Je ne pense pas que ça m’aille vraiment bien ? Tu as vu comment mon père es.” Stiles gémit. “Ugh, c’est comme s’il pensait que je n’ai jamais eu de rendez-vous avant. Non pas que la nuit dernière était un rencard ! Evidemment.”

Derek haussa un sourcil. “Evidemment,” acquiesça-t-il. “Désolé pour ton cou,” ajouta-t-il, n’ayant absolument pas l’air désolé.

“Mec, essaie au moins de donner l’impression que tu le penses,” dit Stiles. “Cependant, ce n’est pas si grave.Ta barbe est beaucoup plus douce que ce à quoi je m’attendais ? Je veux dire, tu l’as déjà touchée ? Attends, merde, évidemment que tu t’es déjà touché toi-même. Je veux dire.. Merde.”

Derek commença à rire, en fait il était totalement en train de se moquer de lui, la tête rejetée en arrière.

“Tais-toi !” s’exclama Stiles mais il ne put s’empêcher de se moquer de lui-même aussi. “Ugh. Sérieusement, maintenant mon père va penser que j’ai un copain. Je me demande comment tes rendez-vous gère l’irritation ? Tu n’as pas de conseils pour moi, vu que tu es celui qui m’a mis dans cette situation ?”

Derek haussa les épaules. “Je pourrais dire. Je ne suis pas sorti avec quelqu’un depuis un moment,” répondit-il avec désinvolture, totalement inconscient de ça. Stiles n’avait pas été à un rendez-vous depuis — eh bien, depuis longtemps. Cela lui fit quelque chose de penser qu’il était la première personne depuis longtemps à se rapprocher de Derek, même si cela ne voulait rien dire pour Derek. 

“Moi non plus; même si c’est plutôt surprenant pour toi,” déclara Stiles, faisant un geste vague vers Derek, “avec ton, tu sais. Tout.”

Derek lui sourit de l’autre côté de la voiture. “Mon tout ?” Demanda-t-il. Si Stiles ne le connaissait pas mieux, il pourrait penser que Derek était en train de flirter.

Heureusement, ils étaient presque à l’épicerie, et Stiles quitta la petite route. “Oh regarde,” dit Stiles, “nous y sommes et je ne peux plus m’incriminer davantage.”

Derek sembla à peine s’en soucier tandis que Stiles se garait sur la place à côté de la Camaro, faisant tapoter ses doigts sur l’une de ses cuisses. “Merci de m’avoir ramené à la maison,” dit-il finalement. “Je t’en suis reconnaissant.”

“Hé, je ne peux pas voir mon adjoint préféré avoir une accident de voiture à cause d’un manque de sommeil. Quel genre d’exemple cela donnerait-il ?”

“Adjoint préféré ?” Demanda Derek. “Je pensais que ça se jouait entre Parrish et Allison ?”

“Nan, ils sont en compétition pour le titre d’adjoint le plus secrètement effrayant,” répliqua Stiles et fit très attention de ne pas mentionner que Derek et Parrish se bagarraient encore (dans la tête de Stiles en tout cas) pour le titre d’adjoint le plus séduisant. D’accord, Derek gagnait et de loin, mais ça restait entre Stiles et lui-même.

“Je suis honoré alors,” dit Derek d’un air moqueur. “Merci pour le trajet. Je suppose que je te verrais bientôt ?”

“Absolument,” acquiesça Stiles alors que Derek descendait de la Jeep. Il attendit jusqu’à ce que Derek démarre la voiture et il lui fit un signe de la main par-dessus le volant avant de s’éloigner. Il pouvait s’occuper lui-même avec les dossiers d’incendie pour le reste de la journée et garder son esprit loin de Derek quand il se ferait plaisir.

Mais pas se faire plaisir - se faire plaisir.

Oh mon Dieu. Stiles avait vraiment besoin de se concentrer que autre chose.

***

Les dossiers étaient intéressants. Avec un budget du comté très sollicité (n’était-ce pas toujours le cas ?), il n’y avait qu’un seul enquêteur spécialisé dans les incendies pour le comté de Beacon, et son nom était sur chacun des rapports. Ils semblaient assez simple au premier abord.

Les feux de cheminées, d’après ce que disait les rapports, avaient tous deux eut lieu dans de vieilles maisons qui avaient manifestement besoin d’entretiens dans d’autres endroits tels que les gouttières, les descentes de gouttière et les fondations. Cela était logique que des personnes qui ne s’occupaient pas de l’extérieur de leurs maisons, négligent également le nettoyage de leur cheminée avant d’allumer un feu au moment de Noël. Il n’y avait cependant aucun moyen de demander aux gens qui vivaient là. Ils étaient tous morts dans l’incendie ou à cause de l’inhalation de fumée peu de temps après les faits.

De la même manière, les feux de forêts n’étaient qu’un aspect de la Californie, même aussi au nord que Beacon Hills. Toutes sortes de personnes avaient vu le feu se répandre le long de la réserve. Ce qui était étrange était que les personnes vivant à côté des Hales n’avait pas été évacué. De toute évidence, plusieurs personnes avait sonné à la porte, crié, téléphoné mais il n’avait reçu aucune réponse. C’est le feu qui l’avait eu.

Les Hales, au moins, avaient tous réussi à sortir à temps, mais rien n’avait pu empêcher le feu de détruire complètement leur maison familiale. Sur les photos, c’était une ruine carbonisée, noire et encore fumante dans le coucher du soleil.

Les feux dus à un câblage défectueux méritait à peine un rapport apparemment. Ces rapports étaient fins, brefs. Evidemment, il y avait quelques vieilles maisons à Beacon Hills, mais six avec des câblages tellement mauvais qu’ils ont provoqué des incendies et cela uniquement pendant deux ans ? Ca semblait excessif.

Et en fait, ce fut un bon endroit pour commencer. Stiles réorganisa les feux de façon chronologique, et ça devint plus bizarre. Les onze incendies avaient tous eu lieu dans une période de deux ans, commençant avec les six incendies électriques, puis les deux feux de cheminée, et enfin les prétendus feux de forêt. Les rapports devenaient de plus en plus long à mesure des incendies mais ils étaient aussi moins détaillés. C’était étrange.

Il restait les photos à examiner. Pour le premier incendie électrique, Stiles posa les photos sur le sol de son bureau pour essayer de faire un plan approximatif de la maison. Google lui expliqua comment suivre les traces de brûlure pour trouver la source d’un incendie et chercher des marques de brûlure les plus marquées d’un côté de la porte pour indiquer l’origine du feu. Si c’était vrai, alors ce qu’il voyait sur les photos n’avait pas de sens.

Tous les autres incendies provoqués par des câblages défectueux, présentaient le même problème. C’était plus que suspect.

Il passa ensuite aux feux de cheminée. Le point d’origine de ces feux sur les photos n’était clairement pas à proximité des cheminées dans aucun de ces affaires. Dans une des maisons, il y avait une large marque de brûlure en forme de U sur le mur opposé, le sol était assombri par un tas de cendres et de verres fondus en-dessous, comme si quelqu’un avait versé de l’essence et puis, y avait mis le feu. C’était donc des incendies criminels évidents.

Mais les feux de forêt ? La seule chose suspecte que Stiles pouvait trouver était la famille qui était morte brûlée vive dans leur maison. Evidemment, c’était le dernier feu chronologiquement, du moins dans les dossiers sur lesquels travaillait l’Agent McCall. Retour sur Google alors.

Les archives de Beacon Hills ne présentaient aucune histoire de nouvels incendies après ça, à l’exception des feux de forêt habituels, mais il n’y avait eu aucun mort. Cependant, il y avait une histoire à propos de l’anniversaire d’un feu de forêt suspect.

Tandis que le comté de Beacon n’avait pas connu une année comme celle-ci depuis une décennie, la Californie du Nord, au contraire, avait connu une augmentation des incendies accidentels et des feux de forêt au cours de la dernière année, pouvait-on lire. Il y avait une petite carte de l’état avec des statistiques sur les incendies et les années pendant lesquels il y en avait le plus. C’était évident, incroyablement évident, et Stiles ne pouvait pas croire que personne ne l’avait remarqué auparavant. 

Personne à l’exception de l’Agent McCall, et à présent, Stiles.

***

“Scott est innocent et il y a un incendiaire en série qui traverse la Californie !” Cria Stiles dès qu’il fut dans le bureau de son père.

Sauf que le bureau était vide.Stiles cligna des yeux et vérifia l’horloge sur le mur. Il était à presque minuit ce qui expliquait pourquoi la station était si calme. “Oh merde,” se plaignit Stiles à lui-même, en laissant tomber les dossiers sur le bureau. Il avait vraiment espéré faire une entrée spectaculaire et sauver son meilleur ami de son logement médiocre. Non pas qu’ils le traitaient mal — il était même autorisé à avoir son téléphone pour qu’il puisse envoyer des messages à Allison.

Stiles sortit du bureau et reçut un regard non impressionné du sergent en service, Boyd. “Derek est dans le fond avec Scott,” dit-il. “Ne fais pas trop de bruit.”

“Merci, et euh, désolé pour les cris.”

Boyd haussa les épaules et retourna à son livre. Il avait toujours un livre avec lui.

Stiles se dirigea vers les cellules et se mit immédiatement à chercher son téléphone. Derek et Scott étaient assis sur le sol, et il y avait des chatons qui marchaient tout autour d’eux. Ca allait absolument finir sur Instagram.

“Ferme la porte”, lui dit Derek en levant les yeux alors qu’un chaton s’accrochait à sa chemise pour grimper et se poser précairement sur son épaule. “Nous ne voulons pas qu’ils s’échappent.”

Son téléphone fit le bruit d’un faux obturateur quand il prit une photo. Stiles ferma la porte derrière lui.  _ #nofilter #kittens #copsandcats _ “Boom”, s’exclama-t-il, en prenant quelques photos supplémentaires pour la postérité. “Tu es célèbre sur internet. Ou tu le seras, de toute façon. C’est de l’or pour Instagram.”

Derek fronça les sourcils, mais l’effet était un peu gâché à cause du chaton qui grimpait sur son épaule pour essayer de se mettre sur le dessus de sa tête. Stiles prit une photo de plus de cela avant de remettre son téléphone dans sa poche.

Scott avait un chaton sur le dos dans sa main - il rentrait parfaitement dans sa paume, il était si petit, ses minuscules pattes remuaient alors qu’il se faisait examiner. “Ils ont tous l’air d’être en bonne santé,” dit-il, “mais tu devrais quand même les emmener chez Deaton demain matin. Il pourra les examiner pour de vrai et les préparer pour l’adoption.  Es-tu certain de ne pas vouloir en garder un ?”

“Mon immeuble n’accepte pas les animaux de compagnie,” déclara Derek mais il était entièrement captivé par un deuxième chaton qui trébucha sur sa chaussure jusqu’à ses genoux. Il passa un doigt sur son dos, de sa tête à sa queue, et la petite chose se cambra, miaulant, minuscule et aiguë dans le silence.

Il semblait, d’après sa voix et ses gestes, que Derek aurait adoré avoir des animaux de compagnie.C’était un peu triste que de nombreux immeubles à Beacon Hills n’autorise pas les animaux. Posséder sa maison avait ses avantages. Stiles avait pensé à adopter un chien ou un chat à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne l’avait pas encore fait. Il s’effondra sur le sol entre Derek et Scott,  et attrapa un chaton. C’était une petite boule de poils de couleur fauve qui ronronnait bruyamment et qui essaya instantanément de se battre avec ses lacets. “Où es-tu trouvé tous ces petits gars ? Il y en a quoi, cinq ?”

“Ils étaient dans un seau à l’extérieur de mon immeuble,” dit doucement Derek. Il récupéra son petit ami aventureux de sur sa tête et les deux chatons se blottirent contre son ventre, s’enroulant l’un avec l’autre et le pétrissant avec leurs pattes. “J’ai essayé de les emmener chez Deaton mais il avait déjà fermé pour la nuit, alors…” Sa voix diminua.

Stiles acquiesça calmement, laissant son petit copain attaquer sa manche. “Autant profiter d’avoir un assistant vétérinaire en garde à vue ?” Il claqua alors des doigts, effrayant le chaton qui laissa échapper un miaulement effronté ! “C’est pour ça que je suis venu ici !” Il fit un geste en direction de Scott, qui redressa la tête comme un chiot. “Ces feux sur lesquels travaillait ton père ? Tous des incendies criminels. Aucun lien avec Scott,” ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Derek. “Tu dois le laisser partir.”

Derek soupira. “D’accord, de un tu n’es pas censé dire à qui que ce soit que tu as ces dossiers et de deux, Scott ment toujours à propos de son alibi.”

“J’ai un alibi !” Protesta Scott.

“Ouais,” intervint Stiles, “un super alibi.”

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Derek attendit, plein d’espoir. “Et ? Est-ce que tu veux le partager ?”

“Euh, je peux pas ?” Dit Scott en se frottant distraitement l’arrière de la tête.

Derek roula des yeux. “Ouais, c’est ce que je pensais. J’imagine que tu vas devoir passer la nuit avec tous ces chatons alors. Je vais te chercher une sorte de litière et de l’eau,” déclara-t-il en déposant les deux chatons sur les genoux de Scott et se levant pour partir. “Stiles, tu devrais rentrer à la maison. Reviens à une heure raisonnable.”

A contrecoeur, Stiles frotta son nez contre le ventre du chaton avant de le remettre à Scott et de se lever près de Derek. “Je vais te faire sortir, mon pote,” promit-il à Scott. “Je serais de retour dans la matinée pour les impressionner avec mes prouesses d’investigation.”

Scott n’avait même pas l’air énervé, vraiment. “Je sais que tu le feras,” répondit-il simplement. “Tu le fais toujours.”

*** 

Il revint au poste le lendemain matin, encore un peu dans le flou à cause du manque de sommeil et apportant du café pour son père et Derek, uniquement pour trouver la porte du bureau fermé et il pouvait vaguement entendre une faible conversation de l’autre côté. “Hé, Jackass,” dit-il, donnant un coup de pied dans le coin du bureau de Jackson. “Qui est dedans ?”

Jackson lui sourit. “Tu ne veux pas le savoir ? C’est une réunion privée.”

Si quelqu’un avait dit à Stiles au lycée que le riche petit con de sportif Jackson échouerait en école de droit et finirait par être l’assistant personnel de son père, il aurait rit. A présent, cependant, Stiles était un auteur à succès et tandis que Jackson était toujours un con, il ne ressentait pas autant de joie à son malheur qu’il aurait pensé. Jackson semblait plus heureux sans la pression exercée par son père pour suivre ses traces, cependant il lui avait fallu un ou deux ans pour en arriver là.

Pas que ça le rendait plus gentil. “N’as-tu pas un livre de merde à écrire ? Tu n’es pas un policier,” ricana Jackson.

“Non,” acquiesça Stiles, “mais j’aime les mystères, et Scott est mon meilleur ami.” Il haussa les épaules. “Je peux attendre.” Stiles se précipita sur l’une des chaises des visiteurs et envoya un message à Derek. Il n’était pas à son bureau, mais il devait être quelque part.  _ Es-tu en train de livrer des chatons en ce moment ? Vas-tu mettre patrouille de chatons sur ton CV ? _

La réponse arriva assez rapidement. Je suis au travail.

_ Pas à ton bureau en tout cas. A moins que tu sois dans le fond, à traîner avec la bande de chats. Tu as compris ? _

Un moment plus tard, Derek ouvrit la porte du bureau de son père, un air résigné sur le visage. “Entre, Stiles.”

Stiles tira la langue à Jackson alors qu’il passait devant son bureau, simplement parce qu’il le pouvait. Et parce que ce gars était un connard au lycée.

A l'intérieur du bureau, son père avait l’air un peu inquiet, mais tout le monde le serait en face de Laura Hale en mode avocat. “Stiles,” dit-elle, haussant un sourcil, “es-tu aussi impliqué dans ces conneries ?”

“Euh,” bredouilla Stiles. Laura l’avait toujours intimidé d’une façon que Derek n’avait réussi. Elle était presque aussi grande que son frère avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa peau pâle. Elle et Derek ressemblaient presque à des jumeaux, à l’exception de leur écart de quatre ans et du fait que la structure osseuse de Laura était plus fine.

“Sérieusement,é dit-elle, se tournant vers son père, “J’ai quitté la ville pendant trois jour et vous arrêtez le fils McCall ? Tout le monde sait qu’il ne l’a pas fait.”

Son père soupira, se frottant les yeux. “Ca ne change pas le fait qu’il a menti au sujet de son alibi, Laura. Peut-on laisser tomber ? Tu as déjà réussi à le faire libérer.”

“Quoi ? Pourquoi personne ne m’a appelé ?!” Ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper Stiles. Scott était son meilleur ami. Il aurait dû être là pour sa libération. Tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder. “J’ai, euh, des preuves ?” Ajouta-t-il docilement sous le regard de Laura. Son père et Derek ne lui faisaient pas peur. Laura le terrorisait. 

“Quelle preuve ?” Demanda son père. Stiles attrapa la deuxième chaise réservée aux visiteurs et la rapprocha du bureau, étalant les dossiers que son père lui avait donné et les notes qu’il avait rédigé hier soir. Il expliqua les incendies, parla de l’enquêteur d’incendie, et puis lâcha le clou du spectacle : un carte de la Californie du Nord détaillant le chemin qu’il suspectait que l’incendiaire avait suivi avec les dates. “Vous voyez ? Il y a une série d’incendies similaires se dirigeant vers Bella Vista, puis Anderson, Durham, à proximité de Colusa, Calistoga et puis Oakdale.”

“Et évitant Sacramento,” commenta Laura, en pointant du doigt la grande ville.

“Ce n’est pas ce que j’appellerais une preuve,” dit Derek, “mais c’est vraiment quelque chose que nous pourrions examiner.” Il était penché par-dessus l’épaule de Stiles, une main posée sur le bureau et l’autre sur Stiles pour garder l’équilibre. Dans sa ferveur pour présenter ses découvertes, il n’avait même pas remarqué à quel point Derek était proche, ressentant sa chaleur contre son dos et son côté. Derek leva les yeux vers le père de Stiles. “Avec votre permission ?”

Son père le chassa d’un geste de la main. “Ouais et prends contact avec les autorités de ces différentes villes —“

Laura enleva des peluches imaginaires sur sa jupe et se leva pour partir. “Je pense que j’ai fait assez de votre travail aujourd’hui, Shérif,” dit-elle sévèrement, mais elle souriait comme si c’était une blague. Considérant que son père avait toujours voulu libérer Scott, Stiles supposait que c’était un peu le cas. “Je vous verrais plus tard, Shérif, Stiles,” dit-elle en sortant.

Stiles s’effondra sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux, une fois qu’elle fut partie. “Mon Dieu, elle est terrifiante,” s’exclama-t-il. 

“Tu n’es pas autorisé à sortir avec elle,” dit rapidement son père.

Stiles ouvrit un oeil. “Pourquoi diable voudrais-je essayer de sortir avec Laura Hale ? Elle me mangerait vivant.”

Son père acquiesça.

“Quoi ?” Demanda Stiles.

“Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?” Demanda son père et Stiles haussa les épaules. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce dont son père voulait parler. “Terrifiant et te-manger-tout-cru est ton style. Ca l’a toujours été.”

“Pouaahhh,” gémit Stiles. C’était vrai mais vraiment, de qui se moquait son père ? Derek avait toujours été le seul Hale pour lui.

***

Il se dirigea chez le vétérinaire dès qu’il se fût échappé du bureau de son père, il se glissa sous le comptoir et alla dans le fond. Il y avait trois salles de consultation à l’arrière, en plus du bureau de Deaton et de la zone d’attente. Seule la porte de la première salle de consultation était fermée et Stiles pouvait entendre les petits miaulements des chatons de l’autre côté. Il toqua deux fois avant de mettre son pied entre la porte et le mur au cas où l’un des chatons tenterait de s’échapper, avant de se faufiler à l’intérieur.

Un ou deux d’entre eux se cachaient sous la table d’examen ou jetaient un coup d’oeil sous le comptoir de stockage sur le mur du fond. Scott et le Dr Deaton examinaient tous les deux le favori de Stiles, un petit chat tigré, sur la table d’examen. “C’est drôle comme le comptoir ne semble jamais vous empêcher de venir ici, Stiles,” déclara sèchement Deaton, mais il souriait un peu  et ne s’en souciait pas vraiment. Du moins, pas beaucoup. Stiles se faufilait à l’arrière du cabinet vétérinaire depuis que Scott avait commencé à travailler là-bas au lycée.

“Comment va Dex-Starr ?”

Scott gémit. “Stiles, tu ne peux pas les nommer ! Nous devons leur donner des noms normaux pour que les gens veuillent les adopter.”

“Es-tu en train de dire que le nom de l’unique chat ayant jamais rejoint les Red Lanterns n’est pas assez bien ?” Il attendit un instant pour voir le regard vide que Deaton lui lança, absolument pas impressionné avant de s’approcher pour gratter les oreilles de Dex. Le chaton tigré se cambra sous sa main, ronronnant bruyamment. “De plus, je l’adopte. Elle ? Lui,” Se corrigea-t-il au signe de tête de Scott. “Et le chaton gris aussi.”

Deaton se pencha pour récupérer le chaton gris de sous les étagères, l’installant sur la table d’examen. “Il faudra les castrer tous les deux dans deux mois évidemment,” dit-il en levant sa queue, “surtout parce que celui-ci est une femelle.” Il frotta ses oreilles, les examina de plus près et déclara doucement. “Je suis sûr que M. McCall peut t’aider avec la paperasse devant, en supposant que tu les ramèneras à la maison ce soir ?”

Scott et Stiles avaient déjà entendu ce ton auparavant, c’était un congédiement donc ils laissèrent Deaton seul avec les chatons et ils retournèrent à l’accueil. Scott imprima quelques documents et sauta sur le comptoir pendant que Stiles les remplissait. “Tu as de grands projets maintenant que tu es un homme libre ?”

“Dîner avec la famille d’Allison,” dit sombrement Scott. “Certains de ses proches sont de retour en ville, donc c’est assez important.”

Stiles grimaça. Mme Argent était une très bonne maire, et son mari semblait être un bon gars, mais d’après ce que Allison disait la plupart de ses proches étaient complètement cinglés ; à deux pas de refuser de reconnaître le gouvernement américain et de se planquer quelque part avec une grosse quantité d’armes. Scott, d’un autre côté, était pratiquement un pacifiste.

“Bonne chance, bro,” dit-il en grimaçant. “Tu vas en avoir besoin.” Il finit de remplir le formulaire, griffonnant sa signature en bas de la page avant de la remettre à Scott avec un grand geste. Scott roula des yeux avant de sourire.

“J’espère que tu es venu en voiture, mec, parce que tu vas devoir acheter beaucoup de choses,” dit-il en désignant le mur du fond qui est rempli de caisses démontables, de nourritures pour différents types d’animaux, de jouets, de bols, de laisses et de diverses costumes pour animaux ayant pour thème les différentes vacances.

Vrai. Stiles avait oublié tout ce qui allait avec les chats.

***

Stiles se réveilla avec Katma Tui ronronnant et se frottant contre son visage, il se mit à machouiller ses cheveux quand il n’obtint pas de réaction. “Pouah, arrête,” grogna-t-il. Il l’attrapa ainsi que Dex-Starr, se retournant et les posant sur ses genoux mais ils se remirent tous deux à grimper vers sa tête en miaulant.

“Ugh,” gémit Stiles. “Je ne peux pas rester fâché. Regardez à quel point vous êtes mignons !” Il les ramassa à nouveau, frottant son nez contre chacun d’entre eux à tour de rôle avant de les porter dans le couloir et de les laisser s’échapper. Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux dans le salon, se chassant l’un l’autre et, se donnant de petits et inefficaces coups de pattes. L’heure sur le lecteur DVD indiquait 5:05 du matin.

Frottant ses yeux pour se réveiller, il alluma la cafetière dans la cuisine. Il était réveillé maintenant de toute façon. Il était là, debout, pieds nus, appuyé contre le comptoir quand les deux chatons revinrent en courant dans la cuisine, dérapant sur le carrelage et miaulant bruyamment. Enfin, aussi fort que de minuscules chatons pouvaient le faire.

“Même pas en rêve,” leur dit Stiles, faisant son meilleur visage de shérif sévère. “Si je vous nourris une fois à cinq heures du matin, vous allez essayer de le faire tous les matins. Je vous ai démasqué,” expliqua-t-il même s’ils dansaient autour de ses pieds avec enthousiasme. “Mais j’imagine qu’un peu de pâté supplémentaire ne vous fera pas de mal,” concéda-t-il deux secondes plus tard. Juste un petit peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son café était prêt et les deux chatons semblaient au moins temporairement rassasiés. “Je ne peux pas devenir père,” déclara sérieusement Stiles, jouant avec les pattes de Dex-Starr. “Vous deux êtes déjà la preuve que je suis la personne la plus faible de tous les temps.” Dex-Starr cligna doucement des yeux, tapant ses lèvres et puis, leva la tête pour plus de caresses sous le menton. Stiles, évidemment, s’exécuta.

***

Quand Lydia appela en début de soirée, Stiles se roulait sur le sol pour prendre des photos des chatons. “Je suis sur haut-parleur ?” Demanda Lydia, sonnant offensé.

“Ouais, c’est l’heure d’or. Je dois tirer le meilleur parti de la lumière,” expliqua distraitement Stiles, prenant une série de photos des deux chats enroulés ensemble sur le parquet, épuisés. Il avait déjà envoyé 30 photos à Scott et son flux Instagram avait explosé.

“J’ai vu ton flux d’actualités,” dit-elle sèchement. “C’est pour ça que j’appelle. Quand je t’ai dit que tu devrais t’auto-promouvoir sur les réseaux sociaux, je voulais parler de tes livres. Et j’imagine que tu n’as rien écrit aujourd’hui.”

Stiles s’arrêta au milieu de son hashtag. “Euuuhh.”

***

Il profita du reste de l’heure d’or, parce qu’il n’était pas un idiot, mais juste après il réussit à écrire quelques milliers de mots et puis il s’allongea avec les chatons pour une sieste. Encore. D’accord, donc il avait passé presque toute la journée à dormir et à jouer avec les chats. Il était seulement humain.Sauf que la sieste se transforma en une nuit complète, et quand il se réveilla à nouveau, le week-end était presque fini, il avait faim d’autre chose que de la malbouffe, et un des chatons essayait de manger son oreille.

“Oh mon Dieu, non, arrête,” gémit-il, tapotant gentiment son oreiller. “Mes cheveux sont trop beaux pour être mangés.” Katma Tui ronronna davantage et pressa son minuscule visage contre le sien, les moustaches le chatouillant jusqu’à ce qu’il se retourne. Puis, elle grimpa directement sur sa vessie. “Uh, d’accord, d’accord, je suis debout !”

Il avait été battu par des chatons. “Vous avez de la chance que vous soyez si mignon,” dit-il et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant de les nourrir.

Pendant qu’il attendait que le café se fasse, il passa en revue les gros titres sur son téléphone. Rien.

Le truc était que quelque chose le tracassait, depuis qu’il avait appris que c’était le père de Scott qui était mort sur le sol. Quelque chose ne correspondait pas, mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

***

Il passa la majeure partie de la journée à écrire et, à jouer avec Dex-Starr et Katma Tui qui exploraient doucement les coins de la maison, essayant de grimper sur les meubles trop grand pour eux et regardant longuement à ses étagères. Quand ils seront assez grands pour sauter aussi haut, il allait avoir des problèmes, il pouvait déjà le dire.

Ils passèrent aussi la majorité de leur journée à dormir, alors il réussit à produire quelques centaines de milliers de mots, ce qui devrait rendre Lydia et son éditeur heureux.

Tout ce travail d’écriture n’avait pas empêché son esprit de revenir au collège communautaire cependant, où à la salle de classe dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé l’Agent McCall. Stiles regarda les chatons, endormis et plein de leurs dîners, recroquevillés ensemble sur un coussin qu’il avait déplacé dans le salon. (Stiles était faible, mais au moins il en était conscient.)

C’était le moment d’enquêter.

***

Il faisait nuit quand il arriva à l’école et le parking était vide. De nombreux cours avaient été annulés ou re-localisés puisque qu’une partie de l’appartement était toujours une scène de crime.

Les portes étaient déverrouillées quand il essaya d’entrer cependant. “Étrange,” se dit Stiles à lui-même, en se glissant à l’intérieur. Il était presque certain que l’immeuble devrait être fermé pour la nuit. Le couloir était sombre et silencieux, et ses chaussures couinaient sur le linoléum. “Suspect,” murmura-t-il dans sa barbe, et il s’aventura plus loin dans le bâtiment.

Quand il arriva à la porte de la salle, le sceau de la scène de crime était brisé et la porte grande ouverte.  _ Alors hypothétiquement _ , envoya-t-il à Derek,  _ votre scène de crime n’est-elle pas censée être fermée ? _

_ Sors de là maintenant _ , répondit Derek presque immédiatement,  _ et je suis en chemin. _

Et c’est à ce moment-là que quelqu’un frappa Stiles à l’arrière de la tête et il s’évanouit.

***


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Murder, He Wrote  
> Auteur : mklutz  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction !
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Quatrième chapitre ! L'enquête avance...  
> Bonne lecture !

Quand Stiles revint à lui, sa tête lui faisait mal et l’air était rempli d’une épaisse fumée. Il toussa un peu et réussit à se hisser sur ses mains et ses genoux, mais il ne savait pas où était la porte, ou même, s’il était dans le couloir ou dans la classe. Tout ce qu’il savait était qu’il faisait chaud, et que le building était définitivement en feu. Il avait besoin de sortir.  _ Sortir, sortir, sortir _ , cela se répétait comme un mantra, en rythme avec le martèlement dans sa tête.

Il heurta le mur assez tôt, maintint son épaule contre lui de son mieux, et il fut récompensé quand il se cogna contre le cadre de la porte. La porte était fermée, parce que c’était bien la chance de Stiles. Cela devenait difficile de respirer. Il tira sa manche sur sa main et toucha la poignée, chaude au toucher mais pas brûlante.

Heureusement pour Stiles, la poignée était bon marché, et la porte s’ouvrit avec juste un peu de force. Malheureusement pour lui,  la fumée était aussi mauvaise, voire pire dans le couloir, ou ce qu’il pensait être le couloir. Il se sentit étourdi et, dans l’obscurité et la fumée, il n’était pas sûr d'où il était, ou même dans quel sens il allait.

Stiles eut un haut-le-coeur mais continua de bouger.  _ Sortir, Sortir, sortir _ , il continua son mantra. Tout ce qu’il pouvait espérer était qu’il était dans la bonne direction. Il avait l’impression qu’il bougeait à peine, mais il était presque impossible de respirer ; il était étourdi, malade et il s’étouffait à cause de la fumée, épuisé. C’était comme si ses forces s’échappaient de lui. Peut-être qu’il pourrait s’arrêter pour une minute, se reposer et reprendre son souffle. Peut-être qu’il pourrait s’allonger une minute. Juste une minute.

***

Il reprit conscience sur son dos, la brûlure froide de l’oxygène pur dans son nez et le fond de sa gorge en provenance du masque sur son visage. Stiles cligna des yeux aux lumières rouges et bleues, au ciel nocturne et à la ligne d’acier au-dessus de sa tête. Cela lui prit une minute, mais il tourna la tête à gauche et vit une secouriste se tourner vers lui, ses cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval lâche; “Tu es retour avec nous, Stilinski ?” Demanda-t-elle, les doigts pressés contre son poignet et ses yeux se tournant vers quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait voir.

Oui, essaya-t-il de dire, mais sa gorge lui faisait mal, tout lui fait mal et le masque le gênait. Il leva sa main libre pour le dégager de manière inefficace. Il avait l’impression que son bras était à peine sous son contrôle. “Wouah, relax, ça va rester là,” déclara-t-elle fermement, appuyant sa main sur son ventre. “Tu peux uniquement cligner des yeux ou hocher la tête, n’essaie pas de parler. Tu as compris ?”

Il réussit à hocher vaguement la tête. “Bien,” dit-elle fermement avant de se tourner et de faire signe à quelqu’un qu’il ne pouvait voir. Il commençait à se sentir plus cohérent. Il était clairement sur une civière, et plus il la regardait, plus il était certain que la secouriste était Erica Reyes. Ils étaient allés à l’école ensemble. C’était stupide, mais honnêtement sa première pensée fut,  _ Papa va être tellement énervé. _

En parlant du diable, son père arriva une seconde plus tard, attrapant la main libre de Stiles et la serrant fortement. “Si jamais tu me refais un coup comme ça,” dit-il, clairement furieux et terrifié, puis il s’arrêta avant de serrer la main de Stiles aussi fort que possible. Stiles respira bruyamment dans le masque à oxygène et serra la main de son père de son mieux.

“Désolé,” essaya-t-il de dire, mais ce fut étouffé par le masque et lui déclencha une quinte de toux.

Derek se tenait par-dessus l’épaule de son père, les mains crispées sur ses côtés, la bouche serrée. Il y avait une trace de suie sur le côté de son visage, disparaissant dans l’ombre de sa barbe.

“Shérif,” dit Erica, attirant l’attention de Stiles sur elle, “nous allons, à présent, l’emmener à l’hôpital pour l'ausculter, mais je pense qu’il va plutôt bien. Nous l’avons eu à temps,” déclara-t-elle.

Se ressaisissant visiblement,  son père se redressa et lui fit un signe de tête. “Nous allons vous suivre. Allison et Boyd peuvent s’occuper de la scène de crime,” dit-il.

Personne ne le questionna, même si le collège communautaire brûlait doucement derrière eux, fumant grâce au travail des pompiers du comté.

***

Deux heures plus tard, il était, à nouveau, complètement conscient et concentré, et il ressentait le feu — autre que, d’accord, la toux et l’épuisement — et il commençait à en avoir marre de rester assis à l’hôpital. “Sérieusement,” dit-il à son père en retirant le masque à oxygène, je me sens bien maintenant. On peut y aller ? Tu ne veux pas que — mpph,” fut-il couper alors que son père repositionnait le masque sur son visage.

“Tu vas continuer de respirer là-dedans jusqu’à ce que le médecin te dise que tu peux arrêter,” son père fronça les sourcils, “ou je demanderais à ce qu’il te garde pour la nuit. Ne pense pas que je ne le ferai pas.” Il le ferait. Il l’avait déjà fait.

Stiles roula des yeux aussi dramatiquement que possible, et il s'effondra contre le petit lit sur lequel il avait été placé. Il n’avait pas de chambre, simplement un petit espace délimité par un rideau aux urgences, à côté de plusieurs autres lits. Même maintenant que les urgences étaient remplies de patients, cependant aucun autre personne n’avait été assez stupide pour se retrouver enfermé dans une scène de crime en feu.

“Très bien, Stiles,” déclara Mme McCall, en tirant le rideau. “Tu es prêt à partir, mais tu vas devoir te reposer pendant quelques jours. Beaucoup d’eau, beaucoup de repos. Et tu m’appelle si ta respiration te dérange encore demain,” dit-elle, en retirant le masque de son visage. Stiles lui sourit.

Elle se pencha pour l’embrasser. “Et ne recommence pas,” dit-elle calmement.

“Je vais essayer,” répondit-il. C’était vraiment le mieux qu’il pouvait offrir.

***

Sa Jeep était garée devant le poste de police, miraculeusement indemne. Son père garda son bras autour de lui, tout le chemin de la voiture de police jusqu’à l’intérieur du poste de police, et le dirigea vers une des chaises pour visiteurs du bureau de Derek. “Assis-toi,” dit-il sévèrement. “Ne bouge pas. Derek va prendre ton témoignage et puis il te raccompagnera chez toi. Je dois retourner sur les lieux du feu,” expliqua-t-il avec une expression coupable.

“Papa,” dit Stiles, toussant un peu, “C’est bon. Tu dois découvrir qui m’a fait ça. J’irais bien avec Derek.”

Comme s’il avait été appelé, Derek arriva à ce moment-là avec deux verres d’eau qu’il plaça soigneusement sur le bureau devant Stiles. “Je vais prendre soin de lui, monsieur,” dit-il sérieusement.

Son père soupira et passa une main dans les cheveux de Stiles. “Je sais que tu le feras, fiston,” déclara-t-il après une moment. “Je sais.”

D’une certaine manière, Stiles avait l’impression qu’il venait d’avoir sa bénédiction pour se marier.

“Je viendrai te voir demain,” dit son à père à Stiles cette fois-ci.

“Bien sûr,” dit Stiles, toussant encor un peu. “Tu pourras rencontrer les chats,” ajouta-t-il.

Il haussa un sourcil. “Chats ? Au pluriel ?” Demanda-t-il. “Quand est-ce que c’est arrivé ? Non, peu importe, je ne veux pas savoir. Juste — fais attention à toi.” Heureusement, il s’en alla après.

“Tu devrais boire ça,” dit Derek en désignant l’eau. “Tu vas être déshydraté.” Il avait l’air épuisé, comme s’il était celui qui avait essayé de sortir d’un bâtiment en feu. A un certain moment, entre le moment où Stiles l’avait vu à l’extérieur de l’école et maintenant, il avait réussit à enlever la suie sur son visage.

Stiles haussa les épaules et réussit à boire une grande partie du verre avant de commencer à tousser à nouveau. “Je vais bien,” dit-il quand il reprit son souffle. “Ils ont dit que je vais tousser pendant un moment.” Derek se leva et fit le tour de son bureau, hésitant maladroitement pendant un moment comme s’il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il devait faire.

“Tu aurais pu mourir,” dit-il calmement. Stiles leva les yeux vers lui, et les mains de Derek étaient à nouveau serrées en poing, les yeux concentrés sur  la main de Stiles. Ou peut-être sur le bord brûlé de sa manche.

Le silence s’étira pendant une minute. Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire. Oui, il avait failli mourir, mais il n’était pas mort.

Derek soupira. “Reste ici. Je vais te chercher plus d’eau,” dit-il, en prenant la tasse presque vide.

Le poste était silencieuse. Il y avait quelqu’un à l’accueil, évidemment, mais la plupart des officiers était probablement au collège communautaire à essayer de travailler avec les pompiers, et il était tard à présent. La salle principale était presque complètement vide. Il frotta un peu ses bras. Des cendres tombèrent de ses manches sur le bureau. Mme McCall avait réussit à déterrer de vieux vêtements de Scott pour qu’il puisse se changer, vu que ses vêtements furent récupérés comme preuve, mais ses cheveux étaient encore plein de cendres et de fumée.

“Merde,” murmura Stiles. Il se leva et se déplaça autour du bureau. Peut-être que Derek avait des mouchoirs quelque part ? Il ouvrit un tiroir au hasard mais il trouva principalement des bloc-notes et des stylos, des ciseaux et un paquet d’analgésiques. Le tiroir suivant sembla plus prometteur, et il déplaça un paquet de papiers pour imprimante.

En-dessous se trouvait une copie du premier livre de Stiles.

Il était usé, abîmé sur les bords, les coins étaient courbés, et le dos du livre avait été endommagé à plusieurs reprises. Il avait l’air d’avoir été lu et relu encore et encore. Pourquoi Derek n’avait-il jamais rien dit ? Stiles le prit en main et il s’ouvrit sur une scène qui n’avait rien de particulièrement passionnant — c’était simplement première rencontre entre son détective spatial et le capitaine du vaisseau. Il y avait des parties beaucoup plus excitantes ou intéressantes dans le livre que celle préférée de Derek. C’était étrange.

“Oh merde,” s’exclama Derek, juste derrière lui. Stiles se tourna pour le regarder. Les oreilles de Derek étaient toutes rouges, et il portait un nouveau verre rempli.

“Tu aime mon livre !” Lâcha Stiles, serrant le livre de poche contre sa poitrine. “Beaucoup !”

Derek réussit à sourire maladroitement, ayant l’air embarrassé. “C’est l’un de mes préférés,” admit-il calmement. “Je — ne voulais simplement pas être un autre fan bizarre.”

“Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?” Demanda Stiles. “Je pensais que tu ne les aimais pas. Que peut-être tu ne lisais que des trucs déprimants du club de lecture d’Oprah, ou seulement, rien de fictionnel.” Il devait s’arrêter, tousser un peu et reprendre sa respiration, mais c’était tellement excitant. Derek aimait ses livres ! Ses livres sur un étrange détective spatial ! “Es-tu un fan de science-fiction en secret ?”

“Pas vraiment un secret.” Derek haussa des épaules, et puis, sembla réaliser qu’il tenait encore le verre d’eau. “Là, tu devrais continuer à rire.”

Au moment où il finit la tasse, Derek avait fini de nettoyer les traces de cendres et sortit un paquet de mouchoirs et re-remplit les verres d’eau. “Désolé pour ça,” s’excusa Stiles.

Derek eut l’air de vouloir répondre, mais Stiles se remit à tousser et attrapa les mouchoirs quand il eut fini, il se moucha bruyamment. “Dégoûtant,” se dit-il. Le mouchoir était noir de suie.

Derek soupira. “Assis-toi et je vais faire ça aussi vite que possible pour que tu puisses aller te reposer,” dit-il.

“Merci,” dit Stiles, recroquevillé sur la chaise visiteur. “Tout ce que je veux est une douche chaude et mon lit à l’heure actuelle.”

“Je peux imaginer,” murmura Derek, mais le bout de ses oreilles rougit à nouveau.

Intéressant.

***

Derek prit vraiment le témoignage de Stiles aussi vite que possible, et il le ramena ensuite chez lui avec une voiture de patrouille. “L’un de nous viendra déposer la Jeep quand nous en aurons l’occasion,” dit-il en entrant dans l’allée de Stiles.

“Tu veux dire dans un jour ou deux, quand mon père se sentira bien à propos du fait que je quitte, à nouveau, la maison tout seul,” corrigea Stiles.

Coupant le moteur, Derek lui offrit un regard vide. “Nous sommes tous inquiets à propos de toi, Stiles. Quelqu’un a essayé de te tuer aujourd’hui.”

“Je sais, mais ils n'essayerons pas à nouveau si je vais à la bibliothèque,” argumenta Stiles, en sortant de la voiture. “Je n’ai rien vu en plus.”

Derek retira les clés de la voiture et sortit à son tour. Apparemment, il accompagnait Stiles jusqu’à sa porte. “Ils ne le savent pas, et nous non plus. Tu as peut-être vu quelque chose sans vraiment le réaliser,” continua-t-il alors que Stiles cherchait ses clés, oubliant un moment que le vieux sweat de Scott n’avait pas de poche.

“Merde,” dit-il, “Je pense que mes clés sont avec mes vêtements.” Il était tellement fatigué qu’il avait oublié qu’ils avaient confisqué ses vêtements comme preuve à l’hôpital.

Derek tenait les clés et le portefeuille de Stiles. “Je les ai,” dit-il.

Stiles s’appuya contre le mur et laissa Derek déverrouiller la porte, entrer d’abord et regarder tout autour de lui. Au début, il pensait que c’était parce que Derek n’était jamais rentré à l’intérieur auparavant, mais… “Est-ce que tu cherche des menaces ?” Demanda-t-il et Derek s’arrêta, coupable.

“...Non ?” répondit-il, mais c’était clairement une question. Stiles se serait bien moqué de lui, mais il y eut un bruit sourd plus loin dans la maison, et ils se figèrent tous les deux, se tournant vers le bruit. “Reste derrière,” dit doucement Derek, et retira la protection de son holster sur sa hanche pour avoir atteindre son arme, sa main planant au-dessus alors qu’il s’avançait dans la maison.

Il y eut un second bruit, venant du bureau de Stiles et juste avant que Derek n’avance davantage, il se souvint.

“Attends —“ essaya-t-il, mais Derek tourna au coin, son arme levée pour voir les deux nouveaux chatons de Stiles, luttant avec une boîte en carton qu’il avait laissé traîner plus tôt. “— je pense que c’est seulement les chats,” finit-il tardivement.

Derek relâcha la pression et remit son arme dans son étui avant de s’agenouiller à côté de la boîte. “Hé les gars,” dit-il tandis que Stiles allumait les lumières. “Vous m’avez fait peur.” Les deux chatons ignorèrent Derek en faveur de mâchouiller la boîte, leurs culs se tortillant avec l’intention de bondir. Stiles s’affaissa sur le sol à côté de Derek et le regarda alors qu’il ramassait Katma Tui dans une main, caressant sa tête puis son ventre avec un doigt. Elle était minuscule, surtout comparée aux longs doigts de Derek et à sa large paume.

Dex-Starr gambadait vers Stiles et miaulait pour être aussi ramassé, et comment Stiles pouvait refuser ? Il saisit le petit chaton et frotta sa joue contre les moustaches de Dex-Starr avant de le bercer au creux de son bras. Son genou touchait celui de Derek, et il s’avachit un peu, épuisé et soulagé d’être enfin à la maison.

“Hé,” dit Derek, le bousculant un peu. Stiles n’avait même pas réalisé que ses yeux s’étaient fermés et il commença à s’appuyer contre Derek. “Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, te débarrasser de la fumée. Je peux rester un peu.”

Pressant sa main libre contre ses yeux, Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de se réveiller avant de passer Dex-Starr à Derek et de trébucher sur ses pieds. “Merci,” dit-il, et il ajouta distraitement, “Fais comme chez toi,” alors qu’il retirait son sweat à capuche sur le chemin de la salle de bain.

***

Prendre une douche fut une bonne idée. Stiles se frotta partout, lava ses cheveux et son corps trois fois jusqu’à ce que l’eau soit claire au lieu de gris foncé, et sa peau propre. Il se sécha avec une serviette avant de se rappeler, trop tard, que les seuls vêtements qu’il avait avec lui, étaient les vieilles fringues de Scott. Il ramassa le sweat à capuche et le renifla. L’odeur de fumée était forte, il ramassa aussi le pantalon et les jeta dans le panier à linge de la salle de bain.

A la place, il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille, l’attacha de son mieux, et retourna dans sa chambre. Il allait devoir les laver, peut-être plus d’une fois, pour faire partir l’odeur. 

Peut-on nettoyer à sec des sweats à capuche ? Est-ce que c’était bizarre ? Se demanda Stiles alors qu’il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il allait devoir googler ça plus tard. Il pourrait être préférable de les jeter.

Il se traversa le couloir vers sa chambre pour se changer, seulement pour trouver Derek allongé sur le sol, la tête et les bras sous le lit de Stiles.

“Euh,” bégaya un peu Stiles. La partie de Derek comprise entre ses épaules et sa taille aurait donné à n’importe qui un moment de flottement. Sérieusement.

“Aïe !” Derek se cogna la tête contre le dessous du lit de Stiles, mais se recula et se leva, un peu poussiéreux et légèrement distrait. Il s’arrêta, les lèvres légèrement ouvertes et laissa traîner doucement ses yeux sur Stiles, de ses pieds nus jusqu’à ses yeux. Stiles ressentit son regard comme un contact physique. “Désolé,” déclara Derek après une seconde, mais il n’avait pas l’air désolé, et ses yeux ne cessaient de descendre vers les clavicules de Stiles.

“Qu’est-ce que tu faisais sous mon lit ?” Demanda Stiles, bredouillant un peu à la fin de sa phrase et remontant un peu sa serviette car elle commençait à glisser.

Derek haussa les épaules. “Katma Tui a couru ici et elle est sous le matelas. J’essayais de la faire sortir.”

Comme si elle connaissait déjà son nom, le chaton en question se précipita hors de sous le lit, se dirigeant droit vers Stiles avec un petit miaulement adorable. Derek la ramassa avant qu’elle puisse aller plus loin, et la tourna pour lui faire face.

“Aïe !” Et il reçut un coup de griffe à cause de ça. Il lui souffla au visage et retroussa son ne, s’éloignant de lui avant qu’il ne la laisse s’échapper.

“Est-ce que ça va ?” Demanda Stiles en se rapprochant. La griffure était rouge vif et les premières gouttes de sang apparaissaient.

Derek rit doucement. “J’imagine que je le méritais,” dit-il d’une manière désapprobatrice. “L’interrompre alors qu’elle allait dire bonjour à son maître.”

“Tu es celui qui les a sauvés,” argumenta Stiles. “Nous devrions mettre quelque chose dessus,” dit-il après une seconde. “Donne-moi juste une seconde pour, euh, mettre un pantalon ou quelque chose,” ajouta-t-il, se rappelant qu’il ne portait qu’une simple serviette.

“Je— c’est vrai,” dit Derek en se redressant. “Je vais, euh, je vais te laisser te changer.” Il se dirigea assez rapidement dans le couloir, fermant la porte derrière lui et Stiles resta debout au milieu de la chambre, gouttant sur le sol.

***

“Je n’ai que des pansements Batman ou Wonder Woman,” dit Stiles, après avoir enduit la joue de Derek avec un onguent antiseptique. “Lequel veux-tu ?”

Derek fronça les yeux à Stiles comme s’il était un idiot. “Wonder Woman.”

“Oh, évidemment,” déclara sarcastiquement Stiles en roulant des yeux. “Étais-je censé deviner ?” Demanda-t-il, en déballant le pansement.

“Wonder Woman possède le lasso de la vérité et de vrais pouvoirs. Batman est seulement un justicier,” argumenta Derek.

Stiles haleta de surprise. “C’est le plus grand détective du monde ! Ils sont appelés Detective Comics ! Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille,” ajouta-t-il, et il posa prudemment le pansement sur la plaie, lissant les bords. Et si son pouce suivit accidentellement la courbe prononcée de la pommette de Derek avant de se diriger vers sa barbe pendant une seconde ou deux, eh bien. Qui pourrait le blâmer ?

Il fit en sorte que Derek s’assoie sur un tabouret de la cuisine pour ça — un meilleur éclairage — et cela semblait facile de se tenir debout entre ses jambes, leurs visages proches l’un de l’autre. De près, il pouvait voir les iris multicolores  qui faisaient partie intégrante de la popularité de longue date de Derek pendant la collecte de fonds annuelle de l’organisation contre la violence faite aux Hommes et aux animaux dans laquelle il était volontaire depuis aussi longtemps que Stiles s’en souvenait. Stiles avait un faible pour les animaux mignons et les gars canons et une bonne cause, d’accord ? Il était aussi à fond pour soutenir sa communauté ou quoi que ce soit.

“C’est fait,” dit Stiles avec un soupir, se reculant et baillant.

“Je devrais te laisser dormir,” déclara Derek en se levant. “Merci,” il fit un geste de la main, “pour le pansement et tout.” Stiles le suivit, à moitié endormi, dans le couloir jusqu’à la porte d’entrée, et le regarda alors que Derek enfilait ses chaussures. “N’oublie pas de fermer la porte derrière moi,” dit enfin Derek, debout dans l'entrée.

Stiles souffla. “Sérieusement, personne ne va essayer de me tuer dans ma propre maison,” dit-il, “mais si je vais verrouiller la porte si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux.”

“Ca le fera,” dit Derek avec un franc hochement de tête, et ouvrit la porte, sortit puis se tourna, attendant.

“Conduis prudemment, espèce de tordu,” dit Stiles, et ferma la porte avant la verrouiller à double tour.

Il jeta un coup d’oeil à la fenêtre une minute plus tard quand il entendit le moteur démarrer, et il regarda Derek sortir de l’allée et disparaître dans le rue.

***

Stiles dormit par intermittence cette nuit-là. Il se réveilla à plusieurs reprises en toussant et ayant besoin de se moucher, donc il pensa qu’il avait gagné le droit de dormir un peu. Ses followers sur Instagram et Twitter eurent de la chance qu’il ne poste pas une photo de l’un de ses mouchoirs noirs. Un peu avant le déjeuner, il passa en revue les dernières parties du livre qu’il avait écrit et les envoya à son éditeur pour qu’elle sache qu’il était en train d’écrire, avec quelques notes de ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite.

Tout cela méritait bien une sieste avec les chatons, mais quand il se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir son père penché au-dessus de son lit, le fixant. “Ah !”S’exclama Stiles, surprenant katma Tui et Dex-Starr, qui soufflèrent de surprise, en alerte.

“Debout là-dedans,” dit son père en ébouriffant ses cheveux. “J’ai apporté le déjeuner.”

“Déjeeeeuuuuner,” gémit Stiles en s’étirant. Il apaisa les deux chatons avec de douces caresses, lissant leur fourrure et les ramassant pour les emmener dans la cuisine avec lui. Katma Tui grimpa sur son épaule pour le voyage, tandis que Dex-Starr était beaucoup plus heureux d’être porté dans la sécurité des mains de Stiles. Il les posa par terre dès que ses pieds touchèrent le carrelage froid de la cuisine, et s’arrêta pour changer l’eau dans leurs bols avant de s’installer sur un tabouret.

“Des hamburgers de chez Mar,” dit son père en ouvrant deux sacs en papier graisseux. “J’ai pensé que nous en méritions un tous les deux après la nuit dernière.” 

“Tu es mon père préféré, est-ce que je te l’ai déjà dit ?” Demanda Stiles, les yeux grands ouverts.

“Je suis ton seul père, mais je le prends,” répondit son père, glissant une assiette sur l'îlot vers Stiles. Il y avait même des frites frisées, qui étaient évidemment l’élément clé dans la pyramide alimentaire. A la place du milkshake cependant, son père lui passa un grand verre d’eau. “Les ordres de Mélissa,” dit-il. “Beaucoup de liquides et beaucoup de repos. Tu as été là-bas trop longtemps pour ton propre bien.”

Il tira un tabouret pour lui en face de Stiles et entama son hamburger, ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment. Stiles regarda Katma Tui et Dex-Starr se chasser autour des pieds du tabouret, écartant ses pieds de leurs petites griffes. La façon dont Dex-Starr se ‘cachait’ sous le tabouret (complètement visible et absolument adorable) lui rappela la nuit précédente et il ne put s’empêcher de rire un peu.

“Qu’est-ce qui est si drôle ?” Demanda son père. 

Stiles lui raconta le fait que Derek pensait que les chats étaient des assassins, rigolant tout au long de l’histoire, mais l’expression sur le visage de son père était sérieux. “Stiles,” dit-il quand il eut fini de raconter l’histoire, “Vas-y doucement avec lui. Il t’a tiré d’un immeuble en feu hier.”

Stiles s’étrangla presque. “Il quoi ?”

“Il ne te l’a pas dit ? Hum,” acquiesça doucement son père. “Il m’a appelé sur le chemin du collège, il a appelé la moitié de la police, avant même que nous sachions que l’endroit était en feu. Je suppose qu’il est arrivé le premier sur les lieux et qu’il a décidé d’aller te chercher là-bas.”

Il ne sut pas quoi dire à ça. Stiles baissa les yeux vers son hamburger et ses frites, soudainement moins affamé qu’il ne l’était une minute auparavant. Pas étonnant que Derek avait de la suie sur son visage. Pas étonnant qu’il ait été si sérieux à propos de vérifier la maison et de s’assurer que les portes étaient bien verrouillées.  Stiles lui devait la vie.

“Oh,” s’exclama-t-il doucement.

“Oh,” acquiesça son père. “Donc sois un peu indulgent avec Derek et le reste d’entre nous. Un père n’est pas censé voir quelqu’un sortir son unique fils d’un immeuble en feu, d’accord ?”

“D’accord,” dit Stiles avec une toute petite voix.

***

Cela leur prit un peu de temps après ça pour revenir à la normale, pour se détendre. Finalement, ils finirent leurs repas et le père de Stiles lui fit une mise à jour de l’affaire. “Nous avons évidemment interrogé Harris après le meurtre, puisque cela s’est passé dans sa salle de classe, mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu’il ait été assez bête pour chier là où il dort. Mais après hier, le FBI nous a envoyé un dossier sur lui que l’Agent McCall avait monté.”

“Je le savais !” S’exclama Stiles.

“Calme-toi,” répondit son père sèchement. “Il n’y a rien de vraiment intéressant dans le dossier, cependant il a un diplôme de chimie et il avait un casier judiciaire, en tant que mineur, pour des petits incendies.”

C’était plus que suffisant pour Stiles. “L’avez-vous arrêté ?” Demanda-t-il.

Son père soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. “J’ai essayé, mais nous n’arrivons pas à le trouver. Il semblerait qu’il soit en fuite.” Et bon sang, il fallait faire confiance à Harris pour se disparaître quand la police se rapprochait de lui.

“Quel enfoiré,” grogna Stiles, affalé sur son tabouret.

“Nous ne savons pas avec certitude qu’il l’a fait,” argumenta son père. “C’est seulement un suspect potentiel.”

“Un suspect qui m’a toujours détesté et qui apparemment aime mettre le feu,” répondit Stiles. “C’est pratiquement une conviction”

Son père roula des yeux. “Peut-être pour toi, mais nous, officiers de la loi, aimons des petits trucs appelés des preuves concluantes, peut-être même un aveu,” dit-il. “Mais en attendant, j’ai demandé à un officier de surveiller ta maison jusqu’à ce que nous le trouvions et réglions tout ça.”

“Papaaaaa,” gémit Stiles. “T’es sérieux avec ça ? Je suis un adulte. J’irais bien.”

“Ca me fera me sentir mieux,” dit-il, crispée. “Et si Harris essaie quelque chose, nous pourrons l’attraper sur le fait.”

“Très bien, mais je n’ai pas à apprécier,” déclara Stiles avec une moue.

“Ouais, eh bien, fais avec. C’est pour ton propre bien.”

***

Trois jours plus tard, Stiles allait devenir fou. Il n’avait pas sa Jeep, il ne pouvait pas quitter sa maison sans une escorte armée et, même instagrammer ses chatons et écrire avaient commencé à perdre de leur attrait. Au moins, son éditeur était heureux.

“Je m’ennuuuuiiiiie,” se plaignit Stiles à ses chats, retombant sur le canapé.

Ils l’ignorèrent. Méchants. Il envoya un message à Allison.  _ Je m’ennuuuiiiie. _

_ Bien _ , répondit-elle.  _ Parce que nous te ramenons la Jeep. Tu ferais mieux de porter un pantalon, Stiles. _

Une fois, il avait ouvert la porte en boxer. Une fois.

***

Allison et Parrish déposèrent, en effet, la Jeep et Stiles fut submergé par cette soudaine liberté. Il pouvait aller n’importe où !

Il finit par conduire sans but autour de la ville.

C’était un jour de semaine et toutes les personnes qu’il connaissait, était au travail. Cela le démangeait simplement de faire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Finalement, il se gara sur le parking du collège communautaire.

Des traînées noirs remontaient vers le toit au niveau de chaque porte et chaque fenêtre, et l’odeur âcre dont il se rappelait, persistait encore, épaisse et vive dans l’air. Cependant, Stiles sortit de la Jeep et traversa la moitié du parking avant de s’arrêter. Il fixa le bâtiment, le regard vide. Même si l’incendie avait été éteint plusieurs jours plus tôt, il ressentit encore un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale.Le voir de plus près le rendit en quelque sorte plus réel : il était presque mort. Quelqu’un avait effectivement essayé de la tuer. A mort.

“Il n’y a plus de preuves, tu sais,” dit Laura derrière lui. Stiles sursauta de quelques centimètres avant d’agripper sa poitrine et de se retourner.

“Tu m’as fait peur !” dit-il mais Laura haussa simplement les épaules, ayant l’air  professionnel comme d’habitude. Stiles lui jeta n’importe quoi de propre et à portée de main. Il devait probablement avoir l’air d’un clochard à côté d’elle. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?”

Elle regarda derrière lui, en direction du collège. “J’étais en train de rentrer au bureau après une réunion et je t’ai vu ici ; Et j’ai pensé que je m’assurerais que tu ne fasse rien de stupide.”

“Plus stupide que d’y aller en premier lieu, tu veux dire ?” Demanda-t-il.

Son regard, quand elle le regarda à nouveau, était vif. “N’oublie pas que Harris est quelque part dehors, introuvable, et qu’il pourrait chercher à finir le travail. Tu serais surpris de connaître le nombre de criminels qui retournent sur les lieux de leur crime.”

“Je ne le serais pas,” répliqua Stiles, “considérant que c’est où j’ai été frappé à la tête.”

Laura acquiesça; “Bon point,” concéda-t-elle. “Mais vraiment, je suis surprise que Derek et le Shérif ne t’aient pas mis sous surveillance. Pourquoi as-tu fini ici ?”

“Quelque me dérange toujours,” dit Stiles. “Pourquoi Harris aurait-il tué l’Agent McCall dans sa propre salle de classe ? Je veux dire, c’est un idiot mais ça semblait bête même pour lui.”

“Double bluff ?” Devina Laura, mais elle avait l’air incertaine aussi. “Si ce n’était pas Harris, qui cela aurait-il pu être ?”

“Je ne sais pas. Quelqu’un qui voudrait le piéger peut-être ? C’était un vrai con avec tout le monde cependant. Toutes les personnes à qui il a enseigné la chimie seraient sur la liste des suspects.”

Laura soupira. “Ouais, sans blague.” Quand Stiles la regarda avec curiosité, elle expliqua, “C’était notre prof à Derek et moi au lycée, et c’était un vrai crétin.”

C’était facile d’oublier parfois que Laura et Derek n’avaient que quelques années de plus que lui. Derek était l’un de ces gars qui avait eu une barbe quasiment quand la puberté l’avait frappé, et Laura avait toujours été si cool et calme. Stiles avait toujours l’impression qu’il avait douze ans la moitié du temps même s’il avait fini ses études, qu’il était propriétaire d’une maison et tout. Il était toujours en manque de chaussettes propres au bout de deux semaines et parfois, il oubliait de manger autre chose que des céréales.

“Rentre chez toi, Stiles,” déclara-t-elle après une minute. “Il n’y a rien pour toi ici.”

Elle avait probablement raison.

***

Il s’arrêta à la supérette sur le chemin du retour, parce que ce qui sortait quand il se mouchait n’avait toujours pas la bonne couleur, et ça pouvait pas être bon pour lui. De plus, il avait besoin de papiers toilette.

Debout au milieu de l’allée concernant les toux et les rhumes, comparant les différents lavages de nez disponibles, était le dernier endroit où il s’attendait à rencontrer la tante d’Allison. Elle avait un panier plein de tampons et de vaseline, de frites graisseuses et d’un carton d’oeufs. Bizarre, mais il n’était pas celui qui allait juger, puisqu’il planifiait de passer une amusante soirée à se rincer le nez avec de l’eau salée.

“Stiles, n’est-ce pas ?” Demanda-t-elle, passant une mèche de cheveux parfaitement bouclée derrière son oreille. Les gènes des Argents étaient très marqués chez elle  elle était magnifique avec son air froid et calculateur, ses longs cheveux et son attitude arrogante, comme si elle savait qu’elle pouvait le battre avec une seule main. Elle empestait fort la fumée de cigarettes.

“C’est moi,” répondit-il essayant d’avoir l’air plus décontracté qu’il ne l’était. “Vous êtes la tante d’Allison, c’est ça ?”

“Appelle-moi Kate,” dit-elle, ronronnant presque et pénétrant dans son espace. L’odeur était encore pire de près. “J’ai entendu dire que tu étais une personne importante.”

“Euuh,” fut ce qui s’échappa de Stiles. Ce n’était la bonne façon de répondre à cette question.

Kate rigola, un son charmant qui lui donna cependant l’impression d’être aussi calculé. “Mignon, brillant et modeste ?” Difficile à croire que quelqu’un ait essayé de te tuer,” dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

“Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.” Stiles déglutit. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n’allait pas avec cette femme. Allison avait minimisé à quel point les membres de sa famille étaient effrayants. “J’ai vu une porte ouverte et je suis entré pour vérifier.”

“C’est tout ?” Kate fit une drôle de tête, enfin elle fit une moue. “J’ai entendu que tu étais en quelque sorte un détective ?”

Il lui adressa un grand et faux sourire. “Oh, seulement quand il s’agit de mon détective spatial !” Il continua à blablater à propos d’holo-sims qui finissaient mal, de conflits de cultures extraterrestres, tout ce dont les nerds vraiment sérieux ne voulaient jamais entendre parler. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Kate perde tout intérêt et déplaça son poids d’un pied sur l’autre.

“C’est vraiment très intéressant,” le coupa-t-elle d’un ton qui impliquait que c’était tout le contraire d’intéressant, “mais je dois y aller. C’était génial d’enfin faire ta connaissance,” ajouta-t-elle mais elle n’attendit pas de réponse avant de tourner dans l’allée suivante.

Le coeur de Stiles battait fort mais il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

Il attrapa le produit de rinçage nasal le plus cher et sortit de là le plus vite possible.

***

_ Pour ton information _ , envoya-t-il à Allison quand il rentra chez lui.  _ Ta tante est terrifiante même quand elle achète des tampons. Je compatis avec vous, les gars, qui devez dîner avec elle maintenant. _

_ Désolée _ , répondit Allison.  _ Elle a l’habitude d’être moins effrayante. _

Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose d’étrange chez les membres de la famille d’Allison quand ils étaient en ville, comme si une sorte de gène de psychopathe dominait dans la moitié de la famille. Allison était normale évidemment, et son père était flippant mais il était aussi essentiellement normal. Sa mère était terrifiante mais dans le style “pour le bien de Beacon Hills”, comme une sorte de justicière politique, arrêtant impitoyablement la corruption et augmentant juste assez les impôts pour payer de meilleurs services publiques. Mais sa tante ? Son grand-père ? Ses oncles et cousins ?

Chacun d’entre eux aurait sa place dans l’asile d’Arkham.

***


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Murder, He Wrote  
> Auteur : mklutz  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction !
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Avant-dernier chapitre ! On arrive au bout... Bonne lecture !

Il se concentra sur son écriture pendant les jours qui suivirent, restant éveillé jusque tard et, roulant hors du lit et s’affalant sur sa chaise de bureau à nouveau dans la matinée, sans même prendre le temps de se laver. Il oublia un instant le monde extérieur et parvint à la place à pondre plusieurs chapitres de son troisième livre. Absorbé par son travail, il ne s’attendait pas à trouver Derek et son père dans la cuisine, en allant se chercher à boire.

“Jésus, gamin, je pensais que quelque chose t’était à nouveau arrivé,” dit son père en se frottant l’arête du nez. “Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas à ton téléphone ?”

“Quoi ?” Demanda Stiles. “De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? J’écrivais,” expliqua-t-il en désignant vaguement son bureau.

“Il a passé sa matinée à t’appeler,” dit Derek. Tardivement, Stiles se rendit compte qu’il portait seulement un vieux t-shirt d’un groupe de musique quelconque et un boxeur miteux, et il ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps il ne s’était pas douché ou encore brossé les dents.

“Euuh,” laissa échapper Stiles. “Attends une minute.” Il trottina dans la couloir jusqu'à sa chambre et constata que bien qu’il avait mis son téléphone vers son chargeur, il ne l’avait pas brancher, et la batterie était complètement vide. “C’est mort !” Cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de le brancher.

“Ouais, nous l’avions deviné,” déclara son père depuis l'embrasure de la porte. “Que dirais-tu d’aller te rendre présentable et puis, nous pourrons parler.”

***

Stiles prit la douche la plus rapide du monde, se brossant les dents en même temps, et il réussit à trouver un jean propre qu’il ne portait pas beaucoup à cause de son étroitesse — une idée de Lydia — et un vieux t-shirt gris. Il ne s’embêta pas avec des chaussettes, frotta simplement rapidement ses cheveux avec une serviette avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Derek finissait juste de servir du café, ce qui était génial, parce que maintenant que Stiles n’écrivait plus, il était presque sûr que son cycle de sommeil était à nouveau foutu. C’était en quelque sorte son état par défaut quand il était dans une bonne lancée d’écriture. Il alla jusqu’au frigo pour prendre le lait (toujours bon !) et du sucre dans le placard à côté avant de s’installer sur le tabouret à côté de son père. Derek glissa les tasses sur l’ilôt et s’assit sur le siège de l’autre côté de l'îlot en face de Stiles.

“Harris est mort,” déclara-t-il brusquement alors que Stiles était sur le point de prendre une gorgée de café. Stiles se figea avec la bouche juste au-dessus du bord de sa tasse.

“Quoi ?” Demanda-t-il bêtement.

“Brûlé vif dans sa propre maison,” lui expliqua son père. “Peut-être. Les pompiers disent que ça a l’air accidentel, mais compte tenu des circonstances…” Sa voix diminuant au fur et à mesure.

Stiles posa sa tasse. “Tu as demandé à un inspecteur d’incendies extérieur d’examiner la scène du crime, n’est-ce pas ? C’est juste —“ s’arrêta-t-il. Il n’avait en effet aucune preuve que Harris n’était pas celui qui avait déclenché les incendies, seulement une intuition.

“Laura m’a parlé de ta théorie,” intervint Derek. “Nous étions déjà en train de réfléchir à la même chose, donc nous avons vérifié où il se trouvait lors des autres incendies dans l’Etat.”

“Il était là tout le temps,” continua son père. “Il n’y a pas moyen qu’il ait déclenché des incendies sur la moitié de la côte ouest. Puisque personne ne sait que nous avons connaissance du lien entre ces incendies et ceux ici, nous allons agir comme si l’affaire était close. Je voulais simplement que tu saches que ce n’était pas le cas.”

“Sans blague,” dit Stiles. “Mais merci quand même. Donc que faisons-nous maintenant ? Surveillance ? Travail sous couverture ?”

Derek sourit dans sa tasse, essayant de cacher son sourire, mais Stiles le vit quand même. Son père, d’un autre côté, fut moins impressionné. "Sois simplement toi-même et agis normalement,” expliqua son père, “ou du moins, aussi normal que tu peux l’être. Si nous sommes chanceux, le vrai pyromane deviendra arrogant.”

“Oh, parce qu’un pyromane arrogant a vraiment l’air d’être le type de personne sûre et en bonne santé qui devrait courir partout en ville,” dit sarcastiquement Stiles.

“C’est notre meilleure chance jusqu’à ce que nous puissions trouver des preuves indiquant le vrai coupable,” dit son père vidant le reste de son café. “C’est pourquoi, quand nous allons partir tu vas avoir l’air soulagé et si quelqu’un te demande, tu es simplement heureux que tout soit fini.”

“Je peux le faire,” acquiesça Stiles en imitant un salut militaire. “Tu me connais.”

“Je sais que tu as presque échoué en théâtre,” acquiesça son père. “Juste… fais de ton mieux et reste loin des problèmes, d’accord ?”

“D’accord,” lui accorda Stiles même si Derek le regarda d’une manière qui montrait qu’il savait que Stiles mentait.

Et son père devait le savoir aussi, parce qu’il ajouta, “Génial, donc Derek et toi pouvez vous joindre à Melissa et moi pour dîner demain soir.”

***

Stiles fit une sieste, puis une lessive et il retourna à nouveau faire une sieste une fois qu’ils furent partis, et il se réveilla affamé, totalement prêt pour dîner. Quand il s’arrêta devant la maison de son père, la voiture de Scott et Allison était garé dans l’allée à côté de la voiture de patrouille et la voiture familiale de Derek. Il se gara dans la rue et se permit d’entrer.

“Hé, as-tu invité tout le quartier ou quoi ?” Cria Stiles, en enlevant ses chaussures dans l’entrée. Il pouvait entendre tout le monde parler dans la cuisine et il suivit le son.

“Hé, tu l’as fait !” Scott lui sourit par-dessus l’épaule d’Allison. Il était enroulé autour d’elle, comme d’habitude. Ils pouvaient à peine garder leurs mains loin de l’autre, mais c’était mignon. “Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme ça ?” Demanda-t-il.

“Tu as l’air très bien, Stiles,” dit Allison, en donnant un coup de coude à Scott. “N’est-ce pas le jean que Lydia avait choisi ?”

“Ouais,” Stiles se tordit un peu pour avoir une meilleure vue de lui-même, mal à l’aise. “C’est le jour de la lessive. Je vais devoir le déboutonner tout à l’heure.”

Derrière lui, Derek toussa, s’étrangla, fit un signe de main à Melissa en reposant son verre. “Je vais bien,” dit-il brutalement, “j’ai juste avalé de travers.”

Melissa eut l’air dubitative mais laissa passer. “Allez, tout le monde prend un plat et laisse un peu d’espace à John avant qu’il ne brûle à nouveau quelque chose.”

“C’est arrivé une fois !” Protesta son père, mais Stiles était presque sûr que tout le monde savait que si vous détournez son attention de la cuisinière, le dîner finira par être livré.”

Heureusement, il devait déjà avoir quasiment terminé, parce qu’au moment où ils finirent de mettre la table et de servir les boissons, son père commença à amener de la vraie nourriture, un plat à la fois. Il y avait un grand bol de chou-fleurs au parmesan, des cuisses de poulets rôties aux herbes et un énorme bol de salade. Tout avait l’air merveilleux.

Il y eut une certaine confusion, comme toujours, quant à la façon dont les choses se passaient, et tout le monde réussit à prendre une part de chaque plat avant de mettre les plats au centre de la table et de commencer à manger. “Oh mon dieu, papa,” gémit-il après la première bouchée, “c’est trop bon.”

“Oui, eh bien, il n’est pas trop tard pour apprendre à cuisiner correctement pour toi-même, fiston.”

“Je peux cuisiner !” Protesta Stiles. “Je cuisine tout le temps !”

Melissa se moqua de lui. “Ca ne compte pas si ça vient d’une boîte,” expliqua-t-elle.

“Je peux vraiment cuisiner,” grogna Stiles.

“Tu as fait des tacos une fois,” dit Scott comme le vrai frère qu’il était.

Allison fronça cependant les sourcils. “N’était-ce pas ceux qui venaient d’un sac de  _ Fritos _ ou un truc du genre ?”

“Ouais ? Des tacos en sac. Pas de vaisselle,” Stiles haussa les épaules. “Mec,” dit-il en donnant un coup de coude à Scott,” nouvelle idée - des tacos  _ Cool American _ (i.e. variété de Doritos) en sac.”

“Stiles,” déclara très sérieusement Scott, “si je n’étais pas déjà en couple avec l’amour de ma vie…”

“Tu peux l’avoir la moitié du temps,” dit généreusement Allison. “Surtout le jour où vous mangez quelque chose comme des tacos en sac et le jour suivant.”

“Quoi qu’il en soit,” continua Stiles, “ce n’est pas comme si une personne à cette table, autre que mon père, pouvait cuisiner.”

“Je sais cuisiner,” dit Derek. Stiles se tourna sur sa gauche. Derek était assis et mangeait assez silencieusement depuis tout ce temps. Si ce n’est que leurs bras se touchaient de temps en temps (et d’accord, le fait que son béguin pour Derek pouvait être observé depuis l’orbite terrestre basse), il avait presque oublié qu’il était là.

“Quoi ?” Demanda-t-il.

“Je sais cuisiner,” répéta Derek.

“C’est vrai,” acquiesça son père. “Tu devrais goûter ce qu’il apporte au poste.”

“Tu sais cuisiner ?” Demanda à nouveau Stiles, incrédule. Derek fixa intensément son assiette.

“Un peu,” dit-il, de façon autocritique.

“Beaucoup,” corrigea Melissa.

Derek posa ses couverts sur le bord de son plat et se tourna pour faire directement face à Stiles. “Et si je te montrais ? Quand tout sera fini, je te préparerai quelque chose.”

Stiles ne s’attendait absolument pas à ça. “Oui !”

“On ne brandit pas le poing à table,” dit doucement son père mius Stiles ne ressentait aucune honte. Derek allait cuisiner pour lui et ça allait être génial.

***

Après le dîner, et après qu’ils eurent tous aidé à débarrasser la table et remplir le lave-vaisselle, Stiles se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec pour véritable objectif le bureau de son père. Le dossier sur la maison brûlée de Harris était grand ouvert au milieu du bureau. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

Il prit des photos avec son téléphone — Dieu merci pour le bloc-note Evernote — et retourna dans le salon pour le café d’après-dîner avant que quelqu’un ne se doute qu’il était en train de manigancer quelque chose.

***

Le rapport était un peu différent des précédents qu’il avait lus, rédigé par l’un des enquêteurs d’Etat plutôt que quelqu’un du comté voisin, mais les bases étaient les mêmes. Selon le rapport, le point de départ du feu était une poubelle dans la salle de bain du premier étage, qui contenait plusieurs matériaux combustibles : fibre de cellulose (coton, soie artificielle), pâte à papier, gelée de pétrole, nourriture frit, éthanol, alcool isopropylique; tous ces matières étaient des produits ménagers courants. La source de départ du feu semblait être une cigarette qui n’avait pas été correctement éteinte.

Mais Harris ne fumait pas. C’était probablement la seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient d’accord au lycée — l’odeur de la cigarette était répugnante. Il avait même vu Harris envoyer quelqu’un se changer une fois.

C’était un indice, mais il allait avoir besoin de plus que ça s’il voulait découvrir qui avait vraiment piégé Harris.

Il commença à googler les combustibles énumérés par l’enquêteur. Les deux types d’alcool étaient vraiment une sorte désinfectant, ce qui était logique. D’après Wikipédia, la gelée de pétrole était probablement de la vaseline. Le coton pourrait être n’importe quoi. Des coton-tiges, des pansements, des torchons, des vieilles chaussettes… Cellulose était l’un des mots les plus vagues que l’enquêteur aurait pu utiliser. Presque tout était à base de cellulose. Même le fromage râpé contenait de la cellulose.

Stiles s’avachit sur le canapé et, regarda Dex-Starr et Katma Tui jouer, se chassant l’un l’autre sous et autour de la table basse, luttant brièvement avant de se séparer. “Je dois me rappeler de vous faire enfin castrer,” leur dit-il, non pas qu’ils comprenaient ce que cela voulait dire. Ils étaient, de toute façon, trop jeunes pour le moment, avait dit Scott. Peut-être dans un mois ou deux. Il savait seulement qu’il ne voulait absolument pas de chatons incestueux.

“Oh mon Dieu,” se dit-il à lui-même une minute plus tard, et puis il appela Derek.

***

“Tu vas être tellement content que j’ai tout lu sur les menstruations en bilogie,” fut la première chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

“Stiles, quoi ? Il est deux heures du matin,” grogna Derek. “Je pensais que c’était une urgence.”

“Ca l’est ! Déclara Stiles avec véhémence. Derek s’était, en effet, levé et avait conduit jusqu’à l’appartement de Stiles, il avait l’air mécontent et endormi, les cheveux ébouriffés et il portait un pantalon de survêtement et un débardeur sous sa veste. “Je sais qui a tué Harris.”

“A cause des règles,” répondit platement Derek, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

“A cause des règles,” acquiesça Stiles. Il était prêt à ignorer la mauvaise humeur de Derek, puisqu’il l’avait accidentellement sorti du lit au milieu de la nuit.

Derek s’affala de tout son long sur le canapé sans ménagement, somnolent. “D’accord,” dit-il, “dis-moi.”

Stiles lui raconta tout à propos de sa rencontre avec Kate à la supérette, des choses qu’elle avait dans son panier, “Je suis incroyablement observateur,” expliqua-t-il, ignorant la moquerie de Derek. “Vaseline, frites, oeufs et tampons,” finit-il fièrement.

Derek le fixa simplement.

“Ce sont tous des allumes-feu !” S’exclama Stiles. “La vaseline est la gelée de pétrole ! Les Doritos sont du petit bois idéal ! Le carton des oeufs est fait de pâte à papier ! Et les tampons— “

“—sont généralement composés d’un mélange de coton et de soie artificielle,” finit Derek pour lui, se redressant enfin et se frottant les yeux.

Cela donna une pause à Stiles. “Je veux dire, je sais ça, mais comment le sais-tu, toi ?”

“J’ai trois soeurs,” répondit distraitement Derek, mais il était déjà passé à autre chose. “Elle a tout acheté devant toi,” réfléchit-il. “Est-ce que tu sais si elle a payé par carte ?”

“Euh, j’ai surtout essayé de me cacher d’elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle quitte le magasin,” répondit honnêtement Stiles. “Parce qu’elle est effrayante et aussi parce qu’elle puait la cigarette. Ce qui est probablement ce qu’elle a utilisé pour allumer le feu !” Ajouta-t-il.

“Ouais, j’avais compris,” songea Derek. “Alors pourquoi me le dire ? Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas à ton père ?”

“Je me suis, euh, peut-être faufilé pour prendre quelques photos du rapport de l’enquêteur sans demander la permission,” avoua Stiles.

Evidemment, la chose suivante que fit Derek fut de réveiller le père de Stiles.

***

“Stiles,” dit son père, en retirant ses mains de son visage. “Est-ce que tu pense que je suis un idiot ? Je l’ai laissé pour que tu puisses le voir. Je t’ai élevé. Je sais que tu ne passes pas autant de temps dans la salle de bain.” Il s'affala dans le fauteuil avec un soupir. “Je suis trop vieux pour être debout si tard,” marmonna-t-il.

“La justice n’attend pour personne,” déclara Stiles solennellement, mais les regards qu’il reçut de chacun d’eux n’étaient clairement pas impressionnés.

“Ca peut attendre le matin,” gémit son père. “Je prends la chambre d’amis.” Il se leva du fauteuil et trébucha dans le couloir en direction de la chambre d’amis. Personne ne l’avait jamais utilisé auparavant, mais il y avait des draps propres sur le lit et son père n’était probablement pas difficile.

“Euh, je n’ai pas d’autres lits,” dit Stiles, sauf le mien, “Est-ce que le canapé te convient ?”

Derek retira sa veste et posa ses jambes sur le canapé, et il s’étira. C’était un grand canapé, parfait pour faire la sieste (une des raisons pour lesquelles Stiles l’avait acheté), donc il convenait au moins. “Est-ce que tu as une couverture ou quelque chose que je pourrais t’emprunter ?” Demanda-t-il.

“Oui, une couverture, un oreiller, oui, reste là,” grommela Stiles et attrapa le deuxième oreiller de son lit et un plaid dans son placard. Sa mère adorait les plaids. “J’espère que ça ira,” dit-il en tendant l’oreiller à Derek et dépliant le plaid, l’étalant sur les jambes de Derek. “Si tu as froid ou quoi que ce soit, viens juste me réveiller.”

Derek regarda Stiles, à moitié endormi, pendant un long moment, sans ciller. “D’accord,” acquiesça-t-il, et puis il se retourna et remonta le plaid sur ses épaules, fin de la conversation.

“D’accord,” dit Stiles plus pour lui-même, et il éteignit la lumière en retournant au lit.

***

Stiles se réveilla au son de quelqu’un fouillant dans le tiroir à casseroles sous la cuisinière, mais aussi à Dex-Starr qui alternait entre miauler et mâchouiller ses cheveux, ronronnant bruyamment tout ce temps. “Je me lève, je me lève,” dit-il et Katma Tui prit cela comme une invitation pour marcher directement sur sa vessie. “Ugh, je t’aime, mais tu dois arrêter de faire ça tous les matins,” lui expliqua Stiles, la soulevant et la posant sur le sol. Elle et Dex-Starr le suivirent dans la salle de bain, tournant autour de ses pieds jusqu’à ce qu’il se dirige vers la cuisine pour les nourrir.

Vraiment, Stiles n’avait pas prit assez de temps hier soir pour apprécier les bras de Derek dans ce débardeur. Ils étaient indécents. Personne ne devrait être autorisé à avoir des bras forts et musclés comme ça, ou des épaules parfaitement arrondies qui menaient à une longue nuque. Derek se releva de là où il était, fouillant dans le tiroir et tenant la plus grande poêle à frire de Stiles. “Bonjour,” dit-il, la voix adoucie par le sommeil, “Des pancakes, ça te va ?” 

C’était comme si tous les rêves de Stiles se réalisaient. “Ouais,” dit-il en avalant. “Des pancakes seraient super.” Il devait frôler Derek pour atteindre la nourriture pour chat (hors de portée des chatons), et il se distrailla lui-même en mesurant la nourriture des deux chatons avant de changer leurs eaux.

Derek avait déjà trouvé un saladier et un fouet, travaillant la pâte lisse pendant que la poêle chauffait. “Veux-tu quelque chose dedans ?” Demanda-t-il, apparemment pas du tout perturbé que Stiles le regarde.

“Des pépites de chocolat ?” Suggéra Stiles, en sortant un sac du placard.

“Ca semble bien,” acquiesça Derek, et versa le premier pancake dans la casserole avant de jeter une poignée de pépites dedans. La pâte gonfla lentement, les bords se solidifiant pendant la cuisson. Stiles se pencha contre le comptoir, à moitié endormi, et regarda Derek vérifier les bords et retourner le pancake, révélant une moitié dorée. Quand il déposa le premier pancake dans une assiette, Derek se retourna et sourit à Stiles, proche et doux dans la lumière matinale de sa cuisine. “Je t’avais dit que je cuisinerai pour toi.”

Stiles ne le dirait à personne, mais son coeur bondit un peu à ça, et c’était difficile de ne pas se pencher en avant et de lui voler un baiser.

“Est-ce que je sens des pancakes ?”

Son père était là.

***

Bien que Stiles ne qualifierait pas les pancakes de véritables démonstrations des prouesses culinaires supposées de Derek, il admettra volontiers qu’elles étaient délicieuses — légères et moelleuses avec juste le bon nombre de pépites de chocolat. Stiles était au paradis du petit-déjeuner.

“Je sais que nous avons accepté d’agir comme si l’affaire était close,” dit Derek à son père, “mais je pense que nous devrions peut-être garder un oeil sur Kate Argent. Si elle a fait ses courses devant le fils du Shérif, elle pourrait se sentir invincible en ce moment. Nous pourrions l’attraper, maintenant qu’elle semble avoir baissé sa garde.”

“Bonne idée,” acquiesça son père. “Mais nous devons rester discret.” Il s’arrêta, et sourit un peu à ses pancakes avant de reprendre une expression neutre. Stiles fut immédiatement en état d’alerte. “Peut-être que toi et Stiles devriez surveiller la maison des Argents ce soir.”

Stiles s’arrêta, sa fourchette pleine de pancakes à mi-chemin de sa bouche. “Quoi ? Tu me laisserais faire une planque ?”

“Simplement pour observer,” déclara sévèrement son père. “Puisque je sais que tu essaieras probablement de le faire tout seul, au moins de cette façon, Derek sera là pour garder un oeil sur toi, et je pourrais avoir mon sommeil réparateur.”

“Je prendrais soin de lui, monsieur,” acquiesça Derek. “Et nous garderons un oeil sur la maison des Argents et nous vous laisserons savoir si quelque chose se passe.”

“Brave homme,” déclara son père avec approbation. “Et bons pancakes.”

***

“Qu’est-ce que tu portes,” demanda platement Derek quand il vint le chercher ce soir-là pour leur surveillance.

“Vêtements de planque.”

“Tu ressembles à un voleur français.”

Stiles ne ressemblait pas à un voleur français. “Je sais que nous sommes censés être habillé de façon décontracté au cas où quelqu’un viendrait nous voir dans la voiture, mais Scott m’a, une fois, trouvé pendant une partie de cache-cache dans le noir parce que j’étais trop pâle, donc j’ai déterré un vieux col roulé,” expliqua-t-il.

“Et le chapeau ?” Demanda Derek.

“J’ai froid ?” Alors il avait trouvé un bonnet noir dans son placard. Ce n’est pas comme si Derek était mieux. Il ressemblait à un laissé-pour-compte d’un gang de bikers ou un nouveau dans Grease.

Derek lui lança un second coup d’oeil et soupira un peu pour lui-même. “D’accord. On y va.”

Balançant son sac à dos sur une épaule, Stiles ferma sa maison avant de monter dans la voiture familiale de Derek. “J’ai apporté du café et des sandwichs, et un jeu de cartes, et mon ordinateur en cas d’inspiration,” expliqua-t-il tandis que Derek tournait dans la rue principale.

“Tu as l’intention d’écrire ce soir ?” Demanda Derek en lui jetant un coup d’oeil.

Stiles haussa les épaules. “Je veux dire, j’écris toute la journée ? Mais parfois j’ai une idée et si je ne l’écris pas tout de suite ? Pouf. Elle disparaîtra pour toujours.”

Derek acquiesça et éteignit les phares tandis qu’ils entraient dans la rue dans laquelle Chris et Victoria vivaient, se garant à quelques maisons de là, devant la maison d’un autre adjoint.

“Alors,” dit Stiles après une minute de silence. “Que fait-on pendant les planques ?”

“Je n’en ai pas fait beaucoup,” admit Derek, débouclant sa ceinture de sécurité et se déplaçant sur son siège. “mais je suis presque sûr que nous devons simplement regarder la maison et voir si Kate Argent en sort. Ensuite, nous appelons ton père.”

“C’est tout ?” Demanda Stiles. “Ca semble… incroyablement ennuyeux.”

Derek sourit. “Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu’il t’a laissé venir à sa place ?”

***

Trois heures plus tard, Stiles avait bu trop de café, avait illégalement pissé dans des buissons, et il avait bruyamment été battu par Derek à la bataille et aux jeux des sept familles. “Pourquoi es-tu si doué aux cartes ?” Gémit Stiles.

“Je ne pense pas que la bataille et le jeu des sept familles comptent vraiment,” dit Derek avec un haussement d’épaules, “mais nous jouions beaucoup au gin rami pendant les vacances. Sois heureux de ne pas jouer contre Laura — elle est méchante.”

“Pouah, je parie,” gémit Stiles. “Elle me rappelle Lydia, ce qui est terrifiant.” Beacon Hills était devenu d’une manière ou d’une autre, la maison d’un nombre élevé de personnes incroyablement attrayantes et effrayantes, comme les Argents, et les Hales, et Danny et — Eh bien. Peut-être qu’il y avait quelque chose dans l’eau.

Derek s’assit un peu plus droit pendant une seconde avant de se retourner sur son siège et se pencher vers l’arrière, récupérant un sac d’épicerie derrière son siège. “Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ?” Demanda Stiles.

“Je t’ai ramené quelque chose,” déclara Derek, puis il laissa échapper un cri de triomphe avant de se rasseoir dans son siège. “Enfin, pour les chats surtout.” Il tendit à Stiles une poignée de jouets pour chats : des petites choses bourrées d’herbe à chat, une boule en plastique qui fait du bruit, et un poisson rouge brillant avec queue en plumes.

“Hé, tu n’avais pas besoin de leur acheter des jouets, mais, tu sais. Merci, ils ont l’air géniaux,” déclara Stiles avec un sourire, et il les rangea dans son sac à dos. “Tu dois vraiment aimer les chats, pas vrai ?”

“Evidemment,” acquiesça Derek. “Les chats sont vraiment géniaux. J’ai toujours voulu un chien aussi mais avec certains de mes horaires au poste, ça ne serait pas juste pour le chien. ET mon immeuble n’autorise pas les animaux de compagnie.”

Stiles ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un bruit malheureux. “Tu devrais déménager,” dit-il. “Je t’ai vu avec ces chatons, et l’unité canine, et tu es toujours si heureux quand tu joues avec des animaux.Il doit bien y avoir des appartements dans le coin qui autorise les animaux de compagnie.”

Derek haussa les épaules. “Peut-être. Ce n’est pas là où je vais vivre pour toujours, mais ça suffit pour le moment. Les choses changent.” Il regarda Stiles. “C’est un appartement de célibataire pour l’instant.”

“C’est plutôt sympa, d’après ce que j’en ai vu,” Stiles fit marche arrière, ne sachant pas si Derek pouvait être offensé. “Beaucoup d’étagères, de grandes fenêtres.”

Derek grogna et couvrit son visage avec ses mains. “Dis-moi que tu n’as pas vu mes étagères,” dit-il de façon étouffée.

“Quoi ? Je veux dire, en quelque sorte ? Pourquoi ?” Stiles était soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé. “Y avait-il quelque chose d’embarrassant dedans ? Aimes-tu secrètement les harlequins ? Est-ce que tu lis seulement des mystères de gare ?”

Retirant ses mains de son visage, Derek regarda platement Stiles. “Est-ce que tu te moque de moi ? J’ai genre trois copies de chacun de tes livres.”

“Vraiment ?” En plus de celui dans son bureau ? ”Je—allais-tu les vendre du eBay ou quelque chose ? Je ne pense pas qu’ils valent grand-chose, mec. A moins que tu ne les ai signés, et je ne t’ai vu à aucune séance de dédicace que j’ai donné en ville.” Cela était, en effet, un point sensible dans l’esprit de Stiles, que Derek ne s’était jamais présenté à aucun des évènements qu’il avait fait à la libraire de Main Street, ou à la bibliothèque. Jusque là, il supposait que cela signifiait que Derek n’aimait simplement pas ses livres, ou qu’il s’en fichait.

Derek rougit jusqu’à ses oreilles. “J’aime vraiment tes livres. Beaucoup. Mais je ne voulais pas être bizarre, ou te mettre mal à l’aise donc euh, j’ai demandé une fois à Laura de prendre une de mes copies et de la faire signer, quand tu faisais une séance de lecture ? Mais elle s’est juste moquée de moi et puis, elle a dit non.” C’était adorable. “Après ça, il y eut cette vente aux enchères de charité pour l’Organisation contre la violence faite aux Hommes et aux animaux, donc j’ai, euh, récupéré un ensemble de livres dédicacés comme ça,” finit Derek, toujours rouge vif, même dans l’éclairage faible de la rue.

“C’est… c’est génial, mec.” Derek lui jeta un coup d’oeil. “Je suis sérieux ! Certaines personnes, ici, font dédicacer leurs livres au cas où je mourrais dans un étrange accident de voiture ou quelque chose, et ils finiraient par valoir de l’argent. Mais j’ai vu la copie dans ton bureau, tu l’as clairement beaucoup lu. Quand tu dis que tu les aimes vraiment, je sais que tu le penses, et c’est génial.”

Derek avait toujours été un gars bien et intelligent. Son avis comptait beaucoup pour Stiles, béguin mis à part.

“Je—“ Il fut coupé par le téléphone de Derek, qui se mit à sonner. “C’est ton père,” dit-il avant de répondre. “Monsieur ?” Il attendit une minute, lui dit qu’ils étaient en route, et il raccrocha avant de jurer, cherchant sa ceinture de sécurité.

“Que s’est-il passé ?” Demanda Stiles. Il n’y avait eu aucun mouvement dans la maison de toute la nuit.

“Il y a eu un autre incendie, et au moins, deux morts,” déclara Derek d’un ton sinistre et démarra le moteur.

***

Une fois qu’ils furent de retour sur la route principale, il ne fut pas difficile de trouver le chemin à suivre. Il y avait une lumière anormale et rosée qui vacillait à l’extrémité est de la ville, loin des maisons et des appartements les plus récents.

Les pompiers avaient travaillé dur ce mois-ci. Il y avait trois camions sur les lieux, garés le plus près possible de ce qui était autrefois une magnifique maison du début du siècle, qui avait été mise en vente récemment. Stiles l’avait visité, même s’il aimait sa petite maison pas très loin de chez son père, juste parce que cette maison était si belle. Maintenant, cependant, le porche qui faisait le tour de la maison, était noir et carbonisé, fumant sous les quantités d’eau déversées par les camions de pompiers. Les courbes gracieuses des moulures autour des pignons avaient laissé place à d’épais nuages de fumée, et plusieurs fenêtres avaient été brisées à cause de la chaleur.

C’était affreux.

“Stiles, Derek, par ici,” les appela son père. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule des officiers, des pompiers et du personnel d’urgence jusqu’à son père, qui se tenait près d’un pick-up neuf et brillant avec le couvre-bagages assorti. “Il est enregistré sous le nom de Kate Argent,” dit-il. “Nous étions sur le point de l’ouvrir.”

L’adjoint Parrish utilisait un pied-de-biche sur la serrure de la porte, et un moment plus tard, il y eut un clic alors que la serrure cédait. Il ouvrit la porte et tendit la main à l’intérieur pour déverrouiller également la portière côté passager. “Je vais aller chercher de l’huile WD-40 pour le couvre-bagages, monsieur,” dit-il en désignant l’arrière du camion.

“Merci, Parrish,” dit son père, puis fit signe à Derek de l’autre côté du camion et lui lança une paire de gants. “Derek, tu es avec moi pour la collecte de preuves jusqu’à ce que les pompiers nous disent que la zone est sûre pour aller à l’intérieur. Stiles, attrape les sacs à évidences dans la voiture de patrouille. Nous allons avoir besoin de chaque paire de mains que nous pouvons avoir.”

Quelques fois dans le passé, Stiles avait aidé sur des scènes comme celle-ci, ou un peu comme ça. Principalement pendant des urgences, et seulement en mettant des trucs dans des sacs et en les étiquetant pour son père, des choses que tout le monde pouvait faire.

En regardant autour de lui, il semblait que la moitié des agents de police et du personnel d’urgence du comté étaient sur les lieux, chacun d’eux avait les mains pleines. Ca allait être une longue nuit.

***

Stiles se réveilla sur le siège passager de la voiture de patrouille de son père avec la veste de Derek étalée sur lui comme une couverture. “Hé fiston,” dit son père, l’air fatigué et usé. “Parrish va te ramener à la maison.”

“Je peux aider,” dit Stiles en se frottant les yeux. “Je suis réveillé.”

Son père soupira. “Tu es sûr ? Tu n’es pas obligé d’être là.”

“Je suis là, papa. J’ai besoin de savoir ce qui s’est passé.” Il se redressa et enfila correctement la veste en cuir. Il pourrait la rendre à Derek la prochaine fois qu’il le verrait; il devait bien être quelque part dans le coin.

“D’accord,” dit son père en lâchant l’affaire. “Nous avons monté une tente pour examiner les preuve que nous avons récupéré dans le camion et autour de l’incendie, cependant Deaton a déjà emmené les corps à la morgue.”

“Les corps, au pluriel ?” Demanda Stiles. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu’ils n’avaient qu’un seul corps, gravement brûlé au niveau de la porte d’entrée.

“Deux morts,” acquiesça son père alors qu’ils se dirigeait vers la tente, loin des restes de la maison. “Nous sommes presque sûr qu’il s’agit de Kate Argent. Pas encore d’indice sur qui est la deuxième personne. Était.”

Ils entrèrent dans la tente, qui était éclairée par des lampes de travail dans les coin et remplie de tables pliantes où des paniers d’évidences étaient déposés. Parrish et Derek sortaient des sacs d’évidences de l’un des paniers et les étalaient sur les différentes tables. “Hé Stiles,” dit Parrish avec un sourire. “Besoin qu’on te ramène chez toi ?”

“Non, mais merci. Je vais aider à trier les preuves.” Il remarqua que Derek le fixait. “Oh, tu veux récupérer ta veste ?” Demanda Stiles en la retirant de ses épaules.

“Non,” répondit trop vite Derek, “je euh, tu peux la garder. C’est bon.”

Stiles n’était peut-être pas assez réveillé pour analyser ça. “D’accord,” dit-il lentement, en la remettant sur ses épaules. “Mets-moi simplement où tu me veux et je vais commencer.”

Derek eut l’air peiné et son père le regarda comme s’il avait fait quelque chose de bizarre, mais peu importe. Ils étaient tous réveillé depuis plus longtemps que Stiles. Ils étaient probablement complètement épuisé.

“Une partie de ça est simplement de la camelote, mais sa voiture contenait aussi de nombreux allumes-feu potentiels et quelques armes à feu. Nous devons séparer les preuves les plus immédiatement pertinentes des choses que nous pourrons probablement examiner plus tard,” dit Parrish prenant probablement pitié de Stiles. “Attrape simplement un panier et commence à les trier. Puis, nous passerons en revue les différentes pièces.”

“Compris,” dit Stiles avec un salut.

Son père sourit de travers, épuisé. “Je vais vous laisser les garçons alors. Je dois aller voir Deaton au sujet des autopsies. Sois sage,” ajouta-t-il pour Stiles.

“Je suis toujours sage,” argumenta Stiles, mais personne ne sembla le croire.

***

Parrish n’avait pas plaisanté. Le camion de Kate Argent contenait, au moins, trois fusils, une glacière pleine de munitions, et une quantité suspecte de corde. Et ce n’était que le début : des bidons d’essence, plus d’une dizaine de tubes de vaseline, des tampons,  des disques de coton, des chips, une énorme boîte d’allumettes, simplement de nombreux allumes-feu fait maison. Stiles avait fait beaucoup de recherches à ce sujet. Il était presque sûr qu’il pourrait faire une bombe maintenant.

“Elle devait vraiment se sentir invulnérable,” dit Stiles, examinant les objets collectés. “La plupart des gens ne laisserait pas traîner autant de preuves.”

“C’était dans le coffre, protégé et enfermé par le couvre-coffre,” répliqua Derek. “Personne ne pouvait le voir, ou le prendre. Elle avait probablement prévu de mettre le feu et puis de partir.”

“J’imagine,” dit Stiles mais ça ne semblait pas correct. Quelque chose n’allait pas, mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Derek posa son sac de preuves. “Je sais que que tu as peut-être encore peur. Elle a essayé de te tuer car tu t’es trop rapproché de la vérité, mais elle est morte maintenant. C’est fini.”

“Mais qui est l’autre victime ? Pourquoi brûler cette maison ?” Il y avait beaucoup de questions auxquelles Stiles avait besoin de répondre. “Et j’ai regardé les autres rapports d’incendie. Elle fait ça depuis des années et n’a jamais été attrapée. Elle n’était pas négligente. Alors que s’est-il passé ici ? Comment s’est-elle retrouvée piégée dans un feu qu’elle aurait elle-même allumée ?”

“Il pourrait y avoir eu une lutte entre elle et l’autre victime,” argumenta Parrish. “Nous saurons rien avant d’avoir les conclusions de Deaton, et ça pourrait prendre un moment. C’est beaucoup plus difficile de trouver des preuves sur un corps qui a été gravement brûlé.”

Stiles fronça les sourcils en regardant les preuves collectées. “Je comprends, j’ai juste… il me manque quelque chose. Quelque chose n’a pas de sens.”

Le truc était qu’il y avait énormément de matériel. Ils avaient remplis six paniers de preuves, chacun d’eux remplis à ras-bord. “Pourquoi aurait-elle acheté plus de vaseline ?” Demanda-t-il. 

“Quoi ?” Derek semblait confus. “Pour démarrer les incendies.”

“Ouais, mais cette maison était vide. Combien de vaseline pourrait-il y avoir à l’intérieur ? Et quand je l’ai vu avant que Harris soit tué, elle achetait juste assez de choses pour démarrer ce feu. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça si elle avait déjà tout ça qui traînait ?”

“Je—d’accord, c’est un bon point,” concéda Derek. “Cependant, ce n’est pas concluant. Si nous trouvons assez d’incohérences, cela pourrait signifier quelque chose cependant.”

“Comme ces tampons, tu veux dire ?” Demanda Stiles en agitant la boîte.

“Euh, quoi ?” Parrish semblait un peu stupéfait.

“Je l’ai vu acheter les trucs pour le feu de Harris. Elle avait choisi une marque de tampons totalement différente, le genre avec un applicateur en coton. Ceux-ci sont plus petits et ils ont un applicateur en plastique. Ils ne brûleront pas aussi facilement.”

“Et peu de femmes garderaient six boîtes de tampons à l’arrière d’un camion,” dit Derek. “Sauf si c’est pour les distribuer.”

“Curieusement,” dit sèchement Parrish, “je doute qu’elle soit du genre charitable.”

***

Dans l’ensemble, ils trouvèrent beaucoup de petites choses à ajouter à une quelque chose de relativement plus grand. Stiles se sentait nerveux, mais il finit par rentrer à maison et dormir. “Je vais te ramener,” offrit Derek. “Je rentre aussi à la maison ; ordres du Shérif. Il nous veut de retour dans quelques heures après que nous aillons eu un peu de repos.”

“Ok, merci,” acquiesça Stiles, se frottant les yeux alors qu’ils montaient dans la voiture.

Le bourdonnement du moteur et la chaleur du soleil sur les vitres bercèrent Stiles qui se rendormit. Il se réveilla seulement quand Derek éteignit le moteur et ils étaient déjà devant chez lui. “oh mec, désolé, je me suis endormi,” dit Stiles en cherchant sa ceinture de sécurité.

“Ne t’en fais pas,” Derek haussa les sourcils. “Tu m’as ramené à la maison quand j’étais épuisé, tu te rappelle ?”

Stiles rit un peu. “Ouais, je suppose que nous sommes quittes.”

Derek acquiesça de façon évasive. “Quelque chose comme ça,” dit-il. “Repose-toi. Nous t’appellerons quand nous aurons du nouveau.”

“Merci.” Stiles sortit de la voiture et entra dans sa maison, agitant la main alors qu’il ouvrait la porte. Derek ne repartit pas avant qu’il soit à l’intérieur cependant.

Katma Tui et Dex-Starr vinrent à sa rencontre alors qu’il entrait, miaulant bruyamment, et se frottant contre ses chevilles. “Hé les gars,’ dit-il en se penchant pour les caresser alors qu’il défaisait ses lacets. “Vous avez faim ? Désolé je suis en retard.” Il était seulement une ou deux heures plus tard que l’heure à laquelle il les nourrissait habituellement, mais il ne se sentait pas trop mal car il leur restait des croquettes dans leurs bols. Il leur donna de la pâtée, changea leur eau, se déshabilla et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

La justice pouvait attendre jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse sa sieste.

***

Il mit une alarme sur son téléphone quelques heures plus tard. Quand il se réveilla, il se doucha, enfila des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers le poste de police sans attendre d’appels de Derek ou de son père. Il se gara devant, à côté des Argents (reconnaissable par la plaque d’immatriculation MAIRE  légèrement énervante) et se dirigea à l’intérieur.

Victoria et Chris Argent étaient maladroitement assis au bureau de Derek, tous deux avaient l’air épuisé, alors Stiles passa son chemin et tourna au coin comme s’il se dirigeait vers la salle de repos pour pouvoir écouter ce qu’ils disaient. Quoi ? Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait l’obligation de mieux se comporter. Il n’était pas vraiment un adjoint du Shérif.

“Je n’en avais aucune idée,” déclara Victoria, “J’étais au bureau en train de travailler tard hier soir, et j’ai fini par m’endormir sur le canapé. Chris a le sommeil léger.”

“Savez-vous pourquoi Kate et Gérard auraient pu se retrouver hier soir ?” Demanda Derek.

“Non,” soupira Chris. “Mon père et ma soeur ont toujours été un peu... étranges. Nous les voyons uniquement une ou deux fois par an. Je pensais qu’ils étaient sortis chasser.”

Derek soupira. “Vous êtes conscient que la saison de la chasse ne commence pas avant juillet ?”

“Stiles,” déclara son père, posant une main sur son épaule et faisant sursauter Stiles. Il se retourna pour voir son père tenant une tasse de café. “Allez, arrête d’écouter aux portes. Je vais te montrer les rapports d’autopsies.”

“Quoi, pas de café pour moi ?” Demanda Stiles alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau.

“Tu déteste le café d’ici,” argumenta son père, ce qui était vrai.

Les dossiers d’autopsie étaient déjà posés sur le bureau, et Stiles attrapa celui sur le dessus de la pile, l’ouvrant rapidement. Après le bref résumé habituel, ce que Stiles passa, il y avait des diagrammes corporels et une liste des preuves recueillies.

Stiles n’avait jamais rencontré le grand-père d’Allison, mais d’après ce qu’il avait entendu, il passait beaucoup de temps avec Kate, ce qui ne pouvait pas être bon. D’après le rapport d’autopsie, il était vieux. Deaton avait trouvé les signes d’un cancer des poumons et d’arthrite avancée sous les dommages causés par le feu. Rien qui surprenait vraiment Stiles ou qui se démarquait.

Il échangea de dossier pour celui de Kate, qui était plus intéressant. Des signes de blessures défensives sur ses avant-bras et une fracture du lobe pariétal à la suite d’un traumatisme contondant furent découverts. “D’accord, eh bien ce n’est pas très naturel,” marmonna Stiles.

“La fracture du crâne ?” Demanda son père. “Je me suis aussi posé la question. Ils sont tous les deux morts à cause de l’inhalation de fumée, mais le corps de Gérard a été retrouvé loin du sien, près de la porte arrière, comme s’il avait essayé de fuir.”

“Penses-tu qu’ils se sont battus ?” Demanda Stiles.

“C’est l’hypothèse évidente, surtout si le feu avait déjà commencé. Mais d’un autre côté—”

“—il y a l’arthrite de Gérard,” finit Stiles. “Il n’y a aucun moyen qu’il ait pu battre Kate.”

“Je suis d’accord,” dit son père, reprenant le dossier et le fermant. “Ce qui signifie qu’une autre personne est impliquée. Une tierce partie.”

“Nous ne savons toujours pas avec certitude que Gérard ait été impliqué dans les incendies,” dit Stiles, retombant sur sa chaise.

Son père fouilla dans les dossiers sur son bureau avant d’en tirer un triomphalement. “Nous le savons, en fait. Ses empreintes sont partout sur la plupart des preuves que nous avons trouvées dans la partie avant du camion. La plupart de ce qui se trouvait à l’arrière était complètement immaculé, ce qui me porte à croire que ton intuition était bonne et quelqu’un les a piégé. Mais les choses que nous avons trouvées derrière et sous la banquette avant, ou même dans la boîte à gants portent tous les empreintes de Kate et Gérard, ainsi que les traces d’autres accélérateurs différents.”

“Donc ils travaillaient probablement ensemble, allumant des incendies le long de la côte, mais quelqu’un les a piégé de toute façon ? Ca n’a pas de sens.”

Son père haussa les épaules. “La meilleure théorie qui me vient à l’heure actuelle est que nous cherchons un justicier un peu trop zélé,” dit-il. “Mais il y a encore des preuves à examiner, et les pompiers disent que la maison devrait être assez sûre pour que nous puissions aller y faire un tour demain matin. Rentre chez toi, Stiles. Repose-toi.”

“Ouais, ouais,” dit Stiles en se dirigeant vers la porte. “Tu sais que tu devras dormir un jour, toi aussi, pas vrai ?”

Son père le chassa de la main, alors Stiles sortit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un message à Mme McCall. Peut-être qu’elle arrivera à le faire quitter le poste. Elle était définitivement faite de choses plus dures que Stiles.

Il s’appuya contre sa Jeep pendant une minute, attendant de recevoir une réponse et regarda à nouveau la voiture des Argents. C’était vraiment énervant — peinture noire, vitres teintées, plaque d'immatriculation personnalisée. Il aurait presque pu croire que c’était une voiture de la mafia si ce n’était les plaques pleine d’orgueil. “Ah,” se dit-il, se réjouissant en partie du malheur d’autrui. “Même le maire reçoit des contraventions pour des problèmes de stationnement.” Il se pencha pour y regarder de plus près et c’est là qu’il le vit.

***


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Murder, He Wrote  
> Auteur : mklutz  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction ! 
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Dernier chapitre ! Un peu de retard.. Mais on est toujours mercredi quelque part dans le monde ^^

Stiles n’était pas très bon quand il s’agissait de planification. Il agissait sur des coups de tête, mais il parvint à attendre jusqu’au soir et à tout rassembler avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se redressa et sonna à la porte de la maison des Argents.

Chris Argent ouvrit la porte. “Stiles,” dit-il en haussant un sourcil. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Allison ne vit plus ici.”

“Je suis en fait ici pour vous parler ainsi qu’à votre femme,” répondit-il. “Si vous avez quelques minutes.”

Chris fronça les sourcils. “Nous essayons d’organiser deux funérailles. Est-ce que c’est important ?”

“C’est une question de vie ou de mort,” répondit Stiles. “Je ne serais pas là autrement.”

Soupirant, Chris recula et fit signe à Stiles de venir à l’intérieur. Il enleva ses chaussures dans l’entrée et se dirigea vers le salon. “Va t’asseoir,” déclara Chris, “je vais chercher Victoria.”

La maison des Argents était chic, moderne et inconfortable comme devait l’être les maisons de la plupart des fonctionnaires, supposait Stiles. Il y avait de nombreuses chaises, toutes très élégantes, mais juste assez étranges pour s’asseoir dedans. Il s’assit sur le bord d’un canapé avant de se lever à nouveau. Ses fesses le remercieraient plus tard.

“Stiles,” dit Victoria en revenant avec Chris. Elle portait toujours un tailleur jupe comme si elle était encore au bureau. Personnellement, Stiles était plus le genre de mec qui se déshabillait dès qu’il rentrait à la maison. “Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?” Tout à propos d’elle était digne, professionnel et droit. Même hris avait l’air un peu minable à côté d’elle.

“C’est à propos de quelque chose que j’ai entendu au poste de police aujourd’hui,” dit-il.

“Ne voulez-vous pas vous asseoir ?” L’interrompu Victoria. “Pouvons-nous vous offrir du thé ?”

“Je ne pense pas que je serais ici longtemps,” dit Stiles. Victoria s’installa sur le canapé cependant, et Chris à côté d’elle. “Je rendais visite à mon père cet après-midi et je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de vous entendre parler avec l’Adjoint Hale. Vous étiez tous les deux assez pressés de faire comme si vous n’aviez aucune idée de ce que faisaient Kate et Gérard, même s’ils vivaient ici depuis deux semaines.”

Victoria soupira et lissa sa jupe. “Je sais que la vie d’un auteur célèbre est un peu différente de la mienne, mais vous comprenez sûrement que Chris et moi menons des vies très chargées, Stiles. Il n’est pas inhabituel que l’un ou l’autre d’entre nous ne rentre à la maison que pour dormir.”

“Ouais, à propos de ça. Je me suis garé à côté de vous aujourd’hui au poste. Belle voiture,” déclara-t-il, avec un faux grand sourire. “Très  _ Men in Black _ . J’ai vu que vous aviez un amende de stationnement, cependant, ce qui est étrange,” il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et chercha dans sa galerie de photos, “parce qu’elle est datée d’hier à Beacon Beach et vous avez dit que vous étiez au travail toute la journée.”

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. “Je crois que j’ai dit que je suis restée là toute la nuit, pas que je ne suis pas sortie pendant la journée. Et il semblerait que vous avez entendu beaucoup d’une déclaration confidentielle à la police.”

“Qu’est-ce que je peux dire ?” Stiles haussa les épaules. “Je suis un gars curieux. Mais heureusement pour moi, les horodateurs de Beacon Beach fonctionnent 24 heures sur 24, et il se trouve que j’ai pris une photo de votre amende.” Il tendit son téléphone, montrant un photo de l’amende, puis passa à la photo suivant, un grand angle de la voiture comprenant la plaque d’immatriculation, l’amende visible par la fenêtre.

Chris devenait de plus en plus agité, alternant les coups d’oeil entre sa femme et Stiles. “Victoria ?” Demanda-t-il, se détournant subtilement d’elle. “Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?”

Elle attrapa sa main, la serrant fermement. “Je suis presque sûre que le fils du Shérif essaye de nous faire chanter.”

“Oh non,” déclara calmement Stiles. “J’essaie seulement de vous faire du chantage. Je suis sûr que Chris est innocent. Vous savez, une fois que j’ai vu l’amende de stationnement, j’ai pensé, quelles sont les chances qu’elle ait compris ce que son beau-père et sa belle-soeur faisaient et qu’elle ait essayé d’aider la police dans son enquête ? C’est une cause louable, vraiment.”

Chris retira sa main de l’emprise de sa femme et se leva. “Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?” Demanda-t-il, la fixant avec une horreur naissante.

“Elle a acheté la moitié du supermarché de Beacon Beach !” Déclara gaiement Stiles. “Vous savez, celui sur Main Street ? J’ai appelé et j’ai dit que ma mère pensait avoir oublié ses lunettes de soleil dans leur magasin. Ils se rappelaient parfaitement d’elle quand je l’ai décrit. Ce n’est pas tous les jours que quelqu’un achète autant de tampons et de tubes de vaseline. Au fait, je suis presque sûr qu’ils pensaient que vous étiez folle ou sénile,” ajouta-t-il,Vous auriez dû répartir vos achats sur plusieurs magasins. Mais je suppose que vous deviez travailler en un temps restreint.”

“J’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire pour protéger cette famille,” déclara Victoria en se tournant vers Chris. “Ils allaient nous détruire.”

“Je suis curieux à ce sujet au fait,” continua Stiles avec désinvolture. “Comment avez-vous compris ce qu’il se passait alors que la police cherchait encore des indices ?”

Victoria renifla indélicatement. “Ils ont, à vrai dire, eu le culot de me poser des questions sur des bâtiments spécifiques, comme le collège communautaire ou cette horrible maison. Comme si je n’allais pas assembler les pièces du puzzle, surtout après que Kate ait piégé cet idiot avec lequel elle s’amusait quand elle vivait ici. Je les ai suivi, je les ai vu acheter leurs provisions et mettre le feu à la maison. Avez-vous une idée de ce que cela allait faire aux taux d’assurance du comté ? Gérard et Kate ont toujours été de vrais psychopathes irresponsables.”

Parle pour toi, pensa Stiles, même si c’était bien de savoir pourquoi Kate et Gérard avaient tué Harris. “Alors vous les avez suivi ?”

“J’ai fouillé dans leurs affaires, j’ai compris ce dont j’avais besoin et je l’ai fait,” expliqua calmement Victoria. “Je suis une excellente chef de projet. Il fallait évidemment une femme pour tout faire correctement.”

Stiles acquiesça agréablement. “Bordel, je peux voir ça. Vous avez tout compris bien avant que quiconque le fasse. Alors vous les avez suivi jusqu’à la vieille maison ?”

“Je suis arrivée la première,” corrigea Victoria. “Ils étaient tellement évidents à ce sujet, ce n’était pas difficile à comprendre.”

“Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas dit à quelqu’un ?” Croassa Chris. Il était probablement sous le choc.

“Et les voir parader dans les journaux pour l’arrestation, le procès, l’exécution ? C’est une année électorale. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Cela devait se finir aussi vite que possible.” Elle se leva, lissa ses vêtements et pencha la tête vers Stiles. “Alors vous cherchez de l’argent ? J’aurais pensé que vous en aviez plus qu’assez pour vivre, mais je suppose qu’il n’y a pas de limite pour la cupidité.”

Stiles se tenait debout, les épaules en arrière. “Non, je suis bien d’un point de vue financier,” dit-il. “Je suis seulement venu ici pour vérifier qu’Allison aurait au moins un de ses deux parents, présent à son mariage.”

Victoria chancela, et c’est à ce moment-là que Derek, son père, Allison et Parrish entrèrent dans la cuisine. “Victoria Argent,” déclara son père, l’expression résignée et sortant une paire de menottes. “Vous êtes en état d’arrestation pour le meurtre de Kate et Gérard Argent — ”

“J’ai nettoyé vos bêtises !” Cracha-t-elle, mais il l’ignora et continua à lister ses droits. “Vous devriez me remercier !”

Allison s’était avancé pour enlacer son père, tous deux avaient les yeux humides, ne croyant pas vraiment ce qu’il se passait. “Allison,” dit désespérément Victoria, “J’essayais de te protéger d’eux. C’étaient des monstres.”

“Tu les as tué, maman,” déclara Allison en déglutissant. “Et tu as essayé de le cacher.”

Ils emmenèrent Victoria après ça, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance. Stiles ne pouvait même pas regarder Allison dans les yeux.

***

Il fallut quelques semaines pour que les choses se calment. L’arrestation fit beaucoup de bruit, évidemment, et d’une certaine façon, l’implication de Vivian  se répandit dans la ville. (C’était une petite ville. Il était habitué.) Il décida de faire profil bas pendant un moment, de se concentrer sur son écriture, de laisser Allison décider si elle le détestait pour avoir poussé sa mère à avouer un double homicide. 

Vous savez, l’habitude.

La bonne nouvelle était qu’il réussit à finir son troisième livre dans les semaines d’écriture qui suivirent l’arrestation de Victoria, très en avance sur son planning.Il l’envoya à son éditeur et finit par s'effondrer de fatigue pendant quelques jours, passant ses journées à dormir, manger et jouer avec les chatons, qui était dans une phase de développement dans laquelle leur têtes était toute petite à côté de leur corps.

Tout ce qu’il avait vraiment à faire était de retourner la veste de Derek.

***

“Ok, Stiles, tu peux totalement le faire,” se motiva-t-il, toujours assis dans la Jeep devant le poste de police. Il évitait le poste et Allison. Essayer de lui laisser de l’espace était l’excuse qu’il donnait à Scott, not pas que Scott le croyait.

Son téléphone sonna. C’était son père. “Tu vas entrer à un moment, ou tu vas juste rester assis dans ta voiture toute la journée ?” Demanda-t-il.

“J’arrive !” Répondit défensivement Stiles. “Peut-être que je devais juste envoyer un email à quelqu’un ou quelque chose. Tu ne sais pas !”

“J’ai des jumelles,” déclara platement son père. “Viens à l’intérieur.” Il raccrocha sans dire au revoir.

“Grossier,” dit Stiles à son téléphone. Mais il récupéra la veste de Derek et entra. Mieux valait en finir rapidement.

Derek n’était pas à son bureau, donc Stiles drapa la veste sur sa chaise et, attrapa un stylo et un post-it.  _ Merci pour le prêt _ , commença-t-il à écrire quand Derek mit sa bouche contre l’oreille de Stiles et dit, “Salut.”

Stiles sursauta et se retourna, gribouillant accidentellement le bureau de Derek avec le stylo mais miraculeusement il réussit à ne pas briser le nez de Derek avec l’arrière de son crâne. “Nom de dieu,” soupira-t-il, se cramponnant la poitrine et s’appuyant contre le bureau de Derek, le coeur battant à la chamade. Derek resta proche, appuyant une main sur le bureau, juste à côté de la hanche de Stiles. “Allais-tu me laisser une note et te sauver à nouveau ?”

“Euuuhhh,” bredouilla Stiles. C’était exactement ce que son plan était. 

Derek laissa échapper un sourire timide. “J’étais en train de penser, maintenant que l’affaire est terminée et je te dois encore un repas,” commença-t-il mais il fut couper.

“Stiles !” Cria Allison depuis l’autre côté de la pièce. Elle se dirigeait déjà vers eux, et Derek soupira un petit peu, presque à regret, pensa Stiles avant de se relever et de s’éloigner d’un pas. “Hé,” dit Allison quand elle arriva au niveau du bureau de Derek. “Scott m’a dit que tu étais inquiet mais je veux juste que tu saches que je ne suis pas en colère. J’aurais fait la même chose à ta place si j’avais pu travailler sur l’affaire.”

Elle avait la même expression sérieuse que Scott avait parfois, comme si elle voulait mentalement qu’il acquiesce. Il n’avait jamais été capable de dire non à Scott, donc il n’y avait aucune chance qu’il puisse dire non à Allison non plus.

“Je pensais juste que tu pourrais avoir besoin d’espace ?” Stiles essaya mais elle y crut encore moins que Scott l’avait fait. 

“J’ai besoin de mon ami,” déclara-t-elle. “Viens ce week-end. Je t’ai à peine vu ces derniers temps.”

Stiles se détendit enfin, lui faisant vraiment confiance. “J’ai fini mon livre ! J’ai à nouveau du temps, jusqu’à la galère des modifications,” dit-il en haussant les épaules. “Samedi ?”

“Dimanche,” dit-elle à la place. “Nous avons quelque chose de prévu samedi.” Puis elle le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à l’oreille,” vas-y doucement avec Derek, d’accord ?”

Ce qui est déconcertant. Presque aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée, elle repartit de l’autre côté de la pièce pour parler avec Boyd à propos de quelque chose relié au travail.

Stiles secoua la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées et il regarda à nouveau Derek qui souriait. “Tu as fini le troisième tome ?” Demanda-t-il.

“La première ébauche seulement,” Stiles haussa les épaules. “Il faudra encore au moins un an avant qu’il ne sorte.”

“Dans ce cas, j’ai entendu que tu étais libre demain,” dit Derek.

“Tu vas m’impressionner avec tes prouesses culinaires ?” Demanda Stiles.

Derek se rapprocha à nouveau, et ouais, il était définitivement intéressé. “Si je peux emprunter ta cuisine,” déclara-t-il avec un haussement d’épaules faussement décontracté.

“C’est un rendez-vous,” acquiesça Stiles.

***

“C’est un rendez-vous, Lydia ! Chez moi !” Gémit Stiles au téléphone. “Qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire ?”

“Nettoyer ?” Suggéra Lydia. “J’ai vu ta maison quand tu écris : c’est une porcherie.” Stiles regarda autour de lui et euh, il y avait beaucoup de verres à moitié rempli sur son bureau, et un vieux sachet de Doritos qui servait de poubelle.

“Oh mon dieu, je suis un porc,” gémit-il à nouveau. “Mais d’accord d’accord, je peux arranger ça. Quoi d’autre ?”

Laura souffla. “Une douche ? Changer tes draps ? Laver ton c — “

“ — D’accord, j’ai compris !” La coupa Stiles. “J’ai compris, merci ! C’était un peu trop.”

Elle se moqua de lui, parce que c’était Lydia et évidemment, elle le faisait. “Reprends-toi, Stiles. Je n’ai pas investi tout ce temps et cette énergie en toi pour te voir échouer.”

Elle raccrocha alors, et Stiles regarda fixement le désastre qu’était sa maison avant de réaliser qu’il ne lui restait qu’un jour et demi pour donner l’impression d’être un adulte fonctionnel.

***

Il réussit à tout ranger en cachant les sacs poubelles dans son garage et, en laissant ses draps et certains de ses vêtements sales dans la machine à laver. Il pourra la lancer plus tard.

Derek se présenta à l’heure, les bras chargé de provisions mais il ne laissa pas Stiles l’aider à les porter dans la cuisine. “Est-ce que je peux t’aider ?” Demanda Stiles.

“Non,” répondit Derek, en remontant les manches de son pull à l’aspect ridiculement doux au-dessus de ses coudes. “Mon but est de t’émerveiller, pas de te mettre au travail.”

Si le but était de détruire Stiles à la vue des avant-bras nus de Derek, qui étaient rarement exposés (un simulacre de justice si Stiles en avait jamais vu une), alors ça fonctionnait. Stiles s’assit alors silencieusement à l’ilôt de la cuisine, regardant Derek ranger ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un support à gâteau (avec peut-être un gâteau sous le couvercle opaque) dans le frigo avant de sortir un bol rempli de ce qui semblait être de la viande crue et de le déposer sur le comptoir avec un paquet de Boursin.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?” Demanda Stiles, l’observant alors que Derek prenait une poignée de viande hachée. Il semblait que c’était déjà assaisonné avec quelque chose, des morceaux de vert et de blanc mélangés.

“Des burgers,” déclara Derek, roulant la viande en une boule. “Tu vas aimer ça, fais-moi confiance.” Il enfonça son pouce au centre de la balle, faisant un trou et puis, coupa un peu de Boursin pour le mettre à l’intérieur, roulant à nouveau la viande en forme de boule, l’écrasant pour former un steak et le mit de côté. 

“Wow, wow, avec du Boursin à l’intérieur ?” Demanda Stiles, soudainement très intéressé. Il adorait le Boursin. Une fois alors qu’il déménageait, il avait vécu en mangeant uniquement du Boursin et des crackers pour pouvoir vider son réfrigérateur. “A l’intérieur du burger ??” 

Derek sourit doucement, roulant une autre boule de viande et le mettant de côté. “Ouais, j’ai pensé que tu aimerais ça.”

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Derek pour finir de faire les steaks de viande crue, et il mit une assiette contenant quatre steaks dans le frigo avant de sortir le bacon. Et pas n’importe quel bacon, mais un bacon de qualité venant du marché fermier. Stiles reconnaîtrait cet emballage marron n’importe où.

“Et du bacon ?” Demanda-t-il, juste pour être sûr.

Derek acquiesça légèrement, sortant la plus lourde poêle à frire de Stiles pour la préchauffer. “L’astuce est de cuire le bacon d’abord et de laisser la poêle grasse, et puis de cuire les burgers dedans. Fais-moi confiance.”

“Tu m’as eu à ‘bacon’,” plaisanta Stiles. Honnêtement, Derek l’avait eu au ‘salut’, pratiquement depuis la puberté. Il n’avait jamais pensé qu’il aurait une chance. A l’époque, Stiles était un ado maladroit aux cheveux courts, bizarre et trop enclin à dire la mauvaise chose au mauvais moment. En comparaison, les gênes des Hales semblaient passer de très attirants à ‘putain de merde, comment peuvent-ils être si beau’ et puis rester comme ça. (Stiles avait rencontré M. et Mme Hale, d’accord ? Derek et Laura allaient toujours être aussi beaux.)

“Je pense que ça a marché avec un peu de retard,” dit Derek en étalant de grosses tranches de bacon dans la poêle chaude. “La première fois que je t’ai parlé, j’étais au marché fermier avec ma famille et c’était un dimanche incroyablement tôt le matin, parce que ma mère disait que toutes les bonnes choses seraient parties si nous arrivions là-bas après huit heures.”

Stiles rit un peu à ça, regardant Derek retourner les tranches de bacon dans la poêle. “Ma mère avait l‘habitude de dire la même chose,” acquiesça-t-il.

Derek lui sourit par-dessus son épaule avant de retourner à la poêle. “Et elle avait cette liste de choses que nous devions acheter chaque semaine, comme par exemple une tarte du stand Mortley Farms, des pois gourmands et des fraises. Et c’était l’anniversaire de mon père cette semaine-là, donc nous allions lui faire un steak enrobé de bacon.”

“Et ?” Lui souffla Stiles.

“Et donc elle m’a envoyé au stand vendant le meilleur bacon,” il haussa les épaules, montrant le paquet ouvert sur le comptoir à côté de la poêle. C’était certainement le meilleur de la région, et ça l’avait toujours été. “Elle m’a donné dix dollars et m’a dit que je ferais mieux de revenir avec les bonnes choses. J’avais quatorze ans et j’imagine que tu devais avoir quoi, neuf ans ?” Stiles acquiesça. “Et j’y suis allé et, toi et ta mère veniez tout juste d’acheter les dernières tranches de bacon.”

“Je pense que je me souviens de ça,” dit Stiles en se redressant. Peu de temps après ça, sa mère était tombée malade. Cet été avait été l’un des derniers moments heureux qu’ils avaient eu ensemble. “Est-ce que tu avais des bagues ?”

“Et un casque pour la nuit,” confirma Derek. “C’était affreux.” Stiles ne pouvait pas l’imaginer clairement à l’époque, mais l’idée de Derek portant des bagues était plutôt adorable, surtout considérant qu’il avait toujours des dents de lapin. “Quoi qu’il en soit, j’ai euh, j’ai paniqué, un peu. Et je suppose que ta mère a vu que j’étais un peu contrarié et elle m’a demandé ce qui n’allait pas. Quand je lui ai expliqué pourquoi j’avais besoin du bacon, elle t’a regardé et tu as simplement sorti le bacon de ton sac, et tu me l’as tendu comme si ce n’était rien.”

“Je — vraiment ?” Stiles avait définitivement oublié cette partie. 

“Ouais,” Derek sourit au souvenir et commença à retirer le bacon de la poêle. “Je me rappelle que nous nous sommes recroisés un peu plus tard, quand je parlais à ton père de m’inscrire à l’académie de police. Tu étais venu au poste pour le voir. Je pense que c’était l’été avant ton départ pour Berkeley. Je ne t’avais pas beaucoup vu dans les environs et puis tout d’un coup, tu était magnifique et tu partais pour quatre ans. J’essayais juste de ne pas m’embarrasser devant toi et ton père, mais je pense qu’il a immédiatement compris que je venais de tomber amoureux de toi.”

“Tu quoi ?” Demanda Stiles après une seconde.

“Je veux dire tu étais magnifique à l’époque, mais mon dieu, tu es revenu et tu étais juste — ” il laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration. “Et puis, ton livre est sorti !” Il s’arrêta une seconde pour sortir une assiette remplie de steaks du réfrigérateur et déposa le premier dans la poêle, où il rencontra la graisse du bacon en des grésillements. “Qu’est-ce que j’étais censé faire de ça ?”

Stiles ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire. “Embrasse-moi, j’imagine”

Derek laissa tomber sa spatule sur le comptoir et se retourna, enroulant une main autour du cou de Stiles pour incliner son menton, son pouce caressant sa pommette avant de se pencher pour effleurer doucement la bouche de Stiles avec la sienne. Une fois, deux fois. La troisième fois, il s’arrêta pour mordiller légèrement la lèvre inférieur de Stiles et celui-ci entrouvrit ses lèvres avec un grognement. Derek embrassa un peu plus Stiles mais ne poussa pas plus loin, mordillant à nouveau la lèvre de Stiles avant de s’éloigner.

Stiles essaya de le suivre, se penchant en avant, mais Derek appuya simplement son pouce sur la bouche de Stiles jusqu’à ce qu’il ouvre les yeux. “Après le dîner,” déclara-t-il, la voix grave et il inhala profondément avant de se retourner vers la poêle pour tourner le premier steak.

La nourriture sentait incroyablement bon. Stiles n’avait jamais autant voulu sauter un repas.

***

Derek avait aussi d’une quelconque manière réussi à être assez cohérent pour faire une salade d’asperges avec une sorte de vinaigrette à la moutarde et, entre ça et les burgers, Stiles était au paradis. Il repoussa son assiette et regarda avidement Derek, qui avalait la fin de son propre burger.

“Maintenant, pouvons-nous nous peloter davantage ?” Demanda Stiles et Derek se moqua de lui, se levant et saisissant leurs deux assiettes.

“J’ai fait du dessert, tu sais,” dit Derek, comme s’il n’avait pas fait du pied à Stiles pendant tout le dîner ; regardant sa bouche, ses mains. Comme si Stiles n’était pas déjà distrait.

Stiles gémit. “Derek, sérieusement, tu es un très bon cuisinier ; j’ai compris, je suis impressionné, je suis sous le charme, peu importe. Tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi depuis des années, pas vrai ? Nous pouvons manger le dessert plus tard.”

“Prend juste une bouchée,” dit Derek. Il rinça leurs assiettes et les mit dans le lave-vaisselle avant de sortir le gâteau du frigo. Quand il retira le couvercle, le  _ Bundt cake _ en-dessous était brun doré, recouvert de sucre glace et de glaçage blanc. “C’est pomme-miel,” ajouta-t-il, coupant le gâteau avec un grand couteau et et lui servant soigneusement une grosse tranche.

“Euh.” Juste une bouchée ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Derek plaça l’assiette et une nouvelle fourchette devant Stiles et attendit, dans l’expectative. Cela aurait été impoli de ne pas manger un peu, pas vrai ? Alors il attrapa la fourchette et prit une bouchée.

C’était incroyable. Stiles gémit en avalant sa bouchée. “Oh mon dieu,” dit-il, voulant un autre morceau. “C’est tellement bon. Pourquoi cachais-tu ça ?” Il engloutit une autre bouchée.

L’air content, Derek fit le tour de l’îlot et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles, posant son menton sur son épaule. “Si j’avais su que tu serais aussi impressionné, j’aurais fait ça plus tôt,” dit-il, caressant la nuque de Stiles avec sa joue.

Stiles frissonna un peu mais parvint à manger le dernier morceau de son gâteau. Les gâteaux n’attendaient personne.

Quand il sembla satisfait de l’irritation causée par sa barbe de trois jours, Derek remonta le long de son cou juste en-dessous de son oreille avant de mordiller sa peau sensible. Stiles gémit à nouveau, laissant tomber sa fourchette, et attrapa la tête de Derek pour la maintenir en place. “Est-ce que,” il retint un autre gémissement, “est-ce que tu essaies de me marquer ?” Demanda Stiles. Derek ronronna pour montrer son accord, juste contre son oreille et Stiles frissonna. “Parce que je suis à cent pour cent pour ce plan,” ajouta Stiles.

“Bien,” déclara brutalement Derek avant de s’éloigner. “As-tu fini de manger ?” Ses yeux devaient être à moitié fermé. Stiles savait parfaitement comment il se sentait. Il aurait bien fait une blague, mais Derek n’attendit pas sa réponse, attrapant le poignet de Stiles avec sa main pour l'entraîner dans le salon.

Derek tomba dans le canapé et tira Stiles sur ses genoux, le forçant à le chevaucher, et Stiles était absolument d’accord avec ça. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Derek et se pencha pour un autre baiser langoureux ; prenant son temps pour explorer la bouche de Derek et les sons qu’il faisait, la façon dont il appuyait une main contre le bas du dos de Stiles, sans jamais descendre sa main plus bas. Non, Derek était apparemment enclin aux longs et lents mouvements de va-et-vient de sa paume sur le dos de Stiles, passant par ses épaules et suivant le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale comme le massage le plus léger du monde.

Se cambrant, Stiles enfonça sa main dans les cheveux de Derek, les agrippa et réussit, brièvement à embrasser la mâchoire de Derek avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa bouche, toujours aussi tentante et chaude, et le centre du monde de Stiles à ce moment-là. Derek gémit à cela, déplaça ses deux mains jusqu’aux hanches de Stiles et le tira durement contre lui. Et c’était vraiment une bonne idée. Stiles se colla davantage contre Derek et il fut plus qu’heureux de constater qu’il n’était pas le seul à profiter pleinement du moment.

Derek mordilla une autre marque dans le cou de Stiles, à la jointure de son épaule et de sa clavicule. “Est-ce que,” s’exclama Stiles, “est-ce que tu vas me marquer toute la nuit pour que tout le monde sache que je suis un homme pris, ou vas-tu en fait faire quelque chose à propos de ça et me prendre ?” Derek le mordit alors fort avant d’embrasser Stiles avec une intention précise. Il se recula, juste assez pour regarder Stiles dans les yeux. Sa bouche était rouge et enflée, et ses joues étaient rougies, et Stiles voulait que cette bouche revienne sur lui immédiatement mais il voulait aussi plus.

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?” Demanda Derek, respirant fortement.

Stiles baissa les yeux avant de regarder à nouveau Derek à travers ses cils. “Je te veux en moi, si ça te va.”

Ce fut apparemment tout ce qu’il fallait pour que Derek passe une main sous chacune des cuisses de Stiles et se lève, le portant dans le couloir jusqu’à la chambre. Stiles s’accrocha à lui, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Derek, respirant son odeur, ressentant sa présence contre lui. Derek était grand et ferme, musclé et Stiles se sentait tout à coup affamé. Il avait besoin de plus, de plus de tout.

Derek le déposa sur le lit, le pressa contre les couvertures et lécha son cou, le mordillant à nouveau sous son oreille. “Tu fais une fixation sur cet endroit ou quoi ?” Demanda-t-il, se cambrant impudemment contre Derek, qui le récompensa en enlevant la chemise de Stiles et en la jetant au sol.

“Ou quelque chose,” dit-il, en descendant le long de la poitrine de Stiles, mordillant chacun de ses tétons et, léchant son nombril et descendant jusqu’à la couture de son jean. Les hanches de Stiles se soulevèrent involontairement. Tout était si bon, mais il avait besoin de plus de contact, de plus de Derek pressé contre lui, chaud et ferme et réel.

Il chercha à enlever le haut de Derek au même moment où celui-ci commençait à essayer de défaire le jean de Stiles. “Tu dois te déshabiller,” souffla Stiles. “Pourquoi portes-tu encore autant de vêtements ?”

“Parle pour toi,” marmonna Derek, mais il se redressa et passa son pull par-dessus sa tête, comme une scène tout droit sorti d’un porno. Dans l’intimité, il était encore plus parfait que Stiles l’avait imaginé (et Stiles l’avait longuement imaginé, vous pouviez le dire). Il ne put empêcher un gémissement de s’échapper de ses lèvres quand Derek se leva, laissant Stiles seul et glacé sans sa chaleur corporelle, mais cela se transforma en gémissement d’appréciation quand Derek retira son jean, ôta ses chaussettes et son boxer noir complètement obscène.

Il remonta sur le lit et déboutonna le jean de Stiles, faisant descendre la braguette en maintenant une pression douce et taquine contre le sexe de Stiles. “Tu es en train de me tuer,” déclara Stiles, sa poitrine se soulevant. Ils n’avaient rien fait à part se peloter et il était déjà prêt à venir dans son pantalon.

 

“Pas encore,” dit Derek avant de tirer le jean de Stiles vers le bas, les jetant hors du lit. Stiles se sentirait embarrassé à côté de Derek  — maigre et pâle, toujours dans son sous-vêtement qui arborait une tache humide où se trouvait le bout de sa tête comme s’il n’était pas déjà évident qu’il était vraiment intéressé  — si Derek n’en avait pas profité pour se pencher et sucer le bout de sa bite à travers son boxer, et Stiles, ne s’y attendant pas, releva ses hanches avec un petit cri.

“Oh mon dieu,” haleta Stiles. “Tu dois arrêter ça ou je vais venir.”

“C’est le plan,” dit Derek avec un sourire, et puis attrapa l'élastique du boxer avec ses pouces et le descendit avant de lécher sa large paume et de l’enrouler autour de Stiles, le pompant doucement. “Je veux juste prendre soin de toi,” dit-il, comme si c’était totalement normal, et puis il aspira le bout de son pénis dans sa bouche, sa main libre pressée fermement contre la hanche de Stiles pour le maintenir en place.

Stiles sanglotait presque, la bouche chaude et humide de Derek contre lui. C’était trop, trop tôt, et une minute plus tard, il venait impuissant dans la gorge de Derek avec un cri.

Derek l’apaisa de quelques coups de langue, léchant le peu de sperme qu’il avait manqué et se retira avant que Stiles devienne trop sensible. “Tu peux venir pour le dîner quand tu veux,” déclara faiblement Stiles, tendant une main en direction de Derek. Derek sembla content de lui en entendant ça, bien que sa queue soit encore dure et sombre, du liquide pré-séminal s’échappant du bout sans s’arrêter.

“Es-tu prêt pour plus ?” Demanda-t-il, et Stiles hocha la tête frénétiquement. Il était prêt pour tout ce que Derek voulait lui donner, mais surtout sa bite pour l’instant. “D’accord,” approuva gentiment Derek. “Lubrifiant ?”

Lubrifiant. Stiles pouvait trouver du lubrifiant.

Il se retourna et, fouilla le tiroir de sa table de nuit et, parvint à sortir un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Alors qu’il fermait le tiroir, Derek glissa une main sur la fesse droite de Stiles, l’écartant pour appuyer son pousser contre son trou. Tout son corps frissonna, et il jeta un coup d’oeil à Derek par-dessus son épaule, qui la bouche entrouverte, regardait fixement son pouce appuyer répétitivement sur cet endroit. Stiles commençait déjà à être dur à nouveau.

Il poussa le lubrifiant et le préservatif vers Derek, et se mit à quatre pattes. “Allez, allez,” gémit-il. “Je te veux en moi, je le veux, allez.”

Derek grogna, puis Stiles entendit le bouchon du lubrifiant s’ouvrir, sentit le premier doigt de Derek tourner autour de lui et plonger à l’intérieur. C’était humide et parfait et pas assez. “Plus,” ordonna-t-il à Derek. “Allez, donne-le moi.”

“Non,” répondit Derek, la voix rauque, “je pense que je vais plutôt prendre mon temps,” ajouta-t-il en pressant légèrement un doigt contre la prostate de Stiles, récoltant ainsi un grognement. “Te détendre, t’exciter et te faire travailler pour ça, te faire le désirer.” Il s’écarta, attrapa plus de lubrifiant et enfonça à nouveau deux doigts en lui, et Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

“Je, je le veux,” hoqueta Stiles alors que Derek commençait à pousser deux doigts à l’intérieur de lui, l’étirant et appuyant contre son trou, poussant juste un peu sa prostate comme s’il ne savait pas exactement à quel point il était un allumeur.

Derek acquiesça. “Tu es très serré. Je pense vraiment que je préfère prendre mon temps, m’assurer que tu es vraiment prêt.” Il se pencha en avant, sortit ses doigts et souffla de l’air chaud là où il était ouvert et humide, et Stiles se crispa avec un autre frisson. “Sois sûr de bien profiter,” ajouta-t-il avant d’enfoncer à nouveau trois doigts, appuyant profondément et puis  pressant contre son trou avant de s’enfoncer à nouveau.

Stiles s’effondra sur ses coudes avec un cri et poussa contre lui autant que possible, mais Derek agrippa la hanche de Stiles de sa main libre pour le maintenir en place. Il le lâcha une seconde et passa doucement sa main le long de son dos. “Chhhh,” dit-il. “Je t’ai.”

“Alors, montre-le moi !” Gémit Stiles. “S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, je suis prêt, je suis tellement prêt. Je le veux, Derek, s’il te plaît.”

Derek retira sa main complètement. “Eh bien, si tu es sûr,” déclara-t-il, mais Stiles pouvait entendre le tremblement dans sa voix. Il n’était pas indifférent. Si Stiles pouvait faire autre chose qu’être allongé là, le cul en l’air et le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller, il se retournerait et regarderait lui-même, mais il n’était pas certain de pouvoir être assez coordonné pour attraper sa propre bite.

Il essaya cependant, uniquement pour que Derek écarte sa main. “Pas encore,” dit-il, et Stiles pouvait l’entendre ouvrir l’un des préservatifs et l’enfiler. “Je veux être à l’intérieur de toi avant que ça arrive.” Stiles gémit à nouveau, impuissant, poussant vers l’avant contre l’air et en arrière vers Derek comme si cela allait le faire rentrer plus rapidement.

“Je t’ai, je t’ai,” murmura Derek, et tint Stiles immobile avec une main, et s’aligna avec l’autre, et s’enfonça lentement à l’intérieur. Il était plus épais que ses doigts, un pénis ferme et satisfaisant qui remplissait complètement Stiles, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. “Est-ce que ça va ?” Demanda Derek, respirant difficilement et il n’était qu’à mi-chemin.

“Plus,” réussit à dire Stiles, frottant son visage contre l’oreiller, et gémit quand Derek s’enfonça complètement, mettant ses nerfs en feu. “Bouge,” ajouta Stiles, et, “s’il te plaît.”

Derek se recula, laissant Stiles douloureusement vide avant de rentrer à nouveau, lentement et fermement, une main frottant toujours doucement le dos de Stiles, l’autre tenant sa hanche. Il se décala, changeant d’angle et s’enfonça à nouveau, et il refusa d’accélérer malgré Stiles qui s’efforçait de reculer contre lui pour obtenir plus, plus rapidement. Au troisième coup de rein, il appuya lourdement contre la prostate de Stiles, et celui-ci cria bruyamment, se cramponnant aux draps et mouillant la couette avec le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s’échappait de son sexe.

“Et voilà,” déclara Derek, à bout de souffle et fier, et après ça, il ne se retint plus. Il accéléra ses vas-et-vients, rendant fou Stiles, avec une simulation sans fin contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire. Il gémit et essaya d’atteindre sa bite, mais il faillit perdre son équilibre. Derek arrêta de lui frotter le dos et glissa sa main pour attrapper fermement Stiles, lui offrant un soulagement hasardeux avec son prochain coup de bassin. “Est-ce que tu es proche ?” Demanda-t-il, essoufflé et brusque, “Tu veux venir ?”

Apparemment, il n’arrivait plus à parler de façon cohérente, donc Stiles se contenta de pleurnicher doucement, gémissant quand Derek passa son pouce sur le bout et commença un premier va-et-vient. “S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît,” laissa échapper Stiles et puis, il n’arrivait plus à s’arrêter, un flot continu de ‘s’il te plaît’ et de ‘Derek’ s’échappa de ses lèvres.

“Je te l’ai dit,” dit Derek, se drapant autour du dos de Stiles et lui chuchotant à l’oreille. “Je t’ai. Viens quand tu veux.” 

Et ça arriva, la sensation de son souffle sur son oreille, le son de sa voix, la prise de sa main et, les coups réguliers et impitoyables contre sa prostate  — Stiles cria à nouveau et, vint sur la literie et sur ses doigts, sa vision se brouilla suite à la force de son deuxième orgasme de la soirée, la gorge douloureuse et les yeux mouillés.

Derek s’enfonça profondément encore quelques fois avant de gémir, s’emboîtant aussi étroitement et fermement contre et dans Stiles que possible alors qu’il jouissait.

Ils restèrent allongés, haletant tout les deux, Derek s’enroula autour de Stiles, sa main toujours autour de la queue de Stiles, jusqu’à ce que leurs respirations se calment, et Derek put alors se retirer et aller jeter le préservatif. Il revint avec une serviette chaude et humide avec laquelle il nettoya gentiment Stiles avant de le jeter en direction d’un panier à linge sale se trouvant dans un coin. Il libéra la couette de sous Stiles et se glissa dessous, se collant contre le dos de Stiles, une main posée sur sa poitrine.

“Bien ?” Demanda Derek après une minute.

Stiles grogna de manière incohérente. Il n’y avait pas vraiment de mots pour décrire à quel point il était plus que bien.

“D’accord,” murmura Derek contre la nuque de Stiles. “D’accord.”

***

Stiles fut réveillé bien trop tôt par Katma Tui qui mordillait ses cheveux et miaulait bruyamment. “Oh mon dieu,” gémit-il et il se retourna, essayant de cacher sa tête sous le menton de Derek.

“Tu veux que je les nourrisse ?” Demanda Derek.

Stiles frotta son nez le long de la clavicule de Derek et tenta de se cacher des pattes de Dex-Starr avec la couette. “Non,” décida-t-il après une seconde. “Je suis un propriétaire d’animal responsable.” Il embrassa l’épaule de Derek avant de sortir du lit et d’enfiler la première paire de sous-vêtements qu’il  put trouver, et il se dirigea vers la cuisine, les deux chats le suivant bruyamment.

Ils l’ignorèrent joyeusement une fois qu’ils eurent de la pâté et de l’eau, et Stiles se gratta distraitement la nuque avant de décider que les restes de gâteau était une option acceptable pour un petit-déjeuner au lit.  Il coupa deux parts et retourna dans la chambre.

Derek était toujours allongé sur le lit, le visage enfoncé dans l’oreiller de Stiles, un bras enroulé autour de lui. Avec la couette un peu descendue, Stiles pouvait enfin avoir une bonne vue sur le tatouage de Derek qui allait d’une épaule à l’autre. Il posa le gâteau sur la table de nuit et traça le motif avec son doigt, ce qui lui valut un petit grognement endormi.

“Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tatouage.” 

Derek tourna la tête sur le côté et jeta un coup d’oeil à Stiles, toujours à moitié endormi ; il traça de ses doigts son cou, sa poitrine et se stoppa quelque part au niveau de sa taille. Stiles baissa les yeux. “Oups ?” Dit-il, attrapant l’élastique du caleçon de Derek. “Est-ce que ça te dérange ?”

Ca ne dérangea pas Derek. Ils ne mangèrent le gâteau que plus tard dans la journée.

***

“Es-tu sûr que je peux venir avec toi ?” Demanda Derek sur le chemin pour aller chez Allison et Scott.

Stiles roula des yeux. “Je porte à nouveau un col roulé, mais cette fois parce que je suis couverts de suçons et de brûlures dû à ta barbe. Evidemment que tu viens avec moi.” Derek eut au moins l’obligeance de paraître un peu timide. “Aussi, ils t’aiment bien, tu sais,” ajouta-t-il.

“D’accord,” acquiesça Derek et ce n’était pas trop tard, parce qu’ils étaient déjà devant leur immeuble.

Il laissa Derek porter les bières, et ils montèrent jusqu’à chez eux. Stiles les fit entrer avec la clé qu’il avait. “Salut les amoureux, j’ai amené un ami !” Cria-t-il en entrant.

Allison sortit d ela cuisine et leur sourit béatement. “On dirait plus qu’un ami pour moi,” se moqua-t-elle, regardant son col roulé et puis, elle se tourna vers Derek. “Félicitations.”

“Merci,” dit Derek, baissant la tête, les oreilles rouges. C’était adorable. “Nous, eufh, avons amené des bières,” ajouta-t-il en les lui tendant.

“Scott était sur le point d’appeler pour commander à manger,” leur expliqua Allison en leur faisant signe de la suivre dans la cuisine. “Tu aimes le chinois, pas vrai ?”

Peut-être que Scott devrait aussi investir dans un col roulé parce que, dès qu’ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Stiles put voir une longue rangée de suçons le long de son cou, et plus important encore, “Mec,” laissa échapper Stiles, “où as-tu cette bague à ton doigt ?”

Scott avait l’air plus heureux que Stiles l’avait jamais vu. Il sourit largement et attrapa Allison pour l’embrasser. “Allison m’a demandé en mariage !”

“Whoa, tu l’as battu ?” Demanda Stiles. “Félicitations !” Il les attira tous deux dans une étreinte. “Est-ce que tu lui as déjà parlé de ton alibi ?” Demanda-t-il ensuite.

“Euuuuuhhhh,” dit Scott, se grattant l’arrière de la tête. “Non ?” Au froncement de sourcils d’Allison, il lui raconta l’histoire et tandis qu’Allison était charmée, Derek grogna et porta sa main à son visage. 

“Pourquoi tu ne nous l’as pas dit quand nous t’avons arrêté ?” Demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

“C’était censé être une surprise !” Argumenta Scott.

Derek roula simplement des yeux. “Je ne peux pas croire que tu pensais que c’était une bonne idée,” dit-il à Stiles.

“J’ai essayé de le dissuader,” Stiles haussa les épaules, “Mais tu sais. Bro-code.”

“Bro-code pour toujours,” acquiesça solennellement Scott, et ils se checkèrent.

“D’accord, d’accord,” déclara Allison, s’éloignant de Scott. “On mange ?”

“On mange,” accepta Stiles.

***

Ils restèrent debout très tard à parler, et c’est seulement quand Stiles remarqua que Scott s’était endormi qu’il réalisa qu’ils devraient partir. Allison les raccompagna jusqu’à la porte avec des câlins et Stiles commença automatiquement à rentrer chez lui.

“Oh,” s’exclama-t-il à mi-chemin, “Veux-tu que je te dépose chez toi à la place ?”

“Non”, dit Derek en posant une main sur le genoux de Stiles. “Chez toi me convient.”

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du chemin jusqu’à la maison, détendus et confortables dans la nuit. Les deux chatons étaient endormis sur le lit de Stiles quand ils arrivèrent, et c’était absolument adorable de voir Derek se glisser sous les couvertures en essayant de ne pas les déranger. Stiles attendit que Derek soit sous la couette, tordu dans une position inconfortable avant de ramasser les deux chatons, de se coucher sous la couette et de les replacer tous les deux vers ses pieds.

Dex-Starr n’avait absolument pas l’air impressionné. Tout comme Derek.

“J’essayais d’être gentil !” Râla-t-il, comme si ça importait les chats. Ils s’étiraient tous les deux de tout leur long, avant de partir pour jouer dans le salon.

“Ils sont nocturnes,” Stiles haussa les épaules. “Ils s’en foutent. Allez viens, allonge-toi.”

Derek soupira mais se retourna et s’enroula autour de Stiles comme il l’avait fait la nuit précédente. “Est-ce que ça va comme ça ?” Demanda-t-il doucement, même si Stiles savait qu’il parlait de dormir coller, cela semblait être une question plus importante. Il pouvait déjà imaginer emménager avec Derek et peut-être prendre un chien. Des dimanches matins tranquille à faire des pancakes dans la cuisine et des soirées tardives à faire bon usage du lit.

“Ouais,” dit-il, en emmêlant ses doigts avec ceux de Derek. “Ouais, ça va.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous aviez deviné qui était les coupables ?


End file.
